Of Wine and Water
by P.P.V.V
Summary: COMPLETE! Because training under Hiko isn't exactly the easiest. And neither is raising Kenshin. The bond between Master and Student is deeper than meets the eye. CANON – non-yaoi, mentoring.
1. Building Trust

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. This is a Standard Disclaim._

* * *

**Summary:** Because training under Hiko isn't exactly the easiest. And neither is raising Kenshin. [Canon – non-yaoi, mentoring] The bond between Master and Student is deeper than meets the eye.

* * *

**AN:** Hi, everyone! I've made my way back into this fandom and I hope you will allow me to share the musings of my imagination again. Aside from my other works, I wanted to write this piece because I have so much fun playing around with Hiko and Kenshin. Before reading, please note:

_1) There may be spoilers for the Manga/Series and the movie Tsuiokuhen._

_2) I'm trying to keep this as in Canon as possible. This story will not follow any specific timeline per se. It's best described as a series of progressing snapshots during Kenshin's time under Hiko's tutelage. Expect gaps of time between some chapters._

_3) Indications of Japanese culture/language will have translated notes if necessary. Japanese language will be kept to the barest minimal – if at all because I generally like to stay away from that as it takes away from the story's mood._

_4) Some chapters may be longer than others. _

_5) This story was inspired through Scarred Sword Heart's story, Alone. Go check it out if you have the chance. It is saved under my favourites._

That said, please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- Building Trust -**

The first thing that needed to be done was to get to know each other.

It must have been the most awkward situation of Hiko`s life.

Not very sociable, it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't much for conversation and with a child, no less. Inside, he was mentally berating himself for his sudden impulse to pick the kid as his successor.

Since being literally plucked off the street, Shinta – no, _Kenshin_ – hadn't said a word. He followed behind him, hunched over, eyes wide but face otherwise impassive. He was hesitant, his steps faltering time and again as though he were trying to figure out whether or not he should continue to follow or make a run for it.

Well…Hiko couldn't blame him.

He hadn't exactly asked whether the child wanted to learn the art.

He'd sort of just…told him.

_The kid must think I'm crazy_. Hiko snorted inwardly. _Or eccentric. Or both_.

For the umpteenth time, he glanced at the child from the corner of his eye, noting the way he held his hands to his stomach and the way his fingers trembled. Again, the footsteps faltered, lagging behind for a few moments before picking up the pace to cover the distance he'd let grow between them.

Hiko decided not to make small talk, giving the boy time to make up his mind. If he decided to leave, he would not stop him.

When well over two hours passed and the boy hadn't stopped tracing his footprints, it was most obvious to Hiko that Kenshin had chosen not to try his luck with someone else.

"Come on, keep up," the man ordered, curtly.

Kenshin's only response was to double his steps.

When he felt the tug on his cloak, Hiko turned slightly to see that one of the boy's little hands hand come up to grasp it. It was then that he realized that for Kenshin, there _was _no one else.

He was alone.

Somehow, Hiko would have to nurture this child, shape him into a young man that would be capable of wielding the sword and the principles behind it. If he didn't do it right, he would forever corrupt the boy's pure soul. For the first time in a long time, he was terrified.

In that endeavour, Hiko would be alone in his own respect, too.

Stopping his march abruptly, Kenshin fairly bumped into him. With a squeak of surprise, those amethyst eyes rose to meet his in question.

"Hands are very important," Hiko told him, solemnly. "They are a man's way of expressing himself. Be careful what you do with them."

Those peculiar eyes, a shade of the darkest gray to the point where they were almost purple - regarded him as his words were digested. Finally, Kenshin said, "I heard that extending one's hands were a way of showing that they meant no harm if offered to someone else without holding a weapon."

Huh.

This one was way too innocent.

It looked like there was a lot of work cut out for him.

Right then and there, Hiko was certain he wasn't going to have an easy time raising this kid. At the same time, he liked Kenshin's innocence.

Hiko decided to let him keep that thought, however naïve it was. He couldn't help but wonder how much hurt the boy had received from the hands of others.

Not anymore.

Without breaking eye contact, he reached out to pry the child's dirty, blood-encrusted fingers from his mantel and enfold them in his overly large hand.

It was small, but it was the first step toward the goal of trust.

From now on, they were linked

From now on, he was safe.

* * *

_Word Count: 616_

_Moving forward..._

* * *

**AN:** After watching the _Rurouni Kenshin Live Action Movie_ (which was amazing, by the way), I wandered back to writing this piece that I had shelved for a while on my hard drive. I could not help but be inspired. Thanks to **FrenchieLeigh** who encouraged me to write despite the fact that I haven't yet finished other works in another fandom. Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you guys waiting for long between updates because this story won't nearly be as complicated.

Please do give me some feedback because this is yet another style of writing that I'm experimenting in. Let me know what you thought before you exit! See you in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	2. Making Promises

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

AN: I'm glad to see that there a few of you that are interested in this. Here's the next instalment. I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**- Making Promises -**

It had been the longest day Shinta could ever remember.

All at once, everything changed. He had a new mentor, a new home, a new name…

_But I am still me_, he told himself, firmly.

No one would ever change that.

He struggled to keep up with the long strides of the man who was holding his hand. A part of him wanted to pull away – the man was as much a stranger to him than anyone else. At the same time, the feeling of security in the power of his grip was overwhelming. It had been a while since Shinta…er, _Kenshin,_ had felt that way. He was reminded of his father and with a pang, he found himself missing the man severely.

Once again, he was at the mercy of someone else.

To say he was scared was not adequate enough.

He was terrified.

But he'd learned that showing fear was an invitation to being taken advantage of. In desperation, he tried to school his expression into a blank slate and fight it down. He had the feeling that Hiko was not the type of man who was very patient.

What kinds of things lay in store for him?

What did this mountain of a man have planned for him?

In his mind's eye, he could see hands reaching for him, fingers moving over his body, pinning him down…

Terror at the mere thought made him shiver and pause momentarily as he battled the images away.

Hiko must have sensed his uneasiness because the man shot a questioning glance over his shoulder, and Kenshin ducked his head, feeling his cheeks warm. Realizing that he was falling behind because of the way the slack in their linked hands became taut, the boy doubled his steps yet again.

He couldn't help but admire the way Hiko so gracefully and so effortlessly put one foot in front of the other. As big as the man was, over six feet most likely, his footsteps were a mere whisper on the ground. Compared to him, Kenshin sounded like a herd of wild boars rampaging through a brush. His legs were burning, the continual slope of the road that they travelled making it hard for him to keep up.

But how could he tell him that he was tired without receiving a punishment?

To his surprise, Hiko's stride began to slow, and instead of tugging the child along, he fell back a few paces to match his.

A million and one questions popped into Kenshin's head then, but he voiced only one. "Sir…where are we going?"

Hiko obliged him with an answer. "To a place far away from village fools and the rottenness of the Country." As he spoke, he gingerly helped Kenshin climb up some rocks before continuing. "I prefer the seclusion of the trees than the pettiness of man's pride."

Kenshin didn't quite understand, so he said nothing, trying to decipher the meaning behind the words.

Before long, they came upon a large clearing, well-hidden, feeling separate from the rest of the world.

A squat hut lay just to the west, where the sun had set quite a while ago. There was another tiny hut close by, made of the same material as the first. It was sturdy in its simplicity, made of wood and brick that stood strong against the harshest weather.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to drink everything in. This was it. His new home. He wondered if it would feel like it without his mother standing by the hearth or his father working away in the corner…

"Don't stand there like an idiot!" Hiko's snap made Kenshin take an involuntary step back, and his sandal caught on the wooden slat behind him, causing him to fall in a disgraceful heap before his new master.

In two steps (gosh, his legs were long!) the swordsman crossed the room toward him, wearing what looked like a disapproving scowl. It made Kenshin's face heat up in embarrassment.

If ever the man were re-thinking his choice of an apprentice, it was probably now.

He grasped Kenshin's arm and hauled him to his feet before the boy could gather any semblance of bearing. "You're a sack of bones!" he exclaimed in dismay.

The child bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he said.

Hiko snorted, "As if that's going to help me." He seemed to pause, letting out a few puffs of breath before gesturing with his large hand behind him. "Well, come on in. Unless you plan to sleep outside tonight?"

"Yes, sir. I mean…No, sir…er…y-yes, sir…"

"Heaven help me, I've acquired an idiot after all," Hiko muttered, but he didn't sound angry. At least, Kenshin hoped he wasn't angry. After all, if he could kill people on the spot without blinking an eye, he was certain that he could beat him without a second thought. He would have to do everything in his power not to upset the man.

_But he extended his hand to me_, he quarrelled with himself. _He wouldn't have done that if he meant to hurt me…_

Still, he stayed rooted to the spot, a growing sense of apprehension keeping him grounded as Hiko swept about the small cabin, throwing his impressive cloak down on one of the cushions that lined the floor.

When he turned the oil lamps on, Kenshin could see that the place was snug and welcoming. Various tidbits lined one wall to his right, which led to another room – probably the sleeping quarters. There was a tiny kitchen to his left, which Kenshin had to wonder how a man of Hiko's size could possibly move around in. Next to the fire pit that was swept clean of any embers, there were bunches of logs that were neatly cut and stacked together. The whole area had a sort of precision to it that left the child feeling even more out of place.

Once the shadows had been chased away, Hiko closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Turning once more to Kenshin, he ordered, "Take off your clothes."

Mouth going dry, Kenshin's first thought was to run, but he couldn't – he was trapped.  
Oh gods above…he knew it! He _knew_ it…! He'd been so stupid to have hoped he'd escaped the perversion! There was no way to break free and no way to fight back. He wanted to cry, but he knew that crying was useless. It would happen all the same.

When he made no move to do as he was told, Hiko stared at him. "Did you hear me?"

Kenshin's legs felt like jelly and he felt a cold sweat break out over his face. He couldn't get his tongue to move even if he wanted to. Those hands…those hands would reach…and touch…and…

With a gasp, he back-pedaled when Hiko came to stand before him. In absolute fear, he cried, "No, sir…please, sir…please don't…please, please don't…" his arms came up to wrap themselves in a protective fashion around his torso. It was a feeble attempt to ward off the inevitable, but he'd fallen onto basic human instinct.

He hadn't realized that he was shaking or that he was crouched and hunched forward.

For a long time, all he could hear was his ragged breathing and the pounding of his heart. Try as he might, he could not shake the panic away, nor could he stop his pathetic trembling. The sound of rustling material in front of him made his eyes water and Kenshin squeezed them shut, waiting for the cruelty to begin.

When nothing happened, he chanced a peek, head light, breath shallow.

There was Hiko, kneeling on the floor so that he could be at eye level with him. His youthful face was passive but a murderous rage glinted in those stone-hard eyes. "Calm down," he commanded, and although his voice was kind, it still made Kenshin feel like he had to jump to obey. "It's all right, child. Calm down." He waited for Kenshin to do just that. Only when the boy had slowly unfurled himself did Hiko start speaking again.

"I just want to see if you are hurt. If you are and your wounds fester, that will leave me with a student who will be incapacitated to learn effectively. Do you understand?"

The boy hiccupped, measuring his words, arms still clutched to himself, trembling not quite gone, uncertainty at the man's explanation evident in his glance.

"I want to know what I'm working with," Hiko continued, as though he weren't witnessing the child's breakdown. "A potter must know his clay before he can give it any form. So too, must a swordsman with his student."

Still, Kenshin could not find his voice.

"And besides, I wouldn't allow you to go to bed wearing those filthy rags. You'll bring pests into the house and it will set a bad precedent. I'm sure your parents may have allowed it, but I will not."

At that, Kenshin felt his anger spark.

He met the master's eyes. "My parents were not filthy people," he said, defensively.

Hiko regarded him, coolly. "Then I expect you to know how to wash yourself." He waggled his fingers at Kenshin's clothes. "If you don't know how to clean your clothes, you will learn how. But I'll have you take them off this instant. The night is not getting any younger nor do you have anything that I haven't seen before."

Kenshin felt himself blush again and the fear that had retreated momentarily in the face of his earlier anger surged forward once more to encase him. "Y-you won't…you won't…"

The master's stern gaze softened slightly. "No, Kenshin. I won't." His voice was knowing and tinged with a trace of sadness.

Relieved that he did not have to explain himself, Kenshin hesitated a moment more before peeling back his shirt. He let it fall to the floor and began untying his pants. His fingers shook so badly that he was forced to stop time and again. His breathing had become erratic and laboured again.

"Focus," Hiko's voice interrupted his fumbling. "You've got courage, boy. I've seen it before. Show it to me again, lest I really think I made a mistake."

Kenshin latched onto his words, shot the man the most challenging glare he could muster and yanked his pants down.

Hiko stayed where he was and examined his charge with a critical eye. He did not poke, prod or even make a move to touch him. He merely gave him a few instructions and asked him a few questions. Then, he got up and fetched a towel, ordering the boy to put his clothes back on and follow him.

Once they were by the riverbank, Hiko lowered himself to Kenshin's eye level again. "You will wash yourself here," he said, in almost a gentle manner. "You may not be able to rid yourself of the stains that those people have given you, but those wounds will heal over time; if your spirit is pure and your will strong, you can overcome anything."

Kenshin watched as he lifted a finger, feeling smaller than ever. "Keep in mind that none of that was your fault. You were merely a victim – one of many – and you are not to blame. Now, you will never be the victim again and you will never have to undergo that type of pain any more. Not by me. Not by anyone."

The boy raised hopeful eyes to his mentor. "Really? Do you promise?"

Hiko's nod was solemn. "I promise."

Somehow, Kenshin knew that Hiko was the type to keep his word.

He chose to believe it.

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 944_

_Moving forward…_

* * *

**AN:** I had the idea that Kenshin has shadows that only Hiko knows about. Abuse, no matter what type, needs a sensitive approach. I wonder if I did it justice… Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the form of a review. Be my inspiration!


	3. Calming Reassurance

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for your responses and encouragement in the form of reviews. I greatly appreciate it. And now, it's time to show a little bit of the Master's soft side. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**- Calming Reassurance -**

Damn them.

Damn them all to hell!

He wished he knew who they were, where they were, so that he could hunt and kill and give them punishment for the evil they'd committed.

He was just a _boy_.

Hiko had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Getting angry would get him no where. Revenge was a useless thought right now and was impossible. But he vowed that if he ever came across those who hurt Kenshin, he wouldn't think twice about doling out the appropriate retribution.

It hadn't even been a full day since he'd known the boy yet he had already been lured in by those sweet, innocent eyes that looked to him as a lost puppy would.

He put down his disk of sake and turned his eyes again to his newfound pupil. The boy was rolled tightly under the blankets of his futon, the only thing visible from the small bundle was his hair, the strands still drying from his vigorous dunk in the river. There hadn't been time to heat a bath but Hiko had wanted the child in bed right away because he could tell that the boy had been dead on his feet.

That Kenshin had never uttered a single word of complaint surprised the young swordsman. Even with all those injuries, he had kept up fairly well. Yes, Hiko admitted it to himself: he was proud of the boy.

There hadn't been any sign of branding, nor any broken bones from the mild stretches Hiko had asked Kenshin to do. Of course, he couldn't be too sure – not wanting the boy to bolt, he'd kept his hands to himself so he hadn't had the chance to do a further inspection.

Abruptly, he remembered the frightened expression that had stolen the innocent look away from the boy's eyes. Again, he had to force the need to avenge the child away. There were more important things to be done, now.

While the kid had been cleaning himself, Hiko had added valerian root into the tea which he'd instructed Kenshin to drink.

Now, the boy was asleep, and would hopefully remain that way while the Master did a more thorough examination. He checked to see that the boy's teeth were all in tact, that he had no fractures or broken bones. There were some wounds and multiple bruises but those would heal over just fine. The most grievous problem was the fact that he was extremely malnourished.

No wonder the child was as small as he was.

Other than that, he seemed perfectly healthy.

Hiko pulled the covers back up to the boy's chin and went to sit by the window once again.

It was obvious in the boy's reaction that he'd been more than just physically abused. Still, Hiko knew that he would get over that because the light of his spirit burned brightly from the few times he had gotten a glimpse of it. With a will as strong as his, such a traumatic experience had no hope to prevail.

It wouldn't happen right away, though. It would be slow and trying for the both of them, and Hiko mentally steeled himself for the challenge.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a low moan come from the child in front of him. The change in the atmosphere in the room was almost palpable. He could practically taste the fear and anxiety that seemed to radiate from Kenshin's body. Before long, Kenshin began to writhe in his sleep.

He was having a nightmare.

Well, it was only natural.

Uncertain what to do, Hiko watched. If he came too close he would scare the boy. But when Kenshin started crying, he could not hold himself back any longer. Kneeling next to him, Hiko pressed a hand to the child's forehead, soothingly. "No one will hurt you," he murmured. Gently, he stroked his hair back with his thumb. The boy's eyes fluttered open, blearily at the sound of his voice and the touch.

"Wh…who…?"

"It's just me."

The child's eyes clouded over as sleep fought to claim him again. His mouth moved, maybe in an attempt to say something more, but a whimper escaped instead. His small body curled in on itself, turning over so that his cheek pressed up against Hiko's knee. He could feel the child shivering and he moved his hand to the boy's back, rubbing in small circles. "I'm right here. You have nothing to fear."

That seemed to set the child at ease because his body slowly relaxed as he fell back into slumber.

Oh boy.

There was a long way to go.

Damn them.

Damn them all to hell…

* * *

_Word Count: 785_

_Moving forward…_

* * *

**AN**: I don't imagine Hiko to be the type who is always cold. Nor do I imagine him to be the type that is sugary sweet. I imagine him to be a no-nonsense, strict but caring, individual. If he wasn't, I don't suppose Kenshin would have turned out the way he did. It's hard to find the balance in his character, so let me know how I did!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	4. Forks

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** I must be doing something right to be getting such an awesome response. You guys have done it yet again. Inspiration really is fuelled by your reviews, so this is my thank you.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**- Forks -**

For the second time that day, Hiko found himself looking down at the mess that Kenshin had made. The boy himself stood shaking in the middle of the room, tugging on the overly large shirt that he'd been given to wear while his other garments were washed and mended.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

Hiko glared at him. "How many times have I told you not to overdo it?"

Kenshin looked down at his feet.

"Don't force yourself to eat everything if your stomach cannot handle it," the Master scolded. He had half the mind to tell the child to clean it up himself. If it happened again, Hiko would do just that. In honesty, he was getting worried. After 3 days, Kenshin still could not stomach any solid food.

Was it an effect of his trauma?

He had been careful not to feed the child any rich foods. Instead of filling out as Hiko had hoped, Kenshin was wasting away, his face taking on a pinched, almost skeletal look. At this rate, he'd have to go to the village doctor to see if he could get some medicine – anything to help.

To make things even worse, the boy never went a single night without being riddled by nightmares. It kept Hiko on his toes and truth be told, it was fraying his nerves.

Whatever made him think he could possibly help this child?

"I thought I could," Kenshin fairly whined.

"Idiot," Hiko retorted. "You need to make sure you can keep things down before you go stuffing your face. You're only causing yourself more harm than good." He scowled at the boy's fidgeting figure. "Go sit down before you fall down, kid. I don't want to have to pick up after you any longer than necessary."

"Sorry…"

"Apologize one more time and you'll be sleeping outside," Hiko growled. He didn't like the way the child seemed to be swaying on his feet. After the first night, Kenshin had acquired such a high fever that the swordsman had feared he would die within the day.

But he'd shown surprising resiliency, fighting against the sickness with a stubbornness that Hiko admired. The fatigue, fear, and unfortunate events were finally catching up with the boy, but he would not back down.

Yes, he'd make a fine swordsman. Maybe even better than Hiko.

That would not happen if he didn't get Kenshin some nourishment and soon, though.

He swept outside, forgoing his cloak as he was met with warm sunshine. He made a mental note to himself to take the boy out to buy some clothing and get some fresh air. Maybe that would do him some good.

When he came back to the hut with a cloth and a bucket of water in his hands, Hiko saw Kenshin in the corner, twining a rope around a small top. He glanced up briefly to meet his gaze before letting it go, to spin and spin and spin. He was glad to see that he was well enough to play and sound enough in mind to enjoy himself.

The mess on the floor would be easy enough to clean up.

It was the mess of his apprentice's life that would require a little more effort. And a little more patience.

He decided that if the boy was not fit to do any physical exertion, he would have to at least start exercising his brain. An addled mind never allowed for concentration and Hiko would be damned if any student under his tutelage were to be labeled incompetent by anyone.

Kenshin seemed bright enough. With a little bit of encouragement, he would definitely be able to grasp concepts and principles.

After he was finished cleaning, Hiko called the boy over. "We'll begin your training, now."

Kenshin's eyes, which Hiko had finally decided _were _a curious shade of purple after all, lit up with excitement. "Will I get my own sword?"

Hiko had to bite his cheek to stop himself from grinning at the childlike enthusiasm. He was certain that after a few months, the kid wouldn't be all that enamored with the weapon. "In due course," he answered, cryptically.

Expression clouding slightly, Kenshin merely tilted his head.

"Do you know what your name means?"

"Sir?"

"It means '_The Heart of the Sword'_," Hiko said. "You will learn to live by it, but to do that, you must learn other things, too. Without these things, you will be a mere child, playing with a dangerous weapon."

"I know how to use a hammer," Kenshin told him, proudly. "I also know how to use a hoe and a rake because I used to help the farmers."

Hiko eyed the kid's stick-like arms and wondered if he had been much help with those heavy tools. No matter. At least he had some sort of experience. "The sword is a different thing all together," was all he said. "That training comes later. For now, discipline your mind before you discipline your body." He could tell that Kenshin's curiosity had been piqued because the boy's eyes sparkled once again. "Do you know how to read and write?"

"No, sir…not really, sir…I was taught a little by my parents and when I had the chance, I attended a few classes with the other children."

The answer had been rather hesitant and vague, but Hiko did not want to pry. _Take things one step at a time_, Hiko told himself. If he didn't, he'd give up before he even began.

"So we will start with that," he announced, motioning Kenshin over to a small table. "I will give you examples and you will practice learning them. Until you can do so efficiently, you won't touch the sword, am I understood?"

For a moment, he thought Kenshin would start pouting, but the child nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hiko grunted, wondering how long the child's obedient and humble attitude would last. Pretty soon he was sure the kid would be a little fireball of energy. For now, he'd content himself and take advantage of this more subdued version.

Where once he'd despaired that there would be no successor, the determined look on his chosen apprentice's face made him more secure with his decision.

The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would pass on at last.

There were just a few bumps along the way to contend with.

As the child made his way toward the low table, he stepped on the hem of his shirt, stumbled and fell, bringing the bucket of water that Hiko had been cleaning with down with him, uttering a soft exclamation.

The Master cringed.

Strike that…there were _roadblocks_ that seemed to litter the path toward making this kid his successor.

This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,125_

_Moving forward..._

* * *

**AN**: I'm taking a lot of liberty with Kenshin's past as Watsuki-sama did not give us much to go on. But hey, that's the beauty of fanfiction. Martial arts are not all about fighting – "wax on, wax off" as they say. Hiko's got a lot more to teach than discipline. And he's got a lot more to worry about. Please let me know your thoughts on this perspective that I've written. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	5. Putting the Best Foot Forward

**Of Wine**** and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** I hope I can keep these weekly updates going. The inspiration from everyone is just truly overwhelming. I can't thank you enough. This time around, I'm going to have a short note before the chapter begins.

* * *

_Notes:_

Respect is shown in a variety of ways in the Japanese culture. Since _Rurouni Kenshin_ is greatly steeped in it, I can't get away without making some references because they just do not translate well enough into the English language. Again, I'll stress that I like to generally stay away from _unnecessary_ usage of the Japanese language in my stories, but in these cases, I find I have to make an exception.

**-San: **this is an honorific, usually tacked on at the end of a stranger's name or an elderly person's name.

**Bowing:** the customary greeting of the Japanese people. The more important the person, the deeper the bow.

_End notes._

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**- Putting the Best Foot Forward -**

The early hours of the morning were witnesses to a man and child winding their way down the mountain. The former was tall, broad and muscled whereas the latter was a scrawny thing, tiny in comparison.

Unlike the man, the child was dressed in a shirt that he seemed to be swimming in, while his companion looked almost regal in his garb of forest-colored clothing and red-trimmed white cloak.

Together they walked toward the town and the going, though slow, was better than it would have been had they tried to make the trip three weeks earlier. The boy had a healthy tinge of pink to his cheeks now and looked much better than he had when he'd first entered into the care of the man.

Time and again, Kenshin would reach out to steady himself using his Master's hand.

"You've got the worst balance I've ever seen," Hiko commented.

Kenshin frowned and let go of his hand. "You walk too fast."

"You're just clumsy. You'd better not fall on your face and embarrass me when we get to the town." His little face turned as red as his hair and he scowled up at the man, displaying that spirit that Hiko loved to see.

"I won't!"

"See to it that you don't."

They walked together again in silence before Kenshin asked, "Master? When we get to there, can I have a brush set of my own like yours?"

Hiko nodded once. "Yes. You are starting to wear mine out with the way you press so hard on it."

Kenshin looked torn between making a face, but then he grinned, hopefully. "Can I have a sake disk like yours, too?"

It was Hiko's turn to scowl. "No, of course not. You're too young for something like that."

The child absentmindedly grabbed his hand again. "When I'm older, then?"

The Master actually smiled. "Yes. When you're older. But today, we are going to focus on getting you some clothes so you can start your physical training as soon as possible."

Kenshin hopped down a rock, wobbling a little but using Hiko as a crutch. "What are those for?" and he pointed toward the sacks that were slung over one of the man's shoulders.

Hiko shrugged it in emphasis. "These are the pottery pieces that I've finished. I'm going to sell them." At Kenshin's questioning hum, he explained, "That's how I make a living. How else do you think I am able to make money?"

Kenshin thought on that for a moment. Where he'd come from, his parents had worked for other people. Somehow, he couldn't see Hiko doing any farming, or bowing and scraping to samurai who came to tax the land. Maybe that's why the man lived up in the mountains. Maybe he didn't want to pay dues to the collectors…

Or maybe he was running away from them?

The speculations made him lag behind and Hiko sharply called his attention. "You're daydreaming again, aren't you? Keep up or else I'll leave you behind."

If there was one thing that Kenshin had learned, Hiko was a man of his word. If he said he would do it, he would do it. "Sorry, Master." He scurried to catch up.

By the time they reached the village, it was already bustling with activity. Townspeople had opened up their stores and the farmers were out planting. A few children ran through the dirt streets, laughing and playing. Other children were strolling together in a group no doubt off to some lessons if the supplies in their hands indicated anything.

As soon as the two of them made their presence known, a hush fell over the crowd and all eyes turned to them. They settled curiously on the boy, whom they'd never seen before.

Shyly, Kenshin returned their gaze, his grip on his Master's hand tightening.

"Hiko-san! Good morning!" a woman called out. She was the one heading the group of children.

"Shibata-san, good morning," Hiko replied.

"Who is this young lady?" Shibata asked, peering down at Kenshin.

And here Kenshin was thinking she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He changed his mind.

"I'm a boy, not a girl!" He told her, heatedly. "You take that back!"

Shibata looked surprised and before she could apologize, Hiko yanked his student forward. "Idiot! That's not how you talk to your elders!" He looked to the young woman ruefully. "Sorry. He's got a temper, this one." To Kenshin, he ordered, "Introduce yourself and apologize for being so rude."

"So rude? She called me a girl!"

"Kenshin." His tone rose at the end and that disapproving look was on his face, telling the child that he should not argue.

Hurt, Kenshin looked to his Master and then to the woman. "Sorry," he mumbled, unenthusiastically and bowing as if to show he really meant it (when really, he didn't).

Shibata gave a nervous laugh. "Kenshin, is it? I'm sorry if I insulted you."

He didn't answer, straightening and looking at her dolefully. At a look from his Master, however, he dipped his head in a reluctant manner but chose not to reply.

Shibata looked to Hiko who put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "This is my new apprentice." He let his fingers squeeze slightly, prompting Kenshin to murmur, "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled down at him and he once again had the thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Will I get the pleasure of teaching you?" she asked, but Hiko was the one who replied, "No. He learns with me."

"Surely you don't plan to make the child a hermit as well?"

"If you are questioning my ability to teach fundamental material, Shibata-san, I regret to inform you that I am greatly offended."

Eyes widening, Shibata bowed low. "Of course not! Hiko-san, I defer to you. I am merely offering my services if ever they are needed."

Hiko looked down at her, and finally swept his cape to the side. "I'll keep that in mind. That does not mean, however, that Kenshin is to be denied the rights to socialization with the other children whenever we are in town." He glanced at Kenshin, who was watching the exchange with a solemn expression. "You may join them in their play, if you desire."

Kenshin considered it for a moment, before shaking his head and shrinking back behind him.

"Very well. Shibata-san," his guardian excused them with a bow of the head and a flourish of his cloak. Once again, Kenshin had to trot to keep up.

Once they had left the woman and children behind, Hiko turned to face him, glowering. "You will watch your tongue and manners young man. You're already a bumbling fool but I cannot tolerate insolence." It was not a question. It was a command.

The boy stiffened. "Yes, sir."

Hiko grunted, angrily leading them off again toward another building closer to the middle of the town. Here, he was introduced to the winemaker, whose name Kenshin did not catch because he was too busy trying to read the different names of the sake around them. Only after his mentor had bought himself some alcohol did they wander over toward the vendor whom Hiko supplied with wares.

This man was middle-aged. His hair was graying and receding. To Kenshin, he seemed shady, but he held his tongue, not wanting to incur Hiko's wrath any more that day. He kept himself closer to the doorway so that he would not be within reach of the unknown man.

Here, Hiko dropped off his new creations and gathered the money he'd made off of the ones that had been sold. As the two men talked, Kenshin looked around the store and caught sight of a glass container, with something that looked very similar to a rabbit within.

"Don't touch anything," Hiko called, when he caught sight of Kenshin bending over it to pick it up.

Little hands retreating, Kenshin looked round at him.

"You break it and I'll have your hide," Hiko warned. "Keep your hands to yourself when it comes to things that aren't yours."

Kenshin glanced at the figurine again and backed away a step. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Hiko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The shopkeeper merely laughed and commented on what a fatherly figure the swordsman seemed to be.

If Kenshin didn't know better, he could have sworn he saw a blush rise to Hiko's cheeks. But the man was moving again, taking Kenshin's elbow and dragging him along with him.

Many times people stopped Hiko to have a word with him and Kenshin lost track of how many people he was introduced to. He concentrated instead on keeping up with his Master's long legs and with drinking in the sights of a town that, to a little village bumpkin, was terrifyingly amazing.

Their last stop before making the trek back up the mountain was the dressmaker's. There, they had him fitted for new clothing and various accessories. Afterwards, Master and Apprentice wound their way toward the trail they'd taken earlier, the pack considerably heavier than it had been from that morning with their new purchases.

By that point in time, Kenshin was exhausted. His belly was full, and he was actually looking forward to the seclusion of the cabin. After having been surrounded by so many people all day long, he was feeling a little overwhelmed. He thought back on those he'd seen and met and tried to remember what their names and occupations were.

Hiko seemed to read his mind, "I know for a fact that you don't remember a single person you met because you daydreamed the entire time."

Kenshin wanted to refute that, but he couldn't. Damn, the man seemed to know everything! He could feel a blush rise to his cheeks.

"We'll have to work on your focus," Hiko sighed.

The setting sun was witness to a man and child, winding their way up the mountain, hand-in-hand, making their way back home.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,647_

_Moving forward…_

* * *

**AN:** For those of you who are wondering why Kenshin seems so clumsy and airheaded (for lack of a better word), just remember that he is still a little boy. Children tend to have a very short attention span and their curiosity is boundless. I'm sure Kenshin acted much the same way as any kid when surrounded by new faces and things. In any case, I ask that you give me your feedback and thoughts on this latest installment. Until the next chapter,

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	6. Evanescence

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** As winter approaches, my mood sinks. I really dislike this weather. I hope it doesn't affect my writing. So far, all I am is inspired; especially by your reviews and comments. I can't thank you enough.

* * *

**Note:**

_Evanescence_ – the event of gradual fading; disappearing from both mind and sight

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**- Evanescence -**

He looked very different now that he was dressed properly in clothes that actually fit him. No longer swimming in what he wore, Kenshin had ceased looking like a beggar's child. The dark blue material of his shirt brought out a similar hue in the boy's eyes and did not clash terribly with the red of his hair.

Currently, he was squatting beside the river, using a stick to write in the dirt. After every few moments, he would read what he'd written aloud, almost as if to commit it to memory.

As Hiko scrubbed at the laundry a few meters away, he kept an eye and an ear on him, watching as Kenshin hopped around the sand, careful not to smudge the work he'd just finished with his new sandals. Hiko watched to make sure that he didn't get too close to the water – he doubted the boy knew how to swim.

Sometimes, Kenshin would get distracted by something, be it a bird in flight or a random insect that caught his fancy. Other times, he would break into a small tune under his breath as he wrote. The sound brought back a feeling of nostalgia for Hiko and a sense of relief: the boy was getting better.

Little by little, he was breaking out of his shell, becoming more comfortable in another's presence. Already he was looking up to Hiko with adoration written all over his face. The power behind his trusting eyes made Hiko dread the day he would have to teach the child a technique that would take away whatever remained of his innocence.

Later.

That would come later.

For now, it was enough that Kenshin was learning to open up.

He finished wringing out the last of the laundry and got to his feet, wiping his hands on his breeches as he did so. He checked to see Kenshin bent over his work again, his face a mask of pure concentration.

"Hmm…those don't look like characters to me," Hiko noted, looking over the kid's shoulder to inspect his handiwork. If he didn't know better, Kenshin had been drawing a picture of the two of them.

Kenshin's face turned as red as his hair and he fairly jumped a few feet off the ground at the sound of his voice. "M-Master!"

"I thought I told you to study," Hiko said, disapprovingly.

Kenshin glanced at the sketch in the ground. "You did. I'm sorry, sir. I…"

Hiko cut him off. "You were day dreaming again."

Kenshin bit his lip and turned his eyes away, bowing his head in contrition.

"Kenshin, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it," Hiko told him, sternly. "There is a time to learn and there is a time to play. Do you understand me?"

The boy bowed his head lower. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master." He lifted his head slightly, still not daring to meet his mentor's gaze. "But…"

"What?"

"I did do some work," was the quiet protest. With a trembling finger, Kenshin pointed to the other patches of dirt, which were indeed decorated in the child's messy handwriting. "I was waiting for you to check it."

Hiko swept over to take a look and was satisfied to see that the boy had memorized the first few principles that he'd been taught. There was much in the boy's calligraphy that was left to be desired, but he grudgingly acknowledged the fact that the boy had indeed done what had been asked of him.

The swordsmaster did not offer him a congratulatory remark nor did he let slip any semblance of a smile. To do so would only be encouraging the boy's constant flitting thoughts and he did not want him to make a habit of it. Instead, he motioned his student forward. "In the future, I will have none of your…art…littering your work."

"Yes, sir."

"If and when I am satisfied with what you've done, only then will you be allowed to gallivant."

Hiko expected Kenshin to bow his head again, but instead, the boy met his gaze at last, a smile on his face. "Thank you, sir!"

The Master wondered at the praise but chose not to comment on it. "Come along then," he ordered, curtly. "You are to fill this bucket with water and carry it back home. It's time we start strengthening those scrawny arms of yours. If you find it too heavy, I'll help you."

Kenshin scowled at the jibe. "I can do it by myself!"

Hiko couldn't help his laugh. "Suit yourself. Mind you don't go spilling it all."

"Yes, Master! I won't!" the boy chirped. His eagerness was evident in his voice. As Hiko bent to gather the laundry, he watched as his charge dipped the bucket in the water and lugged it forward. The water sloshed, escaping its wooden confines. Seeing this, Kenshin frowned and returned to the river to refill it. This time, he took his time coming back, using both arms to steady the container.

Hiko waited for him, patiently, wanting the boy to learn to take the responsibility seriously. After all, he would start having Kenshin fetch it every morning. He swung the laundry basket over his shoulder and began to lead them back home.

As always, Kenshin followed, leaving behind his pictures still etched in the sand.

By the morrow, they would be gone, but they were forever imprinted in the Master's memory.

* * *

_Word Count: 908_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** A short blurb this time around. I wanted to focus on Hiko's ability to instill a bit of discipline in his seemingly wayward student. Also, I wanted to portray the little things that are dear to Hiko's heart even though he would never admit it aloud.

Your thoughts, as always, are highly valued. Craved, even. Please be considerate in leaving me a review.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	7. Bridging the Gap

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** It's a short this time around. Inspired by the saying, "立って歩け、前へ進め！"― Stand and walk, move ahead. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**- Bridging the Gap -**

* * *

His lungs were burning, his hair, usually dark like blood in dim lighting, was flame red under the sunlight. It was tickling his neck, sticking to it where perspiration caught the stray strands in its web.

Impatiently, Kenshin swiped it back, forcing himself to run the last stretch that was laid out before him.

As he blundered into the clearing where his Master was sitting sipping sake on a log many yards away, Hiko threw a dark look at him.

"Too slow. You're a few minutes later than last time."

Trying to gather his breath, Kenshin collapsed to the ground with a groan.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu relies on speed," Hiko lectured. "That is what makes it different from all the other styles out there. That's what makes it the most effective and unbeatable."

Kenshin did not answer, too busy trying to figure out which part of his body hurt most and which to nurse first. And golly...was he ever thirsty!

"Again."

"_What_?"

"Do your track again."

"But Master - "

"Don't argue with me, boy," Hiko took another leisurely sip from his sake disk as if to spite him. "If you can't cut it down by another minute, then you'll keep at it until you do."

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. All he'd been doing for the last two months was running a set track and doing a mountain of chores. When was he ever going to get to hold a sword? "I thought you said you were going to teach me how to fight a battle, not run away from one," he grumbled.

In the blink of an eye, Hiko was suddenly in front of him, his face drawn back into its customary scowl. Kenshin's gasp was a little late as he was grabbed by the collar and shaken. "If I were an enemy, I would have skewered you by now. If you aren't quick enough in a real fight you will be." He let his words hang in the air before saying, "The next time I hear you mouth off on me, I won't hesitate to let you taste what can happen."

Kenshin had to dry-swallow, as terrified as he was. How the _hell _had he moved so fast? He hadn't even seen him…! "Yes, Master. Sorry. I-I understand."

"Good. Now quit snivelling and get to it." Unceremoniously, he was dropped to his feet. "Your time starts again in ten minutes. Stretch and off you go."

The child didn't spare the time to answer, mentally prepping himself as he rested. He could do this. He'd done it before. He'd show the Master!

Hiko repositioned himself on the log, drinking his sake as if he hadn't been interrupted in the first place.

Kenshin crouched, making sure his sandals were snug around his feet, massaging his muscles and waiting for his heart beat to calm. In his mind, he had plenty of choice words for his mentor. The least he could have done was given him something to drink!

He looked longingly toward the Master's sake jug. He saw Hiko raise the disk to him in a mocking salute.

When the signal came for him to start, Kenshin shot off into the thicket of trees, determined to do better. He wanted to show his Master that he would not quit. He wanted, more than anything, to make the man proud.

He rounded the track, trying to find a rhythm in his footfalls, his breathing becoming labored. His body protested against the act of using so much energy again so soon, but he willed himself to ignore it.

Later.

Later he would listen to its complaints of aches and pains. For now, he just had to _do_, and do good. To help him focus better, he thought about other things. His parents. His brothers. His sister. The girls who had died on his behalf.

This was for them.

This was for him, so that he would never have to endure such sorrow again.

When Kenshin came to the clearing, Hiko was standing, his long cloak only inches from the ground.

For a moment, Student and Master stared at each other.

Then, without a word, the latter stalked into the cabin.

Fear spiked in the boy at the silence. Had he failed?

Standing uncertainly in his spot, Kenshin watched from a distance as Hiko proceeded to dip a ladle in the water bucket by the front door. He filled not only one cup, but two.

Through his exhaustion, Kenshin felt a grin stretch his cheeks. Eagerly, he crossed the last stretch, bridging the gap that lay before him and his beloved Master.

* * *

_Word Count: 771_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN**: Thank you everyone, for your continued support. I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible and I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this. Please review! Inspire me again. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	8. Disciplinary Action

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Welcome to the new readers and welcome back to those who have been dropping in to read what I have to offer. I am positively thrilled to see that my work is being appreciated by others. I can't thank you enough. I know that the last couple of chapters were short, so this time around, it's a bit longer.

_**A note (warning?) for this chapter**:_ corporal punishment is touched upon.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**- Disciplinary Action -**

_Slash!_

_ Slash!_

He was angry.

He was seething.

How on earth had he gotten himself such a stupid pupil?!

_Slash!_

_ Slash!_

His muscles flexed under the strain of repetitive strokes. He had lost count of how many he'd done already. A hundred? Two hundred?

It didn't matter.

Again, he sliced through the air, his blade whistling, his sweat falling, but most importantly, his temper ebbing. As long as he kept up this steady workout, he knew he would cool off. It was important because he was certain that if he faced his charge with the wrong temperament, he'd break the kid in two.

_Slash!_

_ Slash!_

This was the reason why he'd never chosen to get married. This was the reason why he'd been hesitant to find a student to begin with.

Damn it…

He wasn't good with children!

And then Kenshin…

Kenshin had stared at him with those _eyes_…

Never before had Hiko Seijuuro hated himself more than he had then.

_Slash!_

_ Slash!_

The boy had tried playing with his kiln, burning himself and destroying the most recent masterpiece Hiko had been working on.

Now, Kenshin was in the cabin, suffering, not only from the pain of burns, but from being turned over his knee and walloped good for his idiocy. Afterwards, Hiko had stormed off to rid himself of any excess anger before he really lost it on the little fool.

Had he been that stupid when he'd been that young? Hiko wondered. No. He couldn't remember ever trying to piss his Master off on purpose.

_Slash!_

_ Slash!_

Hiko commanded himself to do another hundred swings.

By the time he was done, he had put away the brunt of his anger and had planned out a whole lecture for the boy. He strode toward the site where the incident had taken place, just to double check that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The last thing he wanted was for anything else to catch on fire.

The fire inside the kiln was still roaring, as it usually was when it was left on because it had to be at a certain temperature to be sure that the clay used in his pottery pieces would bake correctly. There was a scattering of mud, clay and broken pieces of work that littered the floor just around the area.

In the mess, something caught Hiko's eye.

A half formed, half baked, mutated form of what looked like…

A bird?

Realization dawned on the swordsman.

Had Kenshin been trying his hand at pottery?

The cabin seemed empty, but Hiko could sense Kenshin's presence within. His sharp hearing could pick out the sounds of muffled sobs and the occasional hiccup.

Was the brat still whinging?

Ugh.

Children.

He had to force down the spark of annoyance that rose up in him.

No matter what, the kid had deserved what he'd gotten.

In all truth and honesty, though, Hiko had been scared stiff. When Kenshin's wail brought him out of the cabin and he'd seen the child _on fire_, the most awful feeling of not being able to do anything had crashed over him.

He'd always prided himself with the fact that he could come to anyone's rescue. But at that moment in time, he'd never felt so helpless in his life.

His boy – because that was what Kenshin was to him now – was hurt and he could only watch as he cried out in pain.

After that, Hiko had jumped into action, propelling the child away from the furnace and stamping out the flames that had started to lick the boy's clothing. Then, he'd dragged the child into the cabin where he'd immediately dunked the already blistering skin into a bucket of water that he'd intended to use for their dinner's soup.

He could still remember Kenshin's yowls of pain and terror.

Hiko had already warned him not to go anywhere near his workplace.

Unfortunately for him, he had an insolent brat who apparently had a disregard for rules.

The crying came from the bedroom where Kenshin had fled after his punishment. When Hiko pushed open the door, he saw the boy sitting on the floor hunched over, his hands clutched to his chest. His amethyst eyes were wide, wet and pleading, filled with a swirl of emotions when he caught sight of him. "Oh, Master…" Kenshin whimpered, between rattling teeth. "Oh, Master, it hurts…! It hurts so much…!"

Compassion rose up to drag the annoyance down, the two emotions warring for control over Hiko. Eventually, compassion won out as it had that day when he'd first come to Kenshin's aid. Gruffly, Hiko said, "Of course it does, you idiot. You were burned. Did you think those blisters are decorations?" he couldn't help the blunt tone in his voice. "You could have been killed. And here I thought you were getting smarter."

Kenshin winced when Hiko rapped a knuckle sharply on his forehead.

"I won't…I won't do it…ever again!"

"I'm sure you won't."

Kenshin reached up to wipe away his tears but stopped short when his fingers, raw and blistered from the fire that had licked his skin, touched his face. He broke out into fresh tears. "I'm s-sorry for disobeying you, sir!" he said, bowing his head.

"For _deliberatel_y disobeying me," Hiko corrected, steely. "I have half the mind to let you suffer through your burns as a reminder."

"Oh…p-please, Master! Please don't!" Kenshin begged.

Hiko held up a hand and said, "But I won't because that will affect your training. It may permanently impair your hands to the point where you can't use the sword at all."

Kenshin let out a soft cry and Hiko turned to go back to the kitchen. "Come on," he called, "let's get some ointment on that, now."

The boy meekly waddled out after him, more than eager to find some sort of reprieve from the pain he was feeling. Hiko felt that stirring of compassion again as he knelt to apply said ointment and wrap the small hands up. "If I ever see you go near that kiln again without my permission or my supervision, you'll have it worse," he said, hotly.

Kenshin said nothing, his small body trembling each time Hiko touched a burn.

"It is not a playground. And clay is not a toy. You've not only hurt yourself, but you've cost me a whole day's work. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I didn't mean to…"

"So what _did_ you mean to do?"

"I wanted…I wanted to try," Kenshin sniffled. "I-I wanted to make a-art the w-way you did…." More tears streaked the boy's face. He winced again when Hiko started the other hand. "But then…"

"Idiot," Hiko breathed, gently dabbing on the paste with a practiced ease. He had had to administer this kind of treatment on himself for minor burns. "You're lucky you didn't injure yourself permanently, you stupid pupil."

Kenshin gave him a miserable frown.

"What did you do, climb into the oven?" Hiko asked. Somehow, he wouldn't be all that surprised.

Kenshin responded, "I…I was putting something in the f-fire and…and…"

The blubbering was getting on Hiko's nerves. "And what?"

"And I got scared," Kenshin finished, in a whisper. "I remembered my village b-burning down and…and I th-thought I heard voices…"

Great, now the kid was hallucinating.

He'd have to do something about that. "Listen, Kenshin. There's nothing to be ashamed of in being afraid. But you can't let your imagination get away from you. Focus is a swordsman's best weapon." As he spoke, he began to coil a bandage strip around the first hand, which was a little difficult to do because it kept shaking. "If you lose your head, you lose everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. This just shows that you are still weak from the traumas of your past. You must face your fears and get over them."

"But…" those eyes were filling with tears again.

"One day, I'll teach you how to refine clay," Hiko allowed, chastising himself for the way he was getting so soft. But who wouldn't fold after a look like that? "You won't be alone."

He completed his task quickly and efficiently, with the most gentleness he could muster because Kenshin's shaking had not subsided. "Hush now," he said, awkwardly patting the child on the head. "You're okay. You're going to be just fine. It's over."

Kenshin smiled through his tears. "Th-thank you, Master."

Those three words warmed him to the core. Hiko felt pride swell in him to the point where he felt like he was going to burst. He covered it by gruffly shooing the boy back to the bedroom. "Get on with you, then. No dinner for you because of your behaviour."

"Yes, sir. I'm…I'm sorry, sir."

"I'll bet you are."

Flushing, Kenshin rose to his feet and shuffled off to serve the rest of his punishment without complaint.

In the morning, when he woke, the wounds throbbed in painful reminder of the incident the day before. But that wasn't what hurt the most. It was the memory of the Master's deep disapproval that struck him the hardest.

Just as he was about to curl into a dismal ball of blankets and bed clothes, Kenshin caught sight of something.

A perfectly shaped, beautifully painted clay bird that lay next to his pillow.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,559_

_Moving forward…_

* * *

AN: Again, I see Hiko as the strict, no-nonsense type of man who practices what he preaches. Punishing children when they've been disobedient is, as all parents will agree, inevitable. A parent who loses their cool with their child and beats him senseless will not garner respect from them. Writing Hiko's disciplinary side was tougher than I'd expected. Do let me know your thoughts on this snippet.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	9. Confessions of a Child

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V. **

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN**: Merry Christmas, everyone. Here's another chapter before the New Year begins. I know, I've been absent for a couple of weeks. But I'm back and with renewed inspiration. Moving on to more important matters: I've been deliberately vague as to the timeline in this fanfic. I'll let your imaginations fill in that small detail. In any case, I'm not jumping a huge period this time around. At least, I don't think I am. Again, I'll let you be the judge of that.

**A note/2****nd**** Disclaimer**: The characters Ushio, Kazuma and Neishi do not belong to me. They are borrowed characters from _Scarred Sword Heart_ and come from her story _Alone_. They are used in this story with permission.

**Warnings: Mentions/implications of sexual and physical abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**- Confessions of a Child -**

Kenshin shifted under his blanket, trying to find a comfortable spot.

He was exhausted.

Hour after endless hour, Hiko had him doing every sort of physical exercise imaginable. His legs hurt something awful from all that running and jumping. He tried to ignore the throbbing pains, but it was quite difficult to do so. There was even a stitch in his side and it radiated all the way to his back.

Miserably, he shifted into a fetal position as quietly as possible.

A few feet away lay Hiko, sleeping soundly, his breathing deep, his large chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Kenshin wondered what kinds of things Hiko's master had made him do; if he'd been a quick learner. If he'd been just as sore. He hoped so. It was times like these that Kenshin couldn't help resenting his Master's instructions.

The night wore on, wrapping both figures in its embrace.

As Kenshin's eyelids grew heavier and heavier, he felt an uneasiness creep over his body. He struggled to stay awake, but for some reason, he was continually sucked into a black, black void that he could not fight against.

Something was wrong.

He opened his mouth to call for help, but it was as if something…no, some_one _was holding his mouth shut.

As if that thought triggered something, Kenshin distinctly felt the press of flesh and fingers on his chin, forcing him to clamp his mouth shut, partially covering his nose so that it made it hard for him to breathe.

And then he felt it…

Another hand, pinning him down.

Hot breath on his cheek.

With a muffled cry, he tried to pull away.

No…

_No! _

The hands were now trying to remove his clothing and he felt his eyes prick with tears. With even more determination, he thrashed, trying to squirm free. Trying to throw that _body_ off him.

The hands moved lower, over his chest, his stomach, down to…

Kenshin lashed out in abject terror, squeezing his eyes shut so that maybe, maybe, he could make the figure go away.

"Quit struggling!"

That voice…

Ushio?

"Damned kid!" Ushio growled, pushing down harder, and Kenshin thought he might faint at the familiar, oily smell of the man's skin that seemed to permeate his surroundings. At the familiar, deep voice that was usually dead calm.

What was going on?

"Mmm….nnn…ooo…" Kenshin wailed, as he felt his legs being held down by other invisible hands so that he could not kick. His muscles, still so sore, screamed in protest to the rough restraints. He didn't care if he was crying or how pathetic he must seem to these men.

How had they found him again?

Where was…

His head jerked free from the hand covering his mouth. "M-Master! _Master_!" he shrieked, in desperation. "Master, help me!"

"I said, quit struggling, you idiot!"

He was being shaken then, so hard that his teeth began to rattle. "Kenshin, wake up!"

Abruptly, Ushio's voice turned to that of Hiko's and Kenshin's eyes snapped open to reveal a bedraggled image of his Master, his large hands gripping his shoulders, face hovering anxiously over his. His legs were tangled tightly in his blankets, which Hiko busily removed. "Master!" Kenshin gasped, feeling relief force its way down each and every one of his nerves.

It wasn't real.

It hadn't been real.

A nightmare.

Without thinking, he clutched onto Hiko's shirt and burst into tears.

Ushio…

Kazuma…

Neishi…

They weren't here.

He was safe.

Kenshin could hear Hiko murmuring to him, but he couldn't for the life of him understand what he was saying. He merely clung harder as if afraid the man would disappear completely.

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing in small circles. This hand was welcome, though, not one filled with any malicious intent. This one protected and came to his rescue.

As he cried out his frustrations and fear, that hand continually rubbed his back in a silent gesture of comfort. When he could not shed any more tears, Kenshin rested his head on his Master's knees.

"Gods…you wet the bed," Hiko grumbled, and the boy cringed in embarrassment. When he made no answer, the Master prodded, "Do you…want to talk about it?"

Face flaming, Kenshin's fist on Hiko's shirt tightened.

He let the silence stretch for quite a while as he tried to sort through what he was going to say. Finally, he whispered, "They…they used to come in the middle of the night…and…" he shivered at the mere memory. He forced himself to continue. "They would take me to a little room. I couldn't fight them, sir. They were too strong. I…I couldn't fight them!"

"Who were they?"

"S-slave traders. They wanted me to learn how to…to become a…"

Hiko's hand stopped its motions.

"They hurt me. They _hurt_ me!" Kenshin wept, unable to keep his frustration from showing. "Everyone was scared of them. They never came to stop them. And they always laughed." His round eyes rose to meet his Master's, shining with unrestrained loathing. "I hate them!"

Hiko's mind was racing, the familiar urge to go out there and find those bastards and bring them due retribution pounding through his veins. "But they didn't actually - "

Kenshin's response was a tearful sigh. "No..."

The Master let out his breath through his nostrils, slowly, trying to calm his rage. He had always expected that that had been the case. It was a small comfort to know that Kenshin hadn't been broken beyond repair.

Slowly, Hiko began to rub his back again. "Go back to sleep, Kenshin," he said, quietly. "You can sleep on my futon tonight."

But Kenshin did not relinquish his grip. "I don't want to…"

"You're tired," the Master told him. "If you don't get your rest, you will be cranky in the morning. I won't have it."

Kenshin wanted to cry some more, but the fatigue that Hiko had spoken of pressed in all around him. His very bones ached with it. As if to prove the Master right, he yawned.

Before he could protest, Hiko had him on his feet, stripping him of his soiled clothing and dragging him to the other bed.

"Master?"  
Grunt.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

Another grunt.

He was already starting to drift off into sleep. He felt something warm surround him and it smelled like cedar and sandalwood and a hint of smoke. It enveloped him in a warm, gentle hug. Soon, he was snoring, rolled up in his Master's cloak, fast asleep.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,090_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN: **Therapy for people who have been abused almost always starts with the patient admitting that the event(s) in question actually happened. After that, it usually proceeds to the patient talking about what took place (whether in detail or not). Denial, suppression, and fear are the hardest things to overcome. Keep in mind that trauma like Kenshin's can take years to come to terms with, if at all. Again, I hope I did the clinical trial – however vague it might have seemed – justice. And, I'll admit, having Hiko comfort his student was just too sweet to pass up writing. Please leave your comments in the form of a review.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	10. Gestures of Affection

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V. **

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN**: Happy New Year, everyone! May it bring even greater things than 2012! More inspiration, happiness and prosperity are what I hope for! Here's the next chapter; rather light and a break for our dear Master and Apprentice.

**Notes: **

I've veered away from historical detail a little in this chapter. 正月"Shougatsu", the Japanese New Year, was celebrated in the late 1800s _after_ the Meiji Restoration. But I figured there were some people who looked forward to the turn of the year and celebrated it beforehand in their own ways. History can only record so much. Again, I'm being purposefully vague as to the timeline – take it as you will.

Also, there is a bit of Shinto rituals touched upon here. Buddhism and Shintoism are the two largest religions in Japan, so festivals and the like are strongly connected.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**- Gestures of Affection -**

It was cold. So _bitingly_ cold.

It nipped at Hiko's cheeks and spread itself swiftly throughout his body. But forward he pressed, for it was the only option. A snowstorm looked to be on the way and they were much closer to the Town than they were to home. If worse came to worse, they could wait out the bad weather at the local Inn.

He heard Kenshin behind him, sniffling and shuffling his feet as he tried his best to keep up. Realizing this, Hiko began to stomp the snow underfoot in an effort to help his boy out. If the redhead noticed, he did not let on, as intent as he was on keeping his footing so that he would not slip and fall on the ice beneath the snow.

Once again, he looked ridiculous in clothes that dwarfed his tiny body. It was the warmest coat that Hiko owned, and, not wanting Kenshin to suffer the drastic drop in temperature, had draped that around him.

The kid made use of the overly long sleeves, hiding his small hands within. Every so often, he would rub them together to try and keep them warm. His face was tinged pink despite Hiko's best efforts to use his own body to shield him from the worst of the wind's sting.

"Just a little further," Hiko told him.

In response, Kenshin puffed out a breath, no doubt looking forward to getting out of the cold.

It had been a while since the Master had dragged his apprentice with him to the Town. Staying away from gossip and meddling fools was the best way to keep his pupil focused, not to mention it saved him from the headache of having an overly materialistic monster on his hands. Already, he could picture children squalling in the marketplace, begging their parents for any sweet bun or pretty trinket their eyes landed on.

Up until now, Kenshin had only ever asked for one thing. Everything else, he was content to be given. Maybe it was because he was used to a simple life. Or perhaps it was because he felt he didn't deserve anything extra. Or was it because he was afraid to ask?

That thought ran clear to the back of his mind when the boy suddenly slipped. Faster than even his brain had time to process the action, Hiko's hand whipped out to grab hold of him before he could fall face-first into the snow.

Kenshin let out a surprised squeak, and whether it was because of his relief at being saved from what promised to be an embarrassing tumble or because he was taken aback by the sheer speed of Hiko's reflex, the Master did not know. He swiftly righted the child before resuming his pace as though it had not happened in the first place.

Kenshin hesitated for a moment or two before scurrying to catch up, long sleeves flying behind him. "Master," the boy asked once he had drawn level with him, "why must we travel in such weather?"

Questions again.

Lately, his apprentice had taken to asking him all sorts of things. Why was there such thing as seasons? How did birds learn to fly? Could there be such thing as ghosts? And the list went on and on.

"It is the turning of the year," Hiko told him, answering this question just as solemnly as he had all the others. "We are going down to get some more supplies before the weather hits its lowest peak. You don't want to be travelling in the worst of the winter, do you?"

He expected the boy to ask more questions, but surprisingly, he remained silent, sucking on his bottom lip deep in thought.

The trip took much longer than Hiko expected for by the time they reached the main heart of the city it was wide awake, preparing for noonday meals and the hustle and bustle of the festive crowd.

Everywhere they looked, people were dressed in their best, their clothes bright and overly decorated. They seemed, in Hiko's opinion, to match the colorful banners and ribbons that were strewn about the houses and the stalls. Kenshin's curious gaze took in all the sights, the bright spark in his eyes lifting Hiko's spirits. Laughter and singing rang in the air, mingling in with the sweet aromas of various dishes that were being made on the spot that tempted travellers to stop for a bite.

The roads were thick with slush, the snow not able to maintain its form after being trampled upon by hundreds of feet. It decided to concede defeat and left a path that Hiko didn't know if he liked better.

Resigned, he led them over to one of the many large bonfires that had been set up so that people could snatch a bit of warmth before returning to the festivities. Nearby, a bunch of children were running around playing a game and when Hiko saw Kenshin eyeing them, he put a hand to the child's back. "I have some errands to run," he said. "You may go with me or play with them if you wish."

Kenshin looked to him and then the children, before saying decidedly, "I'd like to join them, please, Master."

"Then off you go," acquiesced the elder. "And mind your manners and keep your wits about you. I will find you when I'm finished."

Bobbing his head enthusiastically, his boy did not need to be told twice, zipping away toward the other children as fast as his little legs could carry him. Soon, his red hair was lost within the crowds, and for a moment, Hiko felt an uncalled-for panic surge forward when he could no longer see his charge. He had to take several deep breaths to push the feeling away, wondering what on earth had caused it to surface in the first place.

Deep inside, he knew what it was.

Attachment.

Oh dear gods above, he was getting himself into a lot more trouble than he expected. No matter how hard Hiko tried to turn his heart to stone, Kenshin seemed to be able to squeeze himself into the vulnerable cracks he'd (intentionally?) left. It wouldn't do to become too tender or else it would only make it much harder on his apprentice in the coming years.

In the final test.

As though reading his mind, the crowds before him parted slightly, giving Hiko the ability to see the little redhead playing alongside the other children, his innocent face alight with the mischief that came pre-packaged with little boys.

With a small smirk, Hiko shook his head.

For now, he supposed, it was okay to raise the boy in such a way. Kenshin had seen and experienced enough grief that a little bit of love was not a punishment.

He stalked off to get his purchases, not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer. But it followed him around as he bought the boy a new pair of gloves, a new pair of socks, another pair of sandals and a warm, fit-to-size coat that was the same color as his.

When he came upon his student a few hours later, the boy excitedly grabbed his hand. "Master, come see! They say that the Temple bells are going to ring!"

Amused, but trying not to show it, Hiko let himself be led through the crowd. "Calm down, Kenshin," he said, as the child began to run up the long set of stairs that had been swept clean of any snow. "The Temple is not going anywhere and the bells will ring all afternoon. Be careful or you'll trip again."

Obediently, Kenshin slowed his pace and together, he and Hiko finished the trek upward.

Up ahead, a few priests were chanting a prayer and Kenshin craned his neck to see. "But why do they ring the bell?" he demanded in a whisper that was not quite a whisper. It made heads turn to regard him but the line shuffled forward as the people moved to make their individual requests for the new year ahead.

"It is done so that the gods will hear. It is said that the sounds carry the words to the higher heavens," Hiko told him.

Kenshin gave him a dubious frown, but he turned to pay attention to what the other people were doing.

"Would you like to make your own requests? " Hiko offered.

To his surprise, Kenshin ducked his head and hunched his shoulders.

It was Hiko's turn to frown. "But surely there is something that you desire?" For what little boy didn't? He was fairly sure that Kenshin was bursting with them.

Again, his apprentice shook his head. "No, sir..." he murmured. "I could not ask for anything more."

His thoughts from earlier came back to him and, impulsively, he thrust a coin into the child's hand when it came out to seek his own.

Surprised, Kenshin gazed up at him in question.

"You should at least pay your respects," Hiko said, rearranging his cloak in an effort to sound nonchalant. Let it not be said (or known) that Hiko Seijuuro ever doted on anyone. By that time, he was sweating due to the large number of bodies pressed together into one small space. He could always blame it on the sudden heat if anyone asked why a blush had risen to his cheeks. "If anything, you have things to be grateful for."

Kenshin seemed to consider that for a moment, his face taking on a very grave, very serious look that made Hiko wonder just what the child was actually thinking. Finally, he curled his fingers over the coin. "...Yes, I do."

As they approached the large offering box and bell, his student resolutely threw in his coin and reached out to ring the instrument as the many before him had.

Hiko watched as Kenshin bowed his head in respect and silently offered his petitions. When he was finished, he swiveled in place to regard his mentor in that way he had of looking for approval. When Hiko gave him a small nod, the boy broke into the most brilliant smile before rushing back to his side.

With a mental sigh at his affections, Hiko had his internal battle again of keeping his own smile from stretching across his cheeks. To cover up his unease, he marched forward and tossed a coin into the box for himself, copying Kenshin's earlier actions of ringing the bell.

Yes there was much to be thankful for, indeed.

And let it not be said (or known) what it was that Hiko was thankful for.

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 777_

_Moving Forward..._

* * *

**AN**: So I haven't dropped off the planet. I'm honestly trying to find the time to write and post as quickly as possible. Thank you for your patience. And also, a _**big**__ thank you_ to everyone who took the time to review. Your comments are the best thing an authoress could ask for. Finally, to everyone who favorite and followed this story, thank you for your support.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	11. Back to the Basics

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** I've had a few people ask me if this story will lead up to Kenshin leaving Hiko. The answer is: I haven't decided that yet. This collection of chapters seems so random that I'm surprised anyone is able to find a semblance of order to them.

Onward to yet another.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**- Back to the Basics -**

"But…" Kenshin chewed on his bottom lip, trying to quell the disappointment that rose up in him.

A few feet away, his Master looked at him, expectantly, his eyebrow raised – prompting; daring - waiting for him to finish his complaint. So, the child did.

"This isn't a sword," he protested.

"Clearly," was the drawling response. The sarcasm behind it made Kenshin wish he hadn't made a comment to begin with.

He lowered his gaze to the "weapon" he held. It was along pole, whittled into a shape similar to that of a sword, but it was made of sturdy wood. Its edge was nowhere near sharp enough to cut anything. Its weight, however, made him have to grip it with both of his hands.

And here he'd been so excited.

After months of studying hard, of trying his best at all the chores he'd been asked to do, he was rewarded with…with a toy.

Was the Master making fun of him?

"To wield a sword requires much discipline, indeed. It needs a resolve that you haven't yet grasped," Hiko told him, his deep voice wrenching Kenshin away from his dark thoughts. "Every pupil needs to practice, to strengthen themselves before they take on the burden of the sword. It is a weapon that demands respect.

"Only an idiot would let a child walk around with a sharp object that he doesn't even know how to hold. And I," the Master finished, with a flourish of his cape, "am no idiot. I'll not have you touch a sword until I am sure you deserve to. For now, this will suffice to learn the basics."

Kenshin lowered the makeshift blade to the floor. "Yes, sir."

Hiko seemed surprised by his quick compliance because his eyes widened slightly. He had expected a little more argument from his boy. After all, when children had it in their minds to fuss, their tantrums went further than a simple complaint.

Well, he supposed he was thankful that Kenshin wasn't exactly the typical type of child. Then again, it was a bit worrisome that he still lacked the normal reactions that most kids his age exhibited. There was still such a long way to go in rehabilitating him.

Hiko pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for further contemplation at a later time and moved to stand behind his student. Kenshin swiveled around so that he could listen to the Master's instructions. "Every morning, after you've brought in the water for breakfast, you will add some new routines to your daily exercise."

He smoothly unsheathed his sword with a grace that stopped Kenshin's breath in his throat. Slowly, he went about showing him how to swing his sword, how to grip it and how to keep his balance. "Fifty of these in the morning will do for now," Hiko said. "We will increase it over time. But today, I expect you to do as I did until I am pleased with what I see. "

Kenshin nodded, and, under his Master's sharp eye, began the drills.

So concentrated was he that he did not notice the sharp chill in the air, or the ominous presence of black clouds above their heads. His red-blood hair stirred in the late winter wind that brought with it a flurry of white snow. The nature around them went ignored however, as the student sliced his wooden sword viciously again and again through the air at an invisible enemy.

Perhaps he was envisioning those who hurt him.

Or maybe he was venting his anguish of the mess of his life into his strokes.

Whatever the case, the Master was impressed at the power behind each swing.

By the time Hiko called his actions to a halt, his arms felt hollow and his legs shook in exhaustion. The back of his shirt was soaked with sweat, his bangs clinging to his forehead. These he absently swept away with the back of his hand as he turned his eyes up eagerly to see if he had done well enough for his endeavors.

Hiko, as always, gave no outward sign of praise. He merely shrugged and said, "You'll get better over time," before turning to lead the way back. "Let's go inside. It will start to storm and I don't want you catching a cold."

Obediently, Kenshin scurried after him, clumsily stringing the wooden sword to his waist using the ties of his pants. When he reached his Master's side, he felt the man's big hand come to rest briefly on the top of his head before he was ushered into the warm cabin he'd come to consider home.

* * *

_Word Count: 776_

_Moving Forward..._

* * *

**AN:** There are those that believe that Hiko would instantly bestow Kenshin with an actual _Katana/Wakizashi_ for training. I am not one of those. There is no Master that would teach a complicated move to a novice who has not yet learned the basics. I have yet to meet one. So stands my defence at my belief that Hiko would start the boy's weapon training with a wooden sword.

The most important lesson in any form of Martial Art is respect. Respect for one's own discipline. Respect for the opponent. And respect for the weapon/technique that is being wielded.

Feel free to leave me your thoughts/comments on this chapter and on this idea. Agree? Disagree?

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	12. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** To everyone's awesome reviews, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It was interesting to see everyone's opinions with Kenshin's initial sword training. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who thinks the way I do. Thanks again for leaving me your thoughts. Here are mine on paper again: I hope you all don't mind if I continue jotting down the ramblings of my mind for a while longer.

_**Notes:**_ This chapter's title may be the same as Bonnie Tyler's song, but in no way was it inspired by it. Strange. In any case…

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**- Total Eclipse of the Heart -**

Kenshin tried not to stumble as his Master steered him forward and pushed him to sit down. "Master?"

It was the middle of the night and the boy was tired. After a full day of trying to increase his speed and stamina, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Or if not, at least lie down. His whole body was aching again. Hiko's heavy hands on his shoulders were uncomfortable and he couldn't help but be irritated.

"You will join me in Meditation," Hiko told him.

"Meditation, sir?"

"Yes," the man replied, moving in front of his pupil. Having just come from the bath, Hiko's long black hair splayed over his shoulders like a waterfall. He tied it back with a string before taking a seat so that he was facing the boy. He crossed his legs and Kenshin quickly shifted around to mirror him. "When you meditate, you calm your body and clear your mind. It will help you relax and sleep."

Kenshin blinked at the man warily.

"I know you haven't been sleeping for the last couple of days," Hiko said, causing the boy to flinch. "Did you think you could hide it from me?"

Lowering his head, Kenshin confessed, "I'm sorry, sir. The nightmares…they…"

"I know that," Hiko said, coolly, not waiting for the rest of the boy's sentence. "You're not very good at keeping your emotions at bay in your relaxed state. We will start on calming the mind before bedtime. Maybe that will help you."

Still not completely convinced, Kenshin shrugged. "What do I have to do?"

"You close your eyes and breathe deeply, in and out," Hiko instructed.

Kenshin did as he was told. After several minutes, he opened one eye. "Sir? How long do I do this for?"

"For however long it takes you to feel like you have cleared your spirit."

His spirit?

Confused, the boy opened his other eye, too. Before he could ask, Hiko poked a large finger at his chest, dabbing it rather harshly. "You have a confused spirit. It's written all over your aura. It's struggling against what you used to be and what you are now."

Stifling a yawn, Kenshin breathed, "I don't understand, Master."

"Of course you wouldn't," Hiko muttered, and even in the dim lighting, the student could make out the fact that the elder man rolled his eyes. He felt himself starting to blush in embarrassment but his mentor spoke again. "It's normal, don't worry. The concept of meditation is often looked down upon by many people. Some say it is a waste of time."

This time, Kenshin really _did_ blush. That was exactly what he'd been thinking.

If Hiko knew, he did not bother to comment on it. Instead, he raised one of his large hands and automatically, Kenshin followed it with his eyes. Once his Master did that, he knew he had to pay attention. If caught doing otherwise, he'd get punished for it somehow or another later. "Meditation is used by many schools that teach the Way of the Sword. Why do you think that is?"

Yawning again, Kenshin ventured a guess. "Because…it keeps them from being jumpy?"

That sounded ridiculous even to him and he waited for his Master to scold him for the suggestion. Instead, Hiko nodded once. "In a sense. Going into a battle pumps adrenaline. Some men become a tangle of nerves, whereas some lose themselves in the power that comes with wielding the sword. Afterward, they either become insane or so remorseful that they kill themselves. If they survive at all, that is."

Attention now fully caught, Kenshin felt the palms of his hands get sweaty. "So what does calming their minds do to help them?" Hiko continued, and he looked pointedly at the boy.

It was hard to think through his fatigue, but Kenshin knew that he could not use it as an excuse. Alertness was one of the Principles that Hiko had been stressing for the entire week. Maybe this was his way of testing him in that lesson. So he tried to ignore the leaden feeling of his body and the detached feeling of his brain. "It helps them to focus," he said, at length. At his Master's silence, he hurriedly added, "If they calm down, they can concentrate on what needs to be done instead of panicking."

The Master looked long and hard at him before nodding again. "Very good. And here I thought you'd remain an idiot forever."

Before Kenshin could protest, Hiko started The Lecture again. "A good night's sleep helps focus. Meditation helps you clear away all other thoughts. It helps you become one with your intent. It helps you become one with yourself.

"A troubled mind reflects a troubled heart. Since you are named after The Heart of the Sword, you will never fully grasp its principles until you can come to terms with yourself. Are you a child who is afraid to encounter his dark shadows? Are you a swordsman who has confidence in his abilities to face his foes and defeat them? Are you a boy who is easily distracted and confused? Are you a person who is willing to go through lengths to achieve strength?"

"I want to protect," Kenshin told him, without missing a beat.

Hiko sighed. "You're still so naïve."

Stubbornly, Kenshin sat up straighter. "I don't want to be afraid any more, Master. I want to know that I can stand up for myself and for others in time of need, so that no one has to die on my account ever again."

The light from the oil lamps reflected in Hiko's eyes as he appraised his student once more. "Then at the present time, don't think of the things that you were or that you may become. It will only serve to confuse you and no matter how much training you do, you will never be anything but a divided soul. Think of who you _are_. Focus!"

He watched as the boy obediently closed his eyes and as per his instructions, began to breathe deeply.

_I am not a peasant boy._

_ I am not a slave._

_ I am not afraid. _

Shinta was gone. Everything associated with Shinta was the past and would not interfere any longer.

_I am Himura. _

_ Himura…Kenshin._

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 049_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** And we have reached the turning point in Kenshin's mind set; in his training. Leaving behind the past and coming to terms with what is _now, _is difficult for some people. But it's one of the first steps in moving forward.

On the topic of Meditation, there are those that _do _believe it's a complete waste of time. But in this, I have to disagree. Meditation does a world of good before entering into any type of competition or stressful situation in my opinion (and experience).

I'd love to know your thoughts both on that topic and on this chapter, so leave them for me in the form of reviews, please!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	13. The Sound of Music

**Of Wine and Wat****er By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** Hehe, I couldn't help myself in this chapter. I had so much fun writing this blurb. Your reviews really inspired me. I'm almost at 100! I'm ridiculously excited. It's like reaching a benchmark or something in this community.

Anyway, the following chapter has heavy references to The Sound of Music (in both title and in events).

Onwards.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**- The Sound of Music -**

Hiko froze.

It was so foreign…so abrupt…that he wondered if he had dreamed it up.

The sound was beautiful and, even though it was on his behalf, absolutely delightful.

How sad was it that a simple giggle – the first telltale sign of happiness that Hiko had ever heard come from his student – could fill him with such a feeling of accomplishment and relief?

It rang again, and this time, Hiko snapped his gaze up to Kenshin, who sat opposite him on a cushion before the fire. Abruptly, the giggle died, and Kenshin blushed and looked down at the calligraphy he was working on.

"Amused, are you?" Hiko drawled, reaching underneath him to pluck the offending pinecone off his own cushion.

His boy blushed harder, evidently trying to keep a smile off his face, but failing miserably. It shone in his eyes and that was just as uplifting as the tinkling sound the Master had just heard. "It's just…" Kenshin trailed off, and abruptly collapsed into a fit of more giggles, "it's just that you…the look on your face when you sat down…it was so funny!"

Hiko huffed, but had to fight his own smile from showing. He made a dramatic show of flaring his cloak and settling back down onto his cushion which caused the giggles turned into full out laughter.

The smile on his student's face was quite becoming. Hiko now understood what those slave traders had seen in him. They would have twisted such beauty, such innocence, and warped it into something that the Master did not even want to imagine.

Kenshin was getting better. He was on the way to recovery and nothing would be able to keep him back. That thought eased the rest of the fear that Hiko did not know he'd been harboring, away.

Finally, Kenshin was starting to show some nerve, a back bone of mischief, a piece of the little boy he'd been before those awful things had happened to him. To think that he'd played a prank – on Hiko no less! What was more mortifying was that Hiko had fallen for it. But if it meant hearing his laughter, the man did not mind in the least.

"Kenshin."

At the mention of his name, the child sobered down a little, his eyes still shining with mirth, his lips not quite relinquishing that charming smile. There was no doubt that this boy would be handsome upon manhood. "Yes, Master?"

"Concentrate on your work."

"Yes, Master!"

"And Kenshin," Hiko narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'd better not find a pinecone in my bed."

The Apprentice's ringing laughter filled the hut again at being predictable.

This time, the Master's joined in.

* * *

_Word Count: 447_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Sometimes, laughter is the best medicine. I know it was short this time around, but I couldn't help having Kenshin prank his Master. He's a little boy, after all! I thought I'd pull away from the angst a little and I hope you enjoyed!

Please review and thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	14. Sentimental Value

**Of Wine And Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN**: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I've reached 100! I'm so ridiculously happy! You guys are my sunshine on a cloudy day, my sprinkles on my ice cream and my frosting on my cake! Seriously, I love you. The writer's block can't possibly stand against the inspiration I receive from you. Really, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart!

I wrote this chapter a while back - tried posting it yesterday, but the website was down with glitches - but a part of me was not sure I wanted to post it at all. It's a little off-track, but after some debate, I've decided that it works in bringing the Master and Student a little closer.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**- Sentimental Value -**

"It's a little salty, but it will do," Hiko said, putting his bowl of soup down.

Kenshin felt pride glow in him, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he placed the main course in front of his mentor, anxiety showing in his every movement. It was the first time the Master had let him take over the stove under careful supervision.

He'd been extra careful to keep his sleeves back from the fire and had kept a close eye on the food so that it would not get burnt. It was a simple meal, grilled fish, soup and fresh vegetables.

Without a word, Hiko began to eat.

Knowing better than to ask what he thought of it, Kenshin tucked in as well. To his surprise and delight, it did not taste horrible. He peered through his bangs to see Hiko eating without hesitation.

That must have meant he liked it too.

The man finished first, as he always did and leaned back on his hands, so that the top part of his muscular body was partially stretched out. "You need a haircut." Kenshin paused eating, surprised by the sudden statement. "You're starting to look like an untamed lion."

"You never cut your hair, Master," he protested.

"Yes, but no one has ever mistaken me for a girl."

Kenshin glared and Hiko gave him a smirk. Ever since he'd blown up that day in Town, the man took every opportunity to touch upon that sensitive nerve.

"I don't want to cut it," Kenshin growled, shovelling the rest of his meal into his mouth promptly afterward. He made to stand, announcing, "I'm finished."

"Well, I'm not," Hiko said, clearly enjoying the way he was rankling his student. "Besides, it's interfering with your training. You look like an idiot, trying to pick hairs from your mouth every few minutes. You can't very well stop in a battle just to do that, you know."

If that was all he was worried about, Kenshin resolved to try and ignore the uncomfortable feeling the next time it happened. He almost missed the fact that Hiko was talking again. "There is a way we can keep it out of your way without cutting it..."

"What?"

"We could tie it into a bun."

Kenshin blinked. A bun? Forgetting the fact that he was at the dinner table, he jumped up indignantly, nearly knocking over plates. "Then people really _will _think of me as a girl!"

"It's either that, or you cut it. No exceptions," the Master shrugged. "And sit back down. You know better than to throw tantrums with me, boy."

Crossing his legs beneath him, Kenshin hurried to comply, albeit grudgingly. He watched as his Master began to stack the dishes together, trying to imagine how he'd appear. If he went down to the Town with that kind of hairstyle, he'd be the laughing stock of the city. It was already bad enough that he was singled out for the color of it.

Trust his Master to embarrass him. Sometimes, he could really hate the man.

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be," Hiko told him, and had he a free hand, he would have given Kenshin a slight smack on the head with it for looking glum. "You're so dramatic. It's just hair, you idiot."

Kenshin felt himself pout at Hiko's choice endearment for him. He was always calling him that. He really had no excuse no matter how much he tried to come up with valid reasons why he should not adopt what he considered a woman's hair style.

He could already hear his Master's laugher.

Scowling, Kenshin sadly settled on the thought that he'd have to cut his hair after all. Maybe he was being dramatic. It would grow back. But…

_I love your hair, Shinta…it makes you so unique; so special._

He felt a lump hit his throat at the reminder of the words his mother used to say to him. And she would lovingly run her hands through it, often accompanying the action with raining kisses.

How he missed that!

But there was no need to get so sentimental.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt heat settle behind him, and firm hands grasp his shoulders.

Abruptly, he turned rigid, jolted out of his happy memory. But the aura of the person was not one that brought him fear. Instead, it exuded a calm, indifferent confidence that was almost comforting.

Kenshin forced himself to calm down. It was not some stranger – not some disgusting pedophile - out to hurt him in any way.

It was his Master.

"Oh, come here," the man was grumbling. The boy was yanked back a few paces by the hair, eliciting a yelp of both pain and surprise.

He felt his red locks being gathered up and secured. "Honestly. I leave you for a few moments and you start spacing out on me. I told you before, it's a bad habit."

Kenshin felt a blush sweep through him at the scolding. A few tugs later, and the Master announced that he was finished. "Much better!" he said, with an approving nod at his handiwork.

Oh no.

If the Master said that, he probably looked terrible.

As soon as Hiko dismissed him for some free time before bed, Kenshin scurried out of the cabin toward the brook to see for himself. The feeling of the night breeze on the back of his neck was different, but not all that uncomfortable. In fact, he very much liked the way it felt to have his hair out of his way. Instead of tying it into that aforementioned (and dreaded) bun, Hiko had simply tied it higher so that it reminded Kenshin of a horse's tail.

If it looked really bad, he would opt to cut it after all, he decided.

With dread, he forced himself to look at his reflection in the always-flowing, rippling water.

His appearance stared back at him, round and full, his eyes hidden behind wild bangs, not so different from before. In fact, he thought it might actually look quite dashing.

He reached out to swipe the fringe away so he could see better. For a long time, he stared at his reflection, realizing the real reason why he'd wanted to keep his hair long.

He felt his Master's presence behind him again, heard him perch himself onto a rock, not too far away. The sound of the sake bottle and its disk rang out in blatant contrast to the silence of the night.

Kenshin turned to face him after a while.

"You look more like a swordsman this way," Hiko told him.

Kenshin grinned.

Perfect.

Because Hiko Seijuuro was the greatest swordsman that he knew, and he wanted to be exactly like him.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,134_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Very few fanfiction, I've realized, point out the fact that Kenshin must also voice his insecurities about the way he looks. Maybe because in the Manga, we don't see him get riled up. I'll take it for granted that he is probably used to all the jeers and taunts by then, but as a child, I'd imagine it's harder to get over. So ends my piece and defense about his horror at his Master's suggestion for a haircut. Your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated.

Please be considerate in leaving me some feedback. It's not so much the count that excites me (although, who doesn't like seeing the comments people leave?) but more the thought that people are appreciating the hard work and long hours I spend toiling over each chapter's revision, edition and posting. Alas, I don't make money off of this and I do this for everyone's enjoyment (including my own) but if it's brought you any form of satisfaction, I'd like to know! I'm so very grateful to all who consistently leave me a comment or took the time to drop me a line and I look forward to hearing any thoughts you may have!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	15. Incremental Progress

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Hi everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I was just so busy and stressed with work and studying and getting ready for placement interviews that I didn't have time to edit/update anything. It's all done and over with, though, so here's the next chapter. It's a short again, this time around. But I personally love it. I hope you do, too.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**- Incremental Progress -**

If there was one thing Hiko had learned in the year that his pupil had been living with him, it was that children had an endless supply of energy.

Or at least, Kenshin did.

He was a bundle of nerves, always bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to do something.

When it became out of hand, Hiko had him go running and boy, were those legs of his ever fast! The child had already started to show signs of the speed he was looking for.

He also learned that Kenshin had the appetite of four cows. Hiko swore he'd just gone down to the village a few days ago. Were they out of rice so quickly already?

"More, please!" his boy sang, stretching his arm out, bowl in his upturned hand, hopefully.

"You'll get indigestion if you eat too quickly," Hiko scolded, taking the bowl from him. He began to fill it again anyway, making a mental note to himself to get two barrels of rice next time around. He was relieved to see that Kenshin had begun to gain some weight. He'd even grown a few inches. Now, those amethyst eyes were not as large in his face, his cheeks not as hollow.

He watched with fondness as his student seemed to inhale that bowl, too. So long as he was healthy, Hiko was happy.

"Yesterday, I saw a crane," Kenshin told him, excitedly, and as he jabbered, Hiko could make out the fact that his boy was missing a few of his teeth. "I think it has a nest somewhere. But it was beautiful, Master! You should have seen its wings! It was eating something, but I couldn't see what because if I went closer, I would have scared it away." He reached for his bowl of soup and finished it off between his sentences. "And I also saw a toad. It was kind of far away from the river, so it may have wandered. I thought it might die so I brought it back there. And also, I saw - "

"-Kenshin, finish your food and quit yapping," Hiko ordered, but he couldn't find it in his heart to get truly angry.

Kenshin gave him a beaming smile that made him feel like he stood on top of the world.

"Can I go out to play today, sir?" he asked, instead, switching topics so quickly that Hiko had to pause for a moment to understand the question.

"Did you finish all your chores?"

The child nodded, vigorously.

"And you finished all your exercise drills?"

Kenshin nodded again.

"And what about your readings?"

At that, Kenshin's face fell. "No, not yet." For he disliked reading the most and always put it off for as long as possible.

"If you finish those you may play outside before dinner," Hiko allowed.

He was rewarded with a whoop of good cheer. "Thank you, Master!" the child hollered. "You're the best!"

Hiko smirked. "I know."

As he watched his student hurry through the rest of his meal, he treasured that moment, however mundane it seemed, in his heart, knowing he would never regret his choice in adopting the brat.

For someone who was so inexperienced with children, he wasn't doing bad.

Not bad at all.

* * *

_Word Count: 545_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** The timeline is vague – go figure, from the previous chapters. Other than that, Kenshin is progressing typically like all little boys do: he hates homework, loves to ramble and loves to eat. I hope it was realistic enough. Thanks to those who pointed out mistakes in the last chapters (I've gone back and fixed them!), those who gave their honest opinions in the form of reviews, and those who put this humble work onto their "favorites" list. You guys are the absolute best. Leave me your thoughts and comments in that little box below. Be my inspiration!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	16. Family Feud

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** I'm sick, stuck at home and full of ideas. The result is another chapter for all you lovely people out there. I wish this would happen more often – without the part about being sick, mind you – but I'll take what I can get, for now. Take it from me, too, while it lasts.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**- Family Feud -**

"What do you think you're doing, young man?"

Hiko's voice from behind him made Kenshin jump involuntarily. The sword that he'd just grasped clattered to the floor, bringing with it its stand and knocking over a few other loose trinkets that lined the shelf it rested against. The disapproval that colored the Master's tone made his throat go dry with dread.

As each item fell with a soft thud to the ground, the boy winced. "I-I wasn't - "

"-How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself when it comes to things that aren't yours?" Hiko asked, angrily, striding purposefully toward the fallen weapon. In one fluid motion, he picked it up and stood it upright once more.

"I just wanted to see," Kenshin protested, weakly.

Hiko rounded on him and instinctively, his apprentice flinched away. Lately, he'd become stricter, his punishments harsher and his patience thinner. Ever since Kenshin had really started learning the strokes of the wooden sword, Hiko had been breathing down his neck over everything. It was like his Master was looking for his every mistake so that he could rub it in his face.

In all truth, Kenshin was sick of it.

His overbearing attitude was becoming suffocating.

The sudden smack made him cry out; made his fingers tingle with the sting of flesh hitting flesh.

Hiko snarled, "I've also told you that you aren't to touch a sword until I say so, haven't I?"

Kenshin brought his smarting hand up to his chest, cradling it with his good one. "Y-yes, Master. But I wasn't going to do anything! I don't see why - "

" – _I_ don't see why my instructions aren't clear enough for you, my apprentice. And I don't see why you find it necessary to argue with me over them, either."

Taken aback, Kenshin shook his head. "No, sir. I wasn't arguing!"

He felt shame wash over him when Hiko merely raised an eyebrow at his outburst. Then, he gestured to the mess on the floor. "Clean this up and when you are finished, you are to stay in the bedroom. Or do you have any questions? Because _apparently_, I seem to be having trouble making myself clear on certain things."

Ears reddening at the unmistakable mocking jibe, Kenshin clenched his fists. His right hand throbbed in reminder that it had been assaulted just a few seconds ago and was not up to being used just yet. Kenshin ignored it, a hot feeling lodging itself in his chest.

"Why do you always have to treat me like I'm an idiot or something?" he demanded. Hiko gave him that same incredulous look.

Kenshin decided that he hated it.

He decided that he hated how his master was always telling him to do things, always dictating his every move, always yelling at him for the mistakes he made, always doling out punishments and making him feel so insignificant.

"It's not like I was going to do anything with it," Kenshin told him, heatedly.

Hiko calmly said, "Forget the mess and just go to the bedroom before I lose my temper entirely. Honestly, I wonder if your idiocy is part of your genetic make up. If so, and if I was your father, I'd hope that it did not come from me."

"Well," Kenshin said, impudently, "you're _not_ my father."

"And thank the gods for that."

"So stop acting like it!"

They exchanged a heated glare and had Hiko not been as taken aback as he was, he would have whipped the boy where he stood. The tension in the room was so thick that, were it tangible, it could be cut with a sword.

Finally, Hiko took a step back, his eyes, to Kenshin's horror, full of the disappointment he hated to see.

"I may not be your father, but you are living under my roof. The rules are laid down for you to follow and I expect you to do so without questioning them," said the Master, flatly. Beneath his voice was a simmering rage that Kenshin feared would overflow. When that happened, things would get nasty and he wondered just how close to the edge his toes were. "If you don't like it, then you know where the door is." And with that, he stalked away, his long legs taking him toward the hearth. He settled himself down before it, keeping his broad back toward his wayward student.

Standing in his spot, Kenshin swallowed against the tide of emotions that rose up in him. Hiko's words had hurt more than the warning slap, cutting him straight to the core and making his ego smart. What on earth possessed him to go and run his mouth like that?

He hadn't meant it, really.

If anything, Hiko was more of a father to him than his real one ever was.

With two older brothers and an elder sister, Kenshin had never really gotten the attention that he'd craved when he'd been younger. He remembered having to stay home most of the time while everyone else got to go and help on the fields. His father had never had the time to care for him as he had the others.

Especially not when the tax collectors had come around.

Hiko, on the other hand, had taken him in, fed him, clothed him and spent hours teaching him. But it was more than his generosity that Kenshin had come to be grateful for. It was the comforting hands that woke him from his nightmares; the rich baritone voice that assured him of safety; the smell of cedar and sandalwood and smoke that spoke of home.

His guilt made his stomach knot into an uncomfortable ball that made him want to vomit.

Kenshin's eyes wandered to the sword that he'd wanted to hold. His earlier curiosity was now grounded to dust by his Master's righteous anger. Reverently, he avoided it as he scrambled to pick up all the trinkets that he had carelessly knocked over.

At this rate, he'd never be deemed worthy to wield one. He was hot-headed, insolent and prideful – all the things a swordsman should not be. The fact that Hiko knew this made despair reach its ugly fingers out to him. The weapon that had become the center of his life seemed to mock him from the corner.

He wasn't ready.

_One thing at a time_, Kenshin told himself, resolutely. He'd be damned if he let things lie the way they were. He'd never forgive himself for succumbing to his weaknesses. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted to be worthy of the honor to wield that weapon and to do that, he had to forget his arrogance and swallow every trial that came his way, however difficult it proved to be.

He did not go to the bedroom as was asked of him when he was finished cleaning up. Instead, he resolutely walked toward the man he had come to respect in more ways than one and hovered behind him, uncertainly.

Hiko stirred slightly, turning his head to look over his shoulder in contemplation. He said nothing and Kenshin awkwardly knelt on the ground, hands in front of him on the soft mat. His arms were trembling as though he'd done a thousand swings – punishment like that would have been preferable to this. He wished Hiko would have punished him that way instead of giving him such silent scrutiny. Instead, he had to resort to the most severe punishment of all.

The lesson of humility.

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin bowed, bringing his forehead to the ground in penitence; in the way he'd been taught to show reverence and respect. "Master, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said what I did."

Hiko finally turned to face him, bringing his large body around, face unreadable. "No, you shouldn't have."

Kenshin did not move from his prostrate position. "Please," he begged, his voice cracking in embarrassment. He swallowed against it, not caring if his Master thought he was pathetic. "Please, Master, forgive me."

The man said nothing for the longest time, but Kenshin stubbornly refused to get up, body strung tightly into a coil as he waited for his decision. Finally, Hiko said, "Very good, Kenshin. Learning to admit to your wrongs is not easy. Asking for forgiveness even more so. Get up. You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Not until you say you do," Kenshin firmly stated.

Hiko let out a breath noisily. "Yes, yes, you dramatic child. Now, look at me when I'm talking to you," he ordered.

Amethyst eyes snapped up obediently, filled with unshed tears.

"I'll say it again: you have no right to put your hands on things that aren't yours. Respect for others goes so far as to the things they own."

"Yes, sir. I just couldn't help myself..."

"Evidently." He drummed his fingers against his knee. "You will get your own sword in due time, Kenshin. It is a heavy burden, one that you will never be able to rid yourself of once you decide to carry it. And when you do, there will be no turning back. Are you sure you want to continue with this knowledge?"

Kenshin thought about that for a moment. Even if he wanted to give up now, there was no way he could. There was no where else for him to go. "Yes, Master. I do. If you will see fit to continue teaching me, I'll try my very best not to disappoint you."

Hiko considered him with a slight tilt of his head. His big hands came out to grasp Kenshin's shoulders and squeeze them in emphasis. "You have just got to have some patience. There is much still to learn and you are young. You will get your chance, my boy, I promise you."

The redhead bowed his head respectfully, a lump hitting his throat at the way the Master doled out the endearment without a second thought.

Hiko may not have been his father, but he was still his boy.

Hesitantly, Kenshin reached out to snake his arms around the man's torso in a quick hug.

To his surprise, he felt Hiko return it and in that small motion that was very uncharacteristic of his mentor, Kenshin knew that all was forgiven.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,719_

_Moving Forward..._

* * *

**AN:** I figured Kenshin resented his Master at some point or another. Keep in mind that he is an orphan who had to come to terms with not only himself, but his situation. I'm sure every adopted child goes through this phase and he was no exception.

I couldn't help but make a reference to the classic Parental House Rules. Every kid's heard it said. Hiko was harsh here, but again, I believe him to be the type that doesn't take impudence lightly. Some might even argue that he was being too gentle, not kicking Kenshin out completely after that little episode, especially a man of his pride and upbringing. So, was Hiko out of character?

I walked the fine line again.

I'd love to know your thoughts! Do leave me some feedback!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	17. Of Wine and Water

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN: **Many thanks to those of you who took the time to review and who are still with me thus far. Now in good health, the inspiration continues. Behold, the finished product.

Notes: _Kata_ (which literally translates into English as "The Way") are a series of movements that follow a pattern. To most, it may seem like a dance, but they are used to help teach the student of a Martial Art the proper technique to deliver the most effective defense/offense. As the student advances levels, the Katas get longer and more complicated. When practiced repeatedly, the movements that the Kata teaches become second-nature and more natural, which is why many Martial Arts stress its learning.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**- Of Wine and Water -**

Kenshin paused, mid-swing.

Something was not right.

He tried it again, his perspiration running down his face with his constant exertion. It ran into his eyes, effectively distracting him and he reached up to wipe it away, impatiently.

Today, he was running through a complicated kata that he was determined to memorize before the sun set completely.

Sitting on a rock, not too far away, his Master watched as he sipped sake from a disk. Every once in a while, he would call out to correct him.

"You're relying too much on the strength of your arm. That would actually work if you had more meat on you or if you weren't as tiny as the Fates have designed you."

Kenshin shot his Master a withering glance, but it bounced off of the man easily as he took another hearty swig of his alcohol, forgoing his sake disk all together and drinking straight from the jug. "Since you can't rely on brute strength until you actually _grow_," again with a jibe at his height, "you'll have to resort to using your speed and momentum."

Trying not to get annoyed, Kenshin lowered his blade with a thoughtful frown.

Hiko let out his breath noisily. "Your _legs_. Use your legs and your hips, boy. Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

Unable to hold back his irritation any longer, Kenshin slashed his wooden sword down the rest of the way. "It might help if you could spell properly."

Instinctively, he took a step back when Hiko stood.

If there was one thing the Master did not appreciate, it was a flippant tongue or a disrespectful attitude. But in his defense, Kenshin had been provoked – Hiko's favorite past time, it seemed.

"Brat. Your wit is very amusing," intoned the man, corking the jug from whence the alcohol came.

Stubbornly, Kenshin lifted his chin. He would not apologize!

To his intense relief, Hiko did not come down upon him with a harsh scolding or even a punishment. Instead, he crouched to pick up his disk. No matter how big he was, the movement was graceful and swift. Once he'd gathered the small piece of pottery, he focused his glower onto him again.

"Don't execute the moves half-heartedly," Hiko lectured. "You look like bumbling fool." He drew his own sword in demonstration. "Katas are used to ingrain a reflex-like type of movement. It instills a foundation in your skill. If you learn it the wrong way, or force your body to remember it in a clumsy manner, you will always perform it wrong, even when you are not doing a Kata. Do you understand?"

Kenshin bobbed his head, watching as Hiko did the exact same movement he'd been trying to perfect. "Swinging a sword is not only in the arms, Kenshin. It's in the way you coordinate your whole body. Move into your swings to keep your balance and keep your actions fluid. Now, watch again."

Once again, Hiko demonstrated and Kenshin did as commanded, drinking in every detail he could.

When he was given the order to try again, he took a deep breath and very slowly began to do the Kata once more, checking and re-checking his posture and form.

"Water, Kenshin. Be like water. Smooth and flowing."

Surprisingly, this analogy seemed to be the most fitting. As he went through the dance-like routine, he could not help but compare himself with the Master yet again.

If he was like water, then surely Hiko was like wine: an aged, refined taste that was sifted until it was at its very best.

Like wine, Hiko's attitude was a sharp taste that needed to be acquired. Being the hermit that he was, his moods were not accepted by just anyone. It was a miracle that Kenshin could even live with his biting sarcasm, his perfectionist ways and his arrogance.

This time, the boy stopped mid-swing to stifle a sudden laugh at the ridiculous, yet very accurate, comparison that he'd made between them.

At Hiko's raised eyebrow, Kenshin shook his head and went back to working on his Kata racing time as the sun began to lower itself further into the horizon.

Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

_Word Count: 704_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** I can't see Hiko as being anything less than a perfectionist. Again, I hope I managed to capture his voice. I know that there are many students out there that dislike performing the katas and think that they are not important, but I am of the opposite opinion. It really does help balance and technique. And I promise that my rant is finished. Please let me know your thoughts! I welcome every review!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	18. Turning the Tables

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN: **For as long as I've been a member of this website, I have made it a point to update a story on my birthday. So this, dear readers, is my gift to you on this very special day of mine! Let the party begin – or…in my case, continue!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**- Turning the Tables –**

After a long day's training, the Master had acquiesced to letting him have some down time after dinner and Kenshin was soaking up every moment of it. Settling against the wall, he brought out his favorite toy – his only toy – and began to play. The top spun for a total of four seconds before it seemed to snag on something. Then it wobbled, tilted and finally rolled to a stop, gently nudging his knee.

He picked it up and absently began to wind the string around it again, his eyes travelling upward toward his Master who had frozen by the window. The man did not move a muscle for the longest time and Kenshin paused, hand midway to the floor to place his toy back for another spin.

A faraway look was on the elder's face and it worried him.

It was not like Hiko Seijuro to daydream.

"Master?"

He knew something really was wrong when the man visibly jumped. Kenshin dropped his toy and copied the movement because it was so unexpected.

The swordsman turned, his eyes reflecting the fact that he was not all together present despite the way he was looking straight at him. He raised an eyebrow expectantly and the boy had to wonder at the contrasting behaviors.

Meekly, Kenshin asked, "A-are you all right?"

He expected a tart reply, not a few seconds of hesitation. Hiko actually paused at the question and he put out a hand to brace himself against the window sill. It caused Kenshin to unconsciously get to his feet, the wooden top forgotten.

"Master?"

The answer came at last, gruff but strained. "I'm fine."

Not entirely convinced but knowing better than to press the issue, Kenshin slowly lowered himself back down onto the mat. For the first time ever, he could tell that Hiko's defenses and aura seemed to be wavering.

The feeling of concern draped itself around the boy's shoulders as he watched his beloved mentor make up his mind and shuffle toward the kitchen area. Purple eyes observed the way the man's cheeks were flushed; the way sweat beaded his brow.

Kenshin deduced that his Master must be ill.

The conclusion was uncertain, though, because Hiko went about his business with the precision he was accustomed to seeing. He proceeded to wash down all the dinner dishes and set the tea pot over the fire.

Reluctantly, the boy went back to winding up his toy once again. He had just managed to get it to spin for more than six seconds when Hiko commanded his attention.

"Kenshin."

Snapping up, Kenshin asked, "Sir?"

"Prepare some tea using one of the packets in the first shelf to the right," Hiko instructed and he nodded his head in the direction of the cabinets that lined the wall. "Make sure to put the whole packet in and let it steep for a few minutes before draining it." He waited for Kenshin to acknowledge the command before continuing. "I will be going out to gather some firewood. We're a little low."

"Yes, sir," Kenshin murmured, eyes not missing the way his Master had moved over to the counter to prop himself up against it. Perhaps the man was trying to correct his balance. If he wasn't so accustomed to his ways, Kenshin would not have thought twice about it, but it was unusual to see the Master using any sort of crutch. He was even standing hunched.

It would not be such a good idea to let him go outside in the cool, evening temperature, Kenshin told himself, his concern elevating.

When Hiko pushed himself away from the counter and made to move to the door, Kenshin caught the man's hand and almost pulled away with a gasp.

He was burning hot.

Hiko turned his head toward him sharply.

"M-Master, wait," Kenshin rushed to say, "Let me go gather the firewood."

When Hiko opened his mouth to object, Kenshin insisted, "I know how. I'll only find the pieces that are dry and sturdy, I promise. And I'll strip them of the leaves and dirt like you taught me." He tried to squash down his blush – he _never _volunteered to do chores! "You should rest. And besides, I…I want to go for a walk," he finished, quite lamely, not knowing how to make it sound like he wasn't worried. He knew, however, that if he poked the man's pride over something as simple as a cold, he'd get a tongue-lashing.

For the longest moment, Hiko seemed to assess the boy's intentions before finally letting out an annoyed breath. "You'd best go now before the rain starts, then." There was a detached sound to his voice that he was not able to fully mask. His brow furrowed and he lifted one hand to rub at the spot between his eyes, which confirmed Kenshin's earlier observation that his Master really wasn't feeling well. "And don't forget the kettle."

"I'll be back before it whistles," Kenshin promised. He would have to be fast but he knew he could do it. If there was one thing Hiko had taken pains to do, it was to drill him into moving quickly and accurately. Lately, Kenshin had been testing himself and the boundaries of his speed, making a game of it whenever he could.

By the time he'd done the things asked of him, Hiko was in the bedroom, trying in vain to stifle great hacking coughs that shook his very frame. It reminded Kenshin of trees that moved when the earth trembled beneath them. The man was sitting up in his futon, his sword at his side and his legs crossed. His long dark hair spilled over his shoulders like a curtain. Even sick, the Master struck an intimidating figure. He coughed again, and it propelled Kenshin to move forward.

Carefully, the boy put the tea down before him.

Hiko lifted the cup to his lips and narrowed his eyes at the smell coming from the pottery that he had forged with his own hands. "Kenshin, I specifically told you to brew - "

"-I did, Master," Kenshin said. "But I added some ginger. I read that it helps reduce fever, aches and pains and congestion." He proudly listed the benefits that he had learned by heart from the books that Hiko had forced him to study from.

His Master looked torn between looking pleased and exasperated. At first, Kenshin thought that he would refuse to drink it, but then Hiko proceeded to drain the cup of its contents. Afterwards, he turned away from the set, succumbing to another miserable round of coughs and shifting so that he lay down, bundled tightly in his blanket.

He choked the last of it away, glancing up in surprise when Kenshin dropped another blanket around him. "It's cold," his apprentice thought to explain, keeping his tone neutral and nonchalant. "It's storming outside." As if to complete his statement, a gust of wind swept over the cabin, making the windows rattle in protest. Spring rains on the mountain always came with a bite.

Dryly, Hiko asked, "What's this? Are you nursing me?"

Kenshin knelt next to his futon, his hand coming out to feel the man's forehead and forgoing all pretense at skirting the issue. The fever was in full swing. He would have to sweat it out. "Yes," he answered, solemnly. He met Hiko's heavy-lidded incredulous look. He leaned forward a bit to rearrange the blankets to make the man more comfortable.

Maybe he'd get an earful later. Maybe he would even get punished for taking the liberty of mollycoddling him, but Kenshin didn't care.

Hiko snorted softly, his fatigue getting the best of him. "Idiot, I'll be better in the morning."

"Of course you will," came Kenshin's placating reply. In the darkness, Hiko could make out the fact that the boy was giving him a brilliant smile. He didn't even have the strength to growl in disgust as his body swiftly tried to embrace sleep.

As he dropped off at last, Kenshin gently placed a cool cloth that he had come prepared with on the man's forehead. "Tonight, it's my turn to take care of you," he whispered.

Underneath the warm covers, Hiko relaxed slightly.

Kenshin sat vigil at his Master's side until morning.

* * *

_Word Count: 1,382_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** I thought it would be a nice switch-up with Kenshin showing a bit of tenderness toward his Mentor this time around. I wanted to also show Kenshin's perceptiveness - I wouldn't put it past Hiko to stay silent about feeling ill. Alas, even grown men can't keep the symptoms of sickness a secret no matter how big their egos are.

Even Hiko Seijuro needs a helping hand.

A realistic thought (or so I hope). Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.

_(edited 17/03/2013)_


	19. The Little Things

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes! I'm also glad people enjoyed the switch up in the last chapter. This time around, we hit familiar ground. This is my take.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**- The Little Things -**

_Scrape. _

_ Plunge._

_ Twist. _

_ Lift. _

_ Repeat. _

His fingers were already wrinkling and his back was hurting from crouching down next to the wash tub for the last hour. The washboard shuddered under his palms as he dragged a piece of clothing over it for what felt like the millionth time.

He let out an irritated growl when it caught on something.

"Careful, Apprentice," his Master called, jerking him from his dark thoughts, "lest you wish to mend the clothes as well as wash them."

Kenshin glared across the grounds at the man. Hiko was standing next to the training poles he'd set up as practice targets. His white cloak billowed around him impressively and a few tendrils of the man's hair were trying to imitate the motion. It almost looked like he was gloating.

The stupid, perfectionist jerk.

"Do I detect attitude?"

Blinking dolefully, Kenshin turned his eyes back to the laundry. "No, sir."

"Good. If you had done your job properly to begin with, then I would have had no qualms about letting you amuse yourself somehow else. Because I can't stand a botched job you're to do it correctly this time around."

"They're stains, though," Kenshin couldn't keep his complaints quiet. "They won't come out."

"And I suppose you think you're entitled to brand new clothing, then?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Or do you really think I am going to let you traipse around town looking like a vagabond?" The boy knew better than to answer the rhetorical question and so, stayed silent, continuing to scrub at one of his soiled shirt.

Hiko came closer and it did not take him long considering his strides covered a lot of ground with every step. "One day, you'll come to appreciate being able to do something for yourself. And I'm sure that in time, others will come to appreciate it, too."

_Scrape. _

_Plunge._

_ Twist. _

_ Lift. _

_ …Pause. _

Kenshin hated doing laundry. It was a mundane, repetitive task that took hours. He would much rather be off wandering the forest that had become his personal playground. Every time he was allowed to explore, he went further beyond his last expedition. He had even begun memorizing the different trails and types of trees and plants.

"Well, if you've got all day to daydream, you might as well do my laundry, too." Hiko's words brought the young man out of his reverie and he jerked his head around to glance at his mentor, trying to gage just how serious that statement had been. His hands automatically began the process again, as if to show that he was paying attention.

He pleaded, "Please, sir. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

Kenshin hesitated before saying truthfully, "I don't see the point in making sure my things are spotless if I'm just going to soil them again."

"Keeping oneself clean on the outside is just as important as clearing your mind, you know," Hiko told him.

Again, the boy made his frustrations known. He lifted the shirt and let it plop back into the water rather roughly. "It was a small spot. No one would have noticed," he said, petulantly.

He half expected the Master to scold him. Instead, Hiko reached behind him and tugged at his ponytail, once, sharply.

"Attention to detail, Kenshin. You cannot be a true swordsman, or even a man, doing things half-heartedly. A job well done is one that needs not be repeated. Remember that the next time you think to shirk your duties."

Pensively, Kenshin murmured, "Yes, sir…"

Hiko sighed and tugged at his hair again, causing the boy to elicit a whine of protest. "You want to be the best? Then give the best you've got." He met Kenshin's scowl with one of his own. "One must take pride in everything one does, even a task as simple as doing the laundry. Take pleasure in the knowledge that you did something with your own hands to the best of your ability."

This time, Kenshin tilted his head to the side, mulling over the words of wisdom before reaching back into the washbasin.

He still resented the chore. He didn't think he'd ever come to enjoy it. But as he stepped away from the clothesline a few hours later to watch his things flap in the summer breeze, he thought maybe…

…Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Word Count: 723_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Chores are chores and I doubt Kenshin liked doing them when he was a boy. In the manga/anime we see him doing the task for Kaoru (to do his part/to pay her back/to put his mind at ease - take what you want), but I wanted to show his thoughts on it when he was younger. Also, there's a lesson to be learned no matter what activity is being done! Please let me know your thoughts on this instalment.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	20. Minor Setbacks

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** Here's the next chapter. Fast-forward a little in my already-too-vague timeline.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**- Minor Setbacks –**

They measured his arms.

They measured his height.

They measured his wrists and hands.

They even measured his waist.

"Too skinny," the old lady, Suzuki, clucked in disapproval, and Kenshin blushed when her hired hand, a girl about his age, giggled. He was suddenly very self-conscious about the three teeth that he was missing in the bottom row of his mouth. "Does your Master not feed you?"

Hiko harrumphed behind him, the sound a cross between a snort and a laugh. "Please. Do you know how much this kid eats? I don't know where he puts it all, I tell you. You'd think that with all the sustenance, he would actually _grow_."

Again, the hired hand giggled and Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his spot, glaring for all he was worth at his mentor. With the continuous (not to mention strenuous) work outs, it was no wonder he didn't put on pounds. It wasn't his fault he was always hungry!

"Oh, but he has grown," Suzuki tutted. "And don't you let him tell you otherwise, Kenshin. We'll have to let the hems to your clothing down, now."

At the news, the redhead lifted his chin a bit defiantly and it caused the Master to let out another unmannerly sound along with an eye-roll.

She tugged his shirt back over his wiry frame, and ruffled his hair in a motherly fashion. "All right. All finished. Off you go outside, now. And a word, if I may, Hiko-san."

Curiously, Kenshin shot a glance at his mentor before hopping down off the small stool he'd been asked to climb for the arrangements.

"Hiromi-chan, make yourself useful and stop gaping, please," Suzuki ordered her hired hand, who was standing by and gazing at Kenshin with an odd spark of curiosity. Her face reddened and she ducked her chin toward her chest. She hurriedly grabbed the stool and sidled her way out, casting one more look at Kenshin before exiting the room.

Hiko made a shooing motion with his hand. "And you too, Apprentice. Wait outside for me and for heavens' sake, stay out of trouble."

Kenshin managed to find his voice at last and murmured a diligent, "Yes, Master," before retreating to the outdoors where there were no women around to tease him. For the fortieth time, his tongue ran over his bottom teeth, poking into the holes where the teeth had rested and mentally sighed. It would take weeks for the new ones to grow in so he resigned himself to keeping his mouth closed lest he be made fun of by the other children.

Outside, the heat was unbearable, but at least it was not as stuffy as it had been inside Suzuki's shop. She was one of the local dressmakers and the one Kenshin favored most for her kind touch and sweet snacks. She never failed to tell him how handsome he'd become nor did she fail to snap wise remarks about his Master, which pleased the boy to no end. Hiko took everything into stride, though, and their banter was comfortable, almost expected.

He tugged at his shirt uncomfortably, wishing his Master would hurry – he really wanted a drink. Maybe even something to eat. He was starving.

Kenshin tried to ignore his stomach's constant gurgling, and caught sight of other children that came up the road, playing and shouting and shoving. They drew near, their noise level lowering slightly as they considered him. One of them asked him if he wanted to play, too. Shyly, he turned them down – when the Master said to wait, Kenshin was not to wander away under any circumstance. Having already tried that tactic before and getting whipped good for it, he did not want to try his luck again. And so they left him behind, standing in the heat, to watch after them.

A few ladies passed him by as well, but he paid them no mind. He was not up to making polite small talk so he took to staring at the ground, kicking a small pebble around between his feet.

He was not prepared for a set of hands to grab his chin, yanking his head first to the left and then to the right. The pebble skipped a few paces away, rolling to a stop, forgotten. "Would you take a look at that?" A man with a thick, scruffy beard and dark, flat eyes was leaning over him. "It's a little boy!"

Fear found Kenshin tongue-tied and wide-eyed. A part of his mind was alerting him that he should say something; do something to defend himself, but he stood frozen as if he were tethered to the ground and had no way of escape.

"Could'a fooled me!" In his shock, Kenshin had failed to see the accompanying stranger. From the whips that hung at their sides, he knew exactly what they were.

Slave Traders.

He suddenly couldn't breathe properly.

"But what a pretty boy he makes," the first man sounded like he'd struck gold. He looked around before asking, "Where are your parents, kid?"

Terrified, Kenshin could only stare, mouth dry as dust and head light as a feather. He wanted to cry out, to get away, but he was as pinned as he'd ever been under Ushio's oily body...

He knew their types very well. If he didn't answer soon, they'd pick him up and haul him away. Children went missing every day because of kidnappings like that and the parents never knew what happened to them.

If he could just move. If he could just speak…

But he was frozen into place, traumatized with fear.

"Is there something you want from the boy?"

Hiko's voice seemed to crack the very air, however calm it sounded. When it rang out, it must be confessed that Kenshin's knees went weak with relief.

"Just looking for potential...workers," the first man said, cautiously, his eyes taking in the sword at Hiko's waist.

"Is that so?"

"Couldn't help but notice him. His hair's very unique. He'd fetch a pretty penny in the markets."

Hiko peered at Kenshin for a moment before turning to the men. "I suppose he would." As he spoke, he bent to put down his precious bottle of Sake. His long hair hid his expression.

The two men exchanged glances. "How about it, then? Are you interested in selling him?"

Sounding genuinely surprised, Hiko repeated, "Sell him?"

Now the strangers looked perplexed. "Oh, sorry. Is this your kid, then? We thought…"

"Heavens, no. Any child of mine would not be so scrawny. I picked him off the streets."

The two Slave Traders grinned. "I didn't think so." The latter was bold enough to offer, "If you'd like, we can take him off your hands."

Eyes as wide as saucers, Kenshin glanced at his Master.

Hiko was in no way obligated to keep him. In fact, he could get rid of him at any time – and now would be the most opportune moment. He was probably thinking of all his shortcomings and failures and weighing the possibility that maybe Kenshin was not exactly the material he'd been looking for in an apprentice. The boy wanted to scream, to cry, to beg him not to send him away, but he was only able to stare pathetically as his fate was decided.

Again.

"The boy is mine," Hiko said at last, sounding both irritated and insulted. "He is not for sale."

Again, both Traders exchanged glances and the first one raised his hands in front of him as though to show he meant no harm. "All right, we got it. The boy's yours." He shot Kenshin a leering grin. "Have fun with him while you can."

Hiko's brow visibly twitched and Kenshin felt a blush sweep through him all the way to the tips of his toes.

These men thought he was Hiko's...!

"I suggest, gentlemen, that you take your leave of this Town at once." Hiko's voice had gained an edge and his right hand settled casually onto his sword. "I'm afraid merchandise in these parts are not available. Do we understand each other?" They paled at the unspoken threat and at the look in Hiko's eyes.

They fled as though hell's demons were at their heels.

The Master watched after them, muttering beneath his breath.

If Kenshin wasn't as petrified as he was, he would have burst out laughing.

Instead, he collapsed to his knees, too shaken to remain standing. He gasped breaths, his shock getting the better of him. Then, he was crying, panting, sniffling and wheezing, working himself into a bundle of nerves and tears.

"Kenshin."

The voice seemed to echo around him.

"Kenshin, calm down."

He tried. He tried ordering his body into obedience but it continued to shake like a leaf. Sounds spilled from his mouth, forming incoherent words.

A few townspeople stopped in their tracks and craned their heads to the scene, no doubt wondering what had happened. At a look from Hiko, however, they moved along.

"They're gone. All right? They're gone." The Master bent down so that he could offer a hand to his student. There was a trace of panic under his calm tone; of anger and helplessness. Had Kenshin been able to read the Master's mind, he would have known Hiko was thinking _No, no, dear gods, no...not when he's come this far. Don't let him slide back into that dark shell again! _Instead, he heard Hiko say, "Come now, stop crying and get up. "

Gripping his hand tightly in desperation, Kenshin choked, "They...I...they wanted...I couldn't...you could have sold - "

"-No, I could not have and so I did not," Hiko interrupted before he could even finish the thought. He straightened to his full height, bringing Kenshin fully to his feet and huffed, "You think it's easy finding an apprentice? Stop crying, Kenshin. Come on now, you'll be all right."

Embarrassed, Kenshin clung to his Master's hand to steady himself and hating the way his knees seemed to knock together.

Hiko turned a blind eye to that, allowing his apprentice to gather his composure. He shuddered to think about what would have happened had he come too late. "You sure have a way of getting yourself into trouble," he grumbled, sweeping his cloak to the side. If he could feel the way Kenshin's hands were still trembling, he did not point it out. Instead, he rummaged for a handkerchief to give to the boy. "A man's sword should not be touched by anyone else without their permission. As you are the embodiment of the Heart of Sword, no one should be able to touch you without yours. Do you understand?"

Kenshin accepted the cloth and mopping his face with it. He could not help replaying that horrific scene in his head and kicking himself mentally for his weaknesses. How could he have frozen like that? It was as though all his training was forgotten in a blinding flash. "I'm…so pathetic…so angry…" he sniffed, bitterly. "Why couldn't I do anything?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiko copied the Slave Traders' actions by gripping his chin in his fingers and forcing him to look at him. "These things take time," Hiko told him, in his gruff-yet-gentle manner. "No one can fault you for your reaction."

Eyes filling with more tears, Kenshin whispered, "Will it ever get better?"

"It will," said Hiko, firmly.

"How do you know?"

For a moment, Hiko seemed to hesitate, a flicker of doubt passing over his handsome features. As quickly as it came though, it was gone and his mouth turned upward slightly in reassurance. He waited for Kenshin's full attention to be placed on him before answering. "Because it got better for me."

Mouth falling open in astonishment, Kenshin began to ask him what he meant, but Hiko quickly tugged him forward, flourishing his cloak in a way that told him he would not elaborate any further.

"Hurry up, now, Kenshin, or else we'll be late for your sword fitting and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

Wait...

_What?_

"...Sword? Master, I'm getting my own sword?" Kenshin's excited shriek rang through the streets, his earlier mood evaporating in the light of the news. Hiko breathed a sigh of relief for once at how easy it was to distract him. He decided to take full advantage of that, loving the way his boy's peculiar eyes lit up with a new kindled flame.

He tried to sound nonchalant. "Yes, yes. Some measurements were taken earlier, remember? But first, something to eat – the entire village can hear your stomach growling."

Choosing to rise to the bait rather than dwell on his earlier curiosity, Kenshin cried, "They can not!"

Hiko led the way, his apprentice having to skip to catch up. "Can so."

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

Kenshin's ringing laughter turned heads again but this time, Hiko didn't seem to mind.

It was a setback. A very minor one. But it hadn't lasted long.

It never would.

* * *

_Word Count: 2,191_

_Moving forward..._

* * *

**AN:** Before anyone asks, _no_, I'm not going to elaborate on what Hiko brought up. I may expand on it in another work all together, but not in _Of Wine and Water_. For now, I'll let your imaginations fill in the blanks.

Secondly, don't chew me out for taking major liberties here with Hiko's (loosely) mentioned past. Again, I'm not going to delve any more into that (in this story, anyway). The swordsmaster is a large mystery to the majority of us. Because it is fanfiction I'm really wading into the unknown with the hopes that I'm not butchering Watsuki-sama's creation.

If any of you are wondering why Hiko just didn't do away with the Slave Traders, then it's because I believe he doesn't go around lopping people's heads off whenever he gets mad or doesn't agree with something. To me, he is a person who respects life and doesn't wield his sword over every offense. It would be a bad example to his student. A clear warning is usually all that is needed from a firm Master to make anyone obey.

Lastly, I made Hiko kill two birds with one stone (so to speak) in getting Kenshin's measurements from the seamstress and having them ready for the sword maker. Sadly, my martial art does not include sword training, so I have to thank **Warlord Darnell** here for giving me some pointers when it came to sword-fitting. Again, I was purposely vague because I am in no way an expert in it. Here's to hoping that sometime in the future I can also pick up that martial art, too!

Another long rant. Sorry. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. A lot went on in it and I'd love feedback.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	21. Determination

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviews. I don't care how many times I say it, it's true and I feel like I can't say it enough. You guys really know how to move me forward! As a result, here is the next chapter. A short again, and one that will (hopefully) be recognizable for those of you who have watched Trust and Betrayal. I don't think it warrants a warning for spoilers, but I'll put an alert up, anyway.

_Mild Spoiler Alert: Trust and Betrayal_

If you're satisfied, read on.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**-Determination-**

Kenshin held the sword shakily.

It was much heavier than the stick he'd been practicing with. From what Hiko had described to him, it was much more dangerous, too.

"Don't go waving it around like some idiot," Hiko called to him. "Stance is your best friend at this point. Just like always, keep your back straight and find solidity in your footing. Concentrate on your balance."

Kenshin shook his head so that his bangs would not obscure his vision.

The Master stood a few feet away, sword drawn also. He looked so imposing that Kenshin trembled in his spot.

"Your job," Hiko continued, distracting Kenshin from his thoughts – _focus!_ he told himself – "is to attack me."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Attack. Don't hesitate."

The child stared at him, wondering if the man was going crazy. "But…Master, what if I hurt you?"

Hiko's guffaws echoed over the training ground. Even the crash of the waterfall could not hide it, intensifying the sound so that it made the boy's ears ring. He felt himself flush with humiliation. "My boy, the day you lay a hand on me is the day I retire from my post. And that's not going to happen for a long - very long - time." He glared across the waters at him. "You are going to try your best though. If you don't, I'll see to it that you practice until night fall. Got it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He flicked his sword, the blade glinting in the sunlight. "Come get me."

Kenshin took a deep breath and experimentally sliced downward. He found he had to use both his hands to hold the heavy thing aloft. Although he'd been fitted for this weapon, it would take time to adjust to. His arms trembled with the effort much as they had the first time he had ever picked up a sword. He could remember clearly his desire to protect the three sisters.

He had been the only male left standing, after all.

He met the Master's eyes determinedly, suddenly having the urge to wipe that smirk off the man's face. With a cry that sounded tinny compared to his Master's deep rumbling laugh earlier, he raced across the water.

Instantly, he knew he would not be able to even reach the older man.

The water sucked at his heels, at his clothing, distracting him and slowing him down. It made his grip on the sword falter and when Hiko's sword clashed with his, it sent him flying backward.

He thudded into the shallow water painfully. He was thankful that the water was there to cushion his fall somewhat because then he would not have been able to stand again.

Groaning, he sat up, drenched from head to toe.

"Get up!" Hiko called.

Kenshin glanced up at the man. He hadn't moved at all, still standing there serenely, watching him with a piercing gaze. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that his student had failed utterly. In fact, it was almost as though he expected it.

"Try again!"

So, despite the aches he was already starting to feel, the boy did as ordered, only to meet the same fate.

A frown started to form on his Master's face and Kenshin knew that he wasn't doing something right. Mentally, he thought about what he could possibly do to make it easier for himself.

He felt heavy, as though he was coming from a sickness. All his limbs were starting to stiffen at the feel of the cold water. He decided to pull his shirt off. All that extra weight would not help him. When Hiko didn't object to the action, he readied himself again.

"Come at me faster!" His Master instructed.

With more determination, Kenshin tried again, only to be knocked back down.

Over and over, he attacked but try as he might, he could not even get close. It was a humbling experience, not to mention frustrating. But he'd be damned if he gave up so easily.

The afternoon wore on, and soon, he wasn't able to feel the bite in the air or the weight of his clothes. He wanted only to move faster, to hit harder and to do better.

When the Master suddenly called an end to the training session, he wore a neutral expression on his face. With a swish of his cape, he left Kenshin standing in the middle of the brook, exhausted.

Again, thoughts of being inadequate rushed through the child's mind but he pushed them away. Abruptly, he felt cold despite the hot summer air and he shivered. Gathering his sheath and wet clothing, Kenshin tramped after the man, trying to catch up.

Hiko led them back to the cabin without a word.

But Kenshin knew he didn't have to say something to know that he had done well in the man's eyes. For the first lesson with a real sword, it had gone a lot smoother than either of them had hoped.

Breaking into a run, the child went ahead, eager to get something to eat and to change into something dry.

Hiko followed, a small smile touching the corners of his mouth, a thousand thoughts running through his head as he watched his young charge.

The real training had finally begun.

* * *

_Word Count: 876_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Which means…the last 20 chapters were just a prelude! Haha! If I were Kenshin and I found that out, I wouldn't know what I'd do! Maybe just fall over and call it quits. As you all must have noticed, I skipped along in the time line, yet again. I'm unfortunately not knowledgeable enough in the makings of a sword so I didn't venture into the smithy's shop.

Remember, the madness of my muse continues so long as it's fed, so don't forget to leave me a word or two below. (You could always leave more, if you're a nice enough person!) Inspire me again.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	22. Picking Battles

**Of Wine And Water By: P.P.V.V.**

Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…

* * *

**AN**: Wow. _Wow_. _**WOW**_. What an overwhelming response. I am speechless and overly humbled by the amount of enthusiasm this story has received. I'm moved most by the thanks I've gotten writing it, and for that, I say to everyone: _you're so very welcome_! It's great to know that my efforts are being appreciated and the time spent writing isn't a complete waste. And I'd also like to say _Thank You_ to those who have written me their thoughts through reviews and PMs, yet again. A million times, I thank you. I thank you till my face turns blue!

Two notes before we begin this time around (and lookie, it's a longer chapter than the last one!).

**One:** I had written this chapter in two perspectives and I settled on this version.

**Two:** I walked the fine line yet again when it comes to discipline. It's a controversial issue, but I don't like to stay within the confines of being "politically correct".

That said, I ask you to keep an open mind as you read this because whether you like it or not, parts of the world still use this method of discipline. This is my view.

_**Warning: Corporal Punishment ahead.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**- Picking Battles -**

Hiko almost let go of whatever he was holding when he heard a sharp, shrill cry pierce the air. His senses told him that it was not Kenshin, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling about the sound.

Even Tanaka, the vendor, looked up. "What's going on?" He wondered, aloud.

Hiko didn't answer, making the exchange quickly and moving out, his white mantel billowing after him and his long strides.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the Town was more alive than usual. Because it was the season of Harvest, more people had come to make their trades and to peruse through the different merchandise for sale.

To the right of the vendor's stall, he saw a crowd of people huddled in a ring. They seemed to be watching a brawl, and children were screaming and chanting and running from all directions of the Town to see what was going on.

The swordsman took a quick glance around, trying to find his apprentice. His heart sank when he realized the boy was nowhere in sight. The bad feeling intensified and he somehow knew that he would find Kenshin in the middle of all the commotion.

Sure enough, his fears were confirmed when he pushed through the crowd to find his charge swinging his sheathed sword at another child. Takahashi Taro, if memory served him well. A neighbourhood bully though his parents were loath to admit it. Hiko's musings were cut short when the weapon connected and his keen hearing picked out the sound of bone cracking. It was immediately followed by a howl of pain.

As one, the crowd drew back with gasps.

"My arm!" the Takahashi boy shrieked. "You broke my arm!"

Before Kenshin could make another move, Hiko was between the two, gripping his apprentice's shoulder just in case the boy had it in his mind to attack again.

"What is going on here? Kenshin?"

Taro let out a string of swear words through his tears. "He broke my arm! He broke my arm!"

"I wasn't…I…" Kenshin stammered, under the heat of his Master's glare.

"He attacked me!" Taro shouted, pointing at Kenshin. "He went crazy!"

The ring of spectators moved forward again with some of the children's parents coming to collect their kids and pull them to a safe distance.

Someone rushed forward to help Taro off the ground.

"Is that true?" Hiko demanded of Kenshin. "Did you start the fight?"

The boy pursed his lips as though refusing to respond. But then he said, "Yes, sir. I did, sir."

Hiko felt his blood rush forward in anger. How he dearly wanted to bop his stupid pupil right then and there! Instead, he forced himself to breathe and was about to ask why when Taro's mother screeched, "Hiko-san! How dare you let your boy near mine! How dare you let him use that weapon of his!"

He'd almost forgotten that there was a crowd. With all eyes on him, he was more embarrassed than ever. He was so upset that he ground his teeth together. "It won't happen again, Takahashi-san. I'll make sure of it." And he would. The last thing he needed was a wayward apprentice who whipped his weapon out over every dispute. To Kenshin, he ordered, "Apologize."

Amethyst eyes snapping up to the mother of his adversary, Kenshin bit out, "No."

Both elders gawked at him for a moment before Hiko pushed his head forward and down. "What are you saying? Apologize this instant!"

"No! I won't apologize!" Kenshin told him, his voice sounding muffled because of his sudden, twisted position. He struggled against the hand on the back of his head. "He deserved it!"

Takahashi sniffed in disdain. "Didn't know you had a boy with such ill-manners," she said. All the other townsfolk began to talk amongst themselves and for the first time ever, Hiko was ashamed. "I will apologize on my stupid pupil's behalf then," he said, bowing low as if in compensation for Kenshin's defiance. "I will see to it that he is rightly punished and chastised."  
Takahashi snarled, "You'd better. A child like that needs discipline! _Discipline_! This is what you get by living like animals in the mountain! You're animals! Both of you!"

The demeaning words were not what bothered the Master. It was the fact that indeed, his student had shown little regard to the rules he'd been given. Turning his full glare onto Kenshin, he said, "We are going home. Now."

The crowd parted as the mountain of a man dragged his apprentice away.

As they walked, Hiko scolded, "How dare you! How _dare_ you behave in such a manner in public! Have you learned nothing?"

Kenshin did not respond, head bowed, clutching his sword to him in a death grip as he was pulled along. If he was hurting him, he didn't complain.

It made Hiko angrier. "You know the rules when it comes to your sword. I've told them to you a million times. Are you really a hot-headed idiot?"

Again, no response.

As they began their trek back home, Hiko did not let go. Several times, his student stumbled but the Master did not intend to let the boy out of his sight or out of his grasp.

He took the opportunity to let the child quiver in fear, saying no more on the subject, leading them onward with a stony silence that was more terrifying than had he taken his bamboo stick to him right then and there. With each step, Hiko tried to clear his mind, to push the anger down, to try and make sense of Kenshin's sudden rash behaviour.

It wasn't like his boy to fly into a fury. If anything, he was quiet, reserved and almost always polite. Something must have happened to set him off, especially enough to embolden him to start the fight and disregard Hiko's teachings all together.

Maybe that Takahashi boy had said something.

Hiko remembered Kenshin's flaring temper when it came to teasing.

Or it could be that his pride had gotten to his head to the point where he didn't think he needed to obey the rules. Boys would be boys – Hiko would confess to having done that when he'd been younger.

The thinking allowed the man to calm down slightly. If anything, Kenshin's obstinate attitude alone warranted punishment. He could not overlook that.

They reached the cabin all too soon, for Hiko was not completely convinced that Kenshin's episode today was due to an argument. If it was, the boy would have said something by now. He was leaning more toward the thought that Kenshin really had been wielding his power over someone else in arrogance. If that were the case, it had to be stopped and it had to be stopped now.

"People who have power tend to use it incorrectly and often. Just because you have it doesn't mean you're correct," Hiko said, stopping just within the doorway.

Kenshin paused behind him and lifted his trembling chin. "I wasn't wrong. I _wasn't_."

Ah, so it _had_ been an argument.

Time for a switch in tactics.

"Tell me why you decided to assault Takahashi's boy today." Here, Kenshin's defiant glare slid away. Was it in shame? Or was it in guilt? When there was no answer, Hiko prompted, "Well, boy?"

"I…I can't tell you, sir."

Hiko had to fight to control his temper. "Your behaviour in the Town today was unacceptable," he said, sternly, noting the fact that Kenshin did not whine about any sort of verbal bullying. Usually, the child would grumble about being made fun of but today was different.

Kenshin met his eyes again, his defiant air back. "I don't care," he declared, "He deserved it."

"You will apologize to his family tomorrow," Hiko told him.

"No!" Kenshin cried.

"You _will_, you impudent pupil!" The Master's voice thundered in the small cabin, making the few birds perched on the roof of it take flight in fear. Terrified, Kenshin almost backpedaled out the door.

Almost.

"I won't!" he shouted back, small body trembling. "You can't make me!"

Hiko Seijuro was a man who was not so easily stunned. But the words uttered from the whelp's mouth bewildered him to no end. Where had the whimpering boy he'd first picked up, gone to? When had he acquired such boldness?

Something was wrong.

Breathing in and out, it was all Hiko could do not to reach out and cuff the boy right then and there. He wanted the boy to understand his punishment. In this, he was both Mentor and Master and he knew he was walking a fine line. "That is the second time today that you defied me. I told you before that you will mind your manners when it comes to your elders, Kenshin.

"You not only embarrassed yourself down there, but me. On top of everything, you openly disrespected me. It seems you've learned nothing. If that is the case then I have no need of someone who will bring me such dishonour."

Kenshin's wide eyes filled with tears. "Please, Master…I'm sorry for arguing with you and for being rude. But…"

"You know the consequences of your actions and decisions if you wish to continue learning from me," Hiko told him, measuring the child's reaction carefully. "Even if you were right in attacking Takahashi's boy for whatever reason, you were wrong for your insolence. That is why you are going to be punished above all else." As he spoke, he reached for a long stick that he'd once used as a training tool in the boy's lessons. It was made of soft but sturdy bamboo, several feet long. Kenshin had already been punished with it twice in the past, and from the way the color drained from the boy's cheeks, he knew it was unpleasant, not to mention humiliating.

He waited for his student to say something in his defence; maybe plead or choose to apologize to those he had insulted. Instead, the boy ducked his head, meekly murmuring, "Yes, Master. I understand."

So Hiko turned Kenshin around to face the wall. He could hear the boy's breath catching in his throat. He braced himself for the pain, but was not able to stop his tears or cries as he was whipped across his backside. His small hands dug into the wood of the cabin for support. When it ended, Kenshin's legs were shaking so badly that he could not stand properly. He collapsed to his knees, covering his face, trying to wipe the tears away, only to have more take their place.

The Master was fairly certain the boy would have trouble sitting down for the next day or so.

So ashamed was he that he could not look Hiko in the eye. He bent forward so that his forehead nearly touched the floor.

Good.

Maybe he'd learned his lesson.

"You are of age now – almost a man," the Master scolded, thumping the butt of the stick on the ground. "Punishments like these should no longer be necessary. I'm very disappointed in you."

Kenshin hiccupped in embarrassment, his face turning as red as his hair.

But his Master wasn't done yet. "I gave you that sword with the expectation that you would wield it properly. Today, you have just proven to me that you don't respect it enough to deserve it. Perhaps I should take it away?"

His student finally succumbed to pleading, "No, Master! Please, don't!"

Hiko tried one more time. "You still won't tell me why you attacked him?"

"No, sir. I won't."

"Stubborn fool. I hope your defiance was worth the pain you received."

"Yes, sir. It was. And I won't be rude in public ever again, I promise. But I won't apologize to the likes of Taro even if I am punished for the rest of my life. You can hit me all you want, but I won't! He deserved what he got for whatever he said."

The Master sighed, as he settled on another conclusion as to his pupil's strange behavior. "You're an idiot, Kenshin. While I admire your resolution, remember this: emotions are the folly of human kind. It's what makes a swordsman of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu so able to read their enemies. Make sure you don't fall into that trap. Don't you ever let me catch you striking someone in public ever again."

Kenshin watched from the corner of his eye as the man put the bamboo pole in its rightful place. He seemed to relax just a little bit when it was put away. "Yes, Master."

"And Kenshin?"

"Y-yes, Master?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," Hiko said, knowingly.

The boy glanced up, surprise written all over his features at the way his Master had gotten to the right conclusion despite his closed mouth.

Ugh.

What a naïve child.

Hiko would have to teach the boy not to wear his emotions on his sleeve so flagrantly.

A sheepish smile made its way onto Kenshin's mouth, and he blinked back tears. "Yes, Master."

* * *

_Word Count: 2,183_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN**: I argued for a long time with several of my friends concerning this chapter. So much so, actually, that I was a little apprehensive to post it, seeing as how (as mentioned above) it's a very controversial topic. Personally, I don't think Hiko was out of line doing what he did. Nor do I think I've pulled him out of character any more than I have in previous chapters.

For those of you who were a little confused as to Kenshin's actions, he attacked the other boy because Taro said insulting things about Hiko. Naturally, the Apprentice thought it was in his right to "protect" the Master's image/reputation.

Again, boys will be boys. I'm sure Kenshin got into his brawls with the neighborhood bullies. I'm also sure that he didn't back down because I don't see him as the type. For someone as small as he is, he carries himself with confidence as Watsuki showed us again and again in the series/manga.

It's just another way of showing how much he's grown from his traumatic past.

Your thoughts on this chapter would be great. Please be gentle. And as always, be my inspiration!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	23. A Matter of Pride

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V. **

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone! I had 100% back up from you guys for the last one that I was so happy (not to mention relieved)! Good to know I'm staying historically correct to some degree. And great to know that people are still enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter, which is not as nearly intense.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**- A Matter of Pride -**

The waterfall crashed, sending a cloud of mist across the glade which stood still and sparkling in the dead of the winter. All the animals had taken to hibernating, something that Kenshin would have dearly loved to do, but alas…training meant that he was up before dawn every day, no matter what the weather condition.

Master Hiko would not stand for anything else.

Currently, he was leading his pupil through the glade, carving a path in the snow banks that Kenshin would have otherwise had to wade through.

Today, they were going to deviate a little in their routine. Because it was too icy to be jumping slopes and Hiko did not want to risk Kenshin breaking his neck, he decided that it was time to see how well the boy had come to learn to defend himself.

Kenshin was half expecting it when Hiko turned and brought his sword around in an arc to smack him on the upper arm. He barely managed to block the blow, his hilt shuddering under the pressure. It still managed to hit him slightly, and the boy winced and clicked his teeth in annoyance at his slow reflexes.

Hiko's hum showed him that he was impressed but not satisfied.

Fighting down a blush, Kenshin sprang away, leaving a few feet between them, right hand automatically unsheathing his blade and holding his sword aloft.

"Always anticipate."

Hiko's words rang through the clearing as he lifted his own sword up as if to attack again. "Your enemies aren't going to announce themselves all the time. Some men don't have enough honor or grace to do so. Once you become good enough, they won't even have a chance for introductions." His mouth quirked. "Dead men don't need them anyway."

Dead men…

Kenshin could clearly remember the bandits and slave drivers that he'd been herded along with.

The three sisters

The blood.

"Pay attention!"

Sucking in a breath, Kenshin tightened his grip. "Sir."

"You should always be ready for an attack which means, your sword never leaves your side - whether you sleep, whether you eat…whether you take a piss. I don't care. It becomes a permanent fixture on your person. Am I understood?"

This time, Kenshin flushed in embarrassment. He'd accidentally left his sword back in the cabin the other day before he'd gone for a run. It was as close to a reprimand than he'd ever get, he supposed. "Yes, Master," he dipped his head in apology, rightly chastised.

"Good. Now, back to the lesson," Hiko said. "As I was saying, you must always be at the ready for an attack. Enemies will always resort to the most ruthless, baseless tactics and the worst thing that can happen to you is for you to be caught unaware. If they slit your throat because of your carelessness, then you have no one else to blame but yourself." He lazily flipped his sword so that it rested, blade-side-up, across the inner part of his hand and forearm.

"Well, I don't think anyone would be able to hit me," Kenshin said, proudly, thrusting his chest forward slightly. "You've seen for yourself how fast I am."

Hiko raised an eyebrow at the confidence behind the statement. He grudgingly had to agree with the kid. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's speed made it almost impossible for the opponent to see the practitioner, let alone connect a blow. Still, that type of overconfidence could lead to mistakes.

And one mistake was all it took.

Without warning, Hiko lunged and rapped Kenshin on the thigh with the flat of his blade. It caused the boy to flinch and before he could even cry out in surprise and pain, he was rapped four more times – once on each arm, across the stomach and finally, on his other thigh.

Hiko's gaze was challenging.

Kenshin met it with his own defiant glare.

The attacks came again, this time a bit slower, but still faster than he was used to. By the end of the lesson, Kenshin was smarting all over. Despite the cold weather, he had broken into a sweat, his breath showing in little puffs every time he panted.

Hiko slapped him one more time, this time a little harder than the rest of the times, on the hand that was holding his sword. It made Kenshin grit his teeth, but he managed to not drop his weapon. "Good. You were listening. But it looks like you'll need to work on your idea about not getting hit there, kid. The most I can say about you is that you are a very boring target."

Kenshin listened as his Master broke into a round of laughter that was once again, on his account. He felt his pride sting alongside his body.

Right then and there, he promised himself that he would train even harder. He would not allow himself to be made fun of this way again by anyone. It showed Kenshin just how much he still had to learn, just how much he lacked in his abilities. Apparently, he hadn't come far enough. He took a step forward just as Hiko made to sweep away. "Please, Master. Teach me how.

"I…I was arrogant but there is still so much I need to know. So…please," begged the child. It took Hiko a moment to come to terms with the fact that Kenshin would not remain a child forever. He was grown up now, a far cry from the shivering whelp he'd first brought home, and well on the way to manhood.

It was a simple request, but the humble eagerness behind it fairly took his breath away.

He turned to look at his student over his shoulder, seeing the spirit and determination in his student flaring as bright as the day he'd first lain eyes on him.

And with the pride that a father must feel, Hiko grinned.

* * *

_Word Count: 981_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN**: Putting someone in their place is the best way to nip arrogance in the bud. Students of any Martial Art must learn the importance of being humble, lest they think themselves invincible, or worse yet, above others. (Poor Kenshin just never gets a break.)

Please review for me and let me know your thoughts. By all means: go wild with them! No review can ever be too long. Inspire me again!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	24. Sticking to Routine

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN**: I can't believe I've reached 200 reviews! It made me very happy. Thank you guys so, _**so**_ much! This week has been hectic for me(and that's putting it lightly), but because you are all so awesome, I made the time to write. This is for you, my dear reader(s), because you inspire me. A lighter chapter ahead. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**- Sticking to Routine -**

Kenshin cringed and tried to burrow himself under the covers as a shaft of sunlight hit him.

"Rise and shine," Hiko announced, propping the window open with a stick. A breeze from the winter winds wafted into the small room, filling it up almost immediately. He made sure that the small slat was properly settled before turning away from it to regard his pupil who was groaning in protest.

"Come on, now," the Master coaxed. "It's not like you to stay in bed this late. I've actually given you leeway as it is."

He could not have possibly seen the face Kenshin was making from beneath the blanket. It was a cross between a pout and a grimace. Pulling himself out of bed was getting harder and harder nowadays, especially when it was so warm and comfy.

The boy sighed, "I'm still sleepy…"

"Are you sick?"

"No…"

"Then you have no reason to stay abed," Hiko said, firmly, beginning to stride over.

Kenshin clutched the blanket to himself. "Aw, please, Master? Just this once? Let me have a lie in?"

Hiko raised his tone slightly in warning. "Kenshin."

"_Please?_ I'm tired…"

For a moment, he was positive the man would just rip the covering away and accompany the action with a harsh scolding so he was surprised when Hiko paused and took a step back. Peeking out at him curiously, Kenshin waited to see what he would do, feeling more than apprehensive at the Master's hesitance.

Hiko passed a hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh. "Very well," he acquiesced at last. "But just this once, do you hear me?"

Shock caused Kenshin to be speechless but he finally found his voice and yelped once in triumph. He proceeded to pull the covers up over his head entirely and curl into a ball. "Thank you, Master!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the sheets.

The man merely rolled his eyes and called over his shoulder, "Don't stay in bed for too long, or you'll regret it."

But Kenshin did not reply, quickly finding a comfortable spot and settling down for sleep again.

Inwardly, Hiko chastised himself. He was proud of the fact that he was intimidating, strong and powerful. Most men fled from his mere presence and he could end a battle faster than it took to start one up. No one could tell him what to do. No one could stand in his way. He could safely say that no one would ever be able to defeat him in battle and yet… those purple eyes positively killed him. Who would have known that a child's pleading gaze was all it took to undo him?

Angrily, he stomped off to a spot where he could take out his anger doing swings with his sword. And if that didn't work, he'd go for a run. He needed to move or else he'd go mad with the realisation that he really was a softy.

Stripping to the waist despite the cold, he took up position close to the waterfall a few meters away. The late winter air was cool against his bare skin but he forced himself to bear it; to endure it. After all, little distractions were fatal in a fight and this was good training for that. It was almost time for Kenshin to learn that very important lesson.

But that would come later. He cleared his mind with the sound of the crashing water, letting it fill him up, letting it symbolize the washing away of his doubts and fears.

He closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, falling into a meditative state. When he opened them again, he began to go through the various forms of Kata, gaining speed as he went. Unlike Kenshin who was lithe and graceful when he went through the dance-like routines, Hiko's movements were eerily smooth, executed with a powerful precision that shadowed his student's.

By the time he had gone through everything three times, he was breathing hard and perspiring. Beads of sweat along with droplets of water clung to his pixilated chest. His long hair was now a tangled mess about his neck and shoulders. Somewhere along the way, it had become undone from the string he usually tied it back with and he absently reached behind him to try and smooth it down. As he did so, the cords of muscles along his body flexed and he stretched them out, inhaling and exhaling, enjoying the feel of the burn that indicated a good workout.

Overhead, a bird squawked its appreciation of the clear skies, rising so high that it momentarily cast a shadow upon the young swordsmaster. He watched it move away, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun which now stood at its peak.

It reminded him that lunch was in order.

When he got to the cabin again, he was most surprised to find his charge still fast asleep, the food from the morning's breakfast still sitting on the low table by the hearth, no doubt stone cold by now.

What a waste.

But that wasn't the primary thought that was going through his head.

Maybe the kid was sick after all…

It was not like Kenshin to skip a meal.

Now officially worried, Hiko entered the room and felt his forehead. Finding the temperature normal, he nudged his apprentice awake. "Hey," he said, gruffly. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Amethyst eyes opened blearily and it took a moment for Kenshin to come to his senses. Then seeing Hiko's scowling down at him, he quickly sat up out of bed, teetered for a moment and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Get dressed and come outside," the Master ordered. "There's work to be done and you've dawdled enough."

"Yes, sir," Kenshin scrambled to comply, hearing the warning in the elder man's voice. His actions were wooden and clumsy though and it slowed him down further. By the time he shuffled out into the main cabin space, Hiko had lunch prepared and was busy setting up the table.

"You look terrible," he commented.

"I feel terrible," Kenshin agreed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Like I'm so…so…"

"Heavy? Exhausted?" Hiko supplied, when the boy trailed off at a loss for words.

His student nodded, dumbly, reaching over for his chopsticks when Hiko handed him a bowl of rice. "It serves you right," his Master was ever unsympathetic. "Your body is not used to such long hours of sleep. You've broken it out of its routine. I told you you'd regret lying in." He motioned with his own chopsticks at the food. "Eat. You'll need your energy for the training ahead."

"Training?" Kenshin repeated in a groan at the very prospect.

"You've earned yourself two extra hours," Hiko informed him. "And may it serve as a lesson that laziness does not go unpunished."

The next morning, no matter how tired he felt, Kenshin was up at the crack of dawn as usual. Remembering the harsh training from the day before, he decided it was better to stick to routine. Hurriedly, he slipped on his shoes, tugged on his coat and dashed out the door for his daily morning run.

From inside the cabin's bedroom, Hiko chuckled to himself and pulled the covers up to his chin. He still had a little time left before he had to get up for the day. Maybe he would indulge in a little lie in…

* * *

_Word Count: 1,253_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN**: This chapter was a little lighter than the others I've written for a while. Gotta have some Hiko-glorification in there, after all. I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to your thoughts/criticism. Until the next chapter!

Thanks for reading, (don't forget to review!)

-P.P.V.V.


	25. Words of Wisdom

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim Applies…_

* * *

**AN:** I'm glad people found some comic relief in that last chapter. I want to take this opportunity to wish a very happy Mother's day to my readers who have taken on the task of raising a family! Kudos!

This chapter is Hiko-centric, so it doesn't quite fit into the Mother's-Day-Theme, but hey, he takes on the role of both parents for our beloved redhead, so why not? Please enjoy, and thanks for dropping by again.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**- Words of Wisdom -**

Hiko appraised his pupil, who sat at the table, scribbling the list of principles he had dictated to him. Every so often, Kenshin would shift to keep the blood in his legs circulating. His mouth moved wordlessly as he wrote - no doubt to keep track of everything he had to remember.

He'd been learning steadily, soaking everything Hiko taught him like a sponge. Always eager, energetic and curious, Kenshin would have been the perfect student if he didn't have a bad habit of day dreaming. Sometimes, while the Master was lecturing, his pupil's eyes would take on a faraway look as if he were thinking of something else.

Like now.

"Kenshin."

Hiko knew he'd been correct when the boy jumped guiltily and turned his head so fast that his red hair whipped behind him. "Yes, Master?"

"You know how much I hate lip service. I don't just want the words on paper, boy. I want you to _memorize_ those principles and apply them in your life."

"Yes, Master."

"Which means that you are always to be attentive. I've told you time and time again - "

"-to quit daydreaming," sighed Kenshin, finishing the sentence along with him. He sounded both apologetic and resigned. "Yes, Master."

Hiko raised an eyebrow, wondering whether the kid was trying to be impertinent. But there was no hint of audacity on the boy's face, just a sort of weariness that surprised the swordsmaster. It was the same look that he'd seen Kenshin wearing on the very first day he'd encountered him.

It was a look that children were not supposed to have, a haunting quality that, in truth, Hiko hated. To see it on his boy after all this time was most disturbing.

As Kenshin bent over his work again, Hiko made up his mind. He finished setting out the dishes to dry and said, "Why don't you stop for now and go outside?"

Kenshin's eyes crinkled in his incredulity. "But Master, I haven't finished - "

"-There will be time enough for that later," Hiko said. "You look like you need some fresh air."

His student looked briefly down at his work, before obediently putting down his brush. "All right," he murmured, his voice not quite hiding the fact that he wasn't looking forward to any physical activity right now, either. "How many laps would you like me to run?"

Again, Hiko regarded his student with a critical eye. While his stature was still too small for his liking, those arms had become stronger. Those legs had become faster. His body was adjusting to the harsh training much better than he'd expected. But there was only so much a child could handle mentally, and in this, the Master expected he'd pushed the limit far enough for today.

He waved his hand and said, "No, I won't ask you to run laps."

Kenshin reached over to pick up his sword. "Then, how many swings?"

"No, Kenshin. No swings, either."

Looking perplexed, his student did an excellent job of raising his eyebrow in perfect imitation of his mentor. It looked like the child had picked up more than just sword techniques and teachings over the three years he'd spent with him. It made Hiko feel warm inside, but he made certain that none of that fondness reflected onto his face.

Heaven forbid the child see him as a softy.

"We'll go fishing, today," Hiko announced. "I want a fresh fish for lunch, and the sun hasn't been in the sky for over an hour."

Curiosity sparked at last behind those amethyst eyes. "I've never fished before," Kenshin said.

"Then you will learn," Hiko told him. "It comes in handy." Many were the times when the swordsmaster had had to rely on that particular skill set to survive the long winters. That, and he found that the activity was as calming as meditation.

If anything, Kenshin needed a distraction from the everyday routine or else all Hiko would get was a mindless idiot who parroted things back to him for the sake of pleasing him. He'd been a child once, too, so he knew the importance of appreciating days where something out of the ordinary happened.

Whenever they went down to the town, Kenshin often chose not to mingle with the other children. It wasn't that he did not have the desire to play, but it was that he was unaccustomed to their raucous ways and boisterous laughter. After that episode with the Taro boy, he had not shown any antagonism toward any of the other village children, but they were wary of him. He was sociable when needed, though and Hiko supposed that that would have to suffice.

As Master and Student swept out of their little cabin, they were met with warm sunshine that was just beginning to cast its rays over the dew of the earth. The spring breeze brought with it the fresh smell of grass, earth and moss, a welcome change from the harsh winter that had decided to stay for longer than necessary that year.

The both of them trudged over the moist ground, and Hiko absently noted how his student didn't seem as heavy-footed any more, his footsteps light and quick, not quite matching his pace, but keeping up all the same.

When the child reached out to snag a leaf from overhead, Hiko did not stop him. Kenshin proceeded to raise it to his lips and blow, a small reedy whistle vibrating from the green object, piercing through the quiet of the woods. He blew it time and again, eliciting a fragmented tune that while disjointed, was not terrible enough to set Hiko's nerves on edge.

They travelled in companionable comfort, Kenshin pausing every once in a while to gather a rock, or a twig, or to stare at something in fascination. Hiko had to remind him once or twice not to dawdle, but other than that, he allowed his boy the freedom to wander and daydream all he wanted before they reached their destination.

The water gurgled happily up at them as though inviting them to take a drink. Kenshin ran ahead to do just that, skipping up the rocks and plunging his hands into the cold stream. Hiko almost called out for him to be careful not to fall, but stopped himself just in time: he would not be labeled as a paranoid. If the fool slipped, it would serve as a lesson to be more alert in the future.

He settled down on a rock and readied his fishing gear, and called for his apprentice to do the same. Willingly, Kenshin hopped back over, watching as his Master's fingers deftly put everything together and readied their bait. When Hiko gestured for him to try, he succeeded in the task, though not quite as quickly or as efficiently, but the grin that split the child's face made Hiko's swallow his exasperation.

It was a good first try as any, he supposed.

Settling next to his Master's big bulk, Kenshin happily looked out over the water, unaware of Hiko's scrutiny. A flush had risen to his cheeks and his red hair, sun kissed, was swept all over his face. It looked like the kid needed another trim. Sitting as he was, Hiko could see that the boy had indeed grown: he'd have to let out the hems of his clothing yet again. He made a mental note to go into town and trade for some more milk to aid in his growth.

"Master?" Kenshin's voice snapped him out of his own daydreams.

He had to struggle to maintain an innocent face. "Yes, Kenshin?"

"The other day, when we were in the village, Nishimoto-kun was teasing Hiromi-chan that she was 'interested' in me."

The news did not surprise the man at all. Kenshin was turning out to be very handsome indeed. In a few more years, he would be considered a man. It wasn't so hard to believe that he was starting to turn heads with the ladies.

Still, courtship was not important right now. In fact, it would serve to distract his student even more. "Listen to me and listen well," Hiko said, knowing that he was treading dangerous grounds. "Women are not your priority. They will fill your head with useless ideas and romantics. You would be an idiot if you deign to entertain them, now."

"So…it's wrong to fall in love?"

The question of the century. Hiko never expected that today would be the day when he would talk to his apprentice about such matters. To say he was uncomfortable with the subject matter would be an understatement. "It's not wrong to fall in love," the Master said, choosing his words carefully. "But there is a time for everything. And in all situations, you must always keep your head. Your heart will tell you otherwise and so will your body. But a sound mind and good reasoning will help, if you're careful to think."

Kenshin's eyes took on a pensive look as his Master continued, "Everything you do has a consequence. Remember that."

"Yes, sir."

"Sex, while pleasurable, is a tool that can be used to hurt, as you well know. It is not something one should wield unsparingly. Forcing yourself upon someone is the most disgraceful act of all. And bedding every woman that bats her eyelashes at you is neither responsible nor honorable. Sometimes you will have urges, and that's all right. However, I expect you to be rational and control yourself when you do."

His student had the grace to blush at his bluntness, but Hiko didn't care. "Diseases spread that way. It would be a shame if you were to contact something of the sort because of poor judgment. It would render your hard work and training a complete waste."

Nodding, Kenshin turned to look out over the water. "Why didn't…I mean…did you ever…?" he trailed off, ducking his head a little toward his chest, too embarrassed to finish the question.

Hiko let out a huff of breath. "If you must know, I have never mistreated a lady. But we are talking about you, not me. Always remember that women are more trouble than they seem. Leave such things for the future and focus on the present."

His boy crossed his legs and settled the fishing pole against them, so that he was bracing the bulk of it with his knees. "They always make me uncomfortable," he confessed, quietly.

It was all Hiko could do not to laugh at him. Instead he bent to flick at his fishing line to make the water ripple with the hope that the fish would be attracted. "They have that effect. So long as you show them respect, no matter their age, they'll learn to respect you right back. It is only honorable."

Kenshin's eyes took on that faraway look once more, which told Hiko that he'd gone off into his own world again, probably musing about the future possibilities. There was no doubt in Hiko's mind that Kenshin would find someone to marry and have a family with. Despite his shadows, that would not stop him: love was his greatest capacity. It was in the way he attentively tended a patch of garden, or the way he helped nurse a bird's broken wing. It was in the way he desired to stand up for others and pushed himself to the limit to be able to find favor with those he looked up to.

"Sir?"

Ugh. The boy's daydreaming ways were rubbing off on him. Hiko shook his head in disgust at himself. He grunted in response, too mortified with his behavior to turn it into anything less harsh. Luckily, Kenshin didn't take it to heart.

To his surprise, his boy flashed him a shy grin. "For what it's worth…I think you would have made an excellent father."

Sentimentalities.

Hiko thought he would be sick.

That warm, fuzzy feeling rose up in him again and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop it from flooding through his chest. Not knowing how to respond, Hiko grunted again, repositioning his fishing pole so that he would have something to do with his hands.

He was saved from any more emotional talk because Kenshin suddenly jumped up, excitement radiating through his slim frame. "Something's biting! Master, something's biting!"

"What are you -? Kenshin, get down from..."

"I got one!" Kenshin squealed in delight, ignoring his Master's rather half-hearted reprimand. He tugged at the pole. "It's so strong!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiko watched the struggle, knowing how it would end.

For lunch, a tired but happy boy, whose hair was still matted down from his fall in the river, shoveled in bowl after bowl of rice and fresh fish, eyes alight, all traces of weariness gone.

* * *

_Word Count: 2,140  
Moving forward…_

* * *

**AN**: I'm not a parent, but I can imagine how awkward it is to talk to a pre-teen about things like love and sex. I hope I managed to convey the Master's guidance without putting him too out of character. I couldn't help writing a mortified Hiko.

Let me know your thoughts again in the form of reviews!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	26. Leading by Example

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN: **Thanks again for stopping by. And thanks so much to those of you who left me reviews even though the website was acting up again. You guys are the absolute best. Your gifts of inspiration are (and always will be) truly appreciated! As proof, please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**- Leading by Example –**

He craned his neck from one side to the other, feeling both ridiculous and vulnerable.

"How am I supposed to see?"

"That's the whole point," Hiko said, sounding exasperated as he finished tying the knot to the strip of cloth he'd placed over his Apprentice's eyes. "You're not _supposed_ to see. You are relying too much on your sense of sight. I want you to focus on your inner sense of intuition. Focus on your hearing and on what your body is signalling you to do."

Kenshin grimaced, turning his head yet again toward the sound of Hiko's footsteps that were coming from his right. "You need to be on the alert. Being blind is not necessarily a bad thing."

The principle was to keep a calm center and focus on the task at hand. Kenshin was far from focused now, though, his mind in a panic at the mere prospect of having to fight blindfolded. How would he be able to defend himself if he was met with pure darkness at every turn?

His Master's voice commanded his attention, much more so than it usually did because it seemed to boom at him from every direction. He swiveled his body around in an attempt to pinpoint its source. "A real swordsman does not rely solely on the weapon in his hands," Hiko lectured, twisting his student in the right direction so that his boy wouldn't go flailing into the forest. When satisfied that Kenshin was properly in place, he continued, "Nor does a real swordsman rely solely on his body to physically attack. You'll find that many of your fellow practitioners of the sword tend to lean on these two things.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is set apart in that it relies primarily on your sense of surroundings. In reading your opponent."

Kenshin felt his Master poke him between his shoulder blades and he stumbled, turning around a moment too late to try and face him.

The man hummed. "Keep in mind that you don't come equipped with another set of eyes on the back of your head. If anything, fighting blind will teach you to stretch out your senses and find better balance."

Perplexed, Kenshin raised the blindfold over one eye and peered at his mentor. "But, Master, how do I stretch out my senses?"

Hiko pulled the cloth back down with an annoyed click of his teeth. "By concentrating, first and foremost," he half scolded. "Only then will you learn to feel."

Frowning, Kenshin repeated, "Feel?"

"A person's presence," Hiko explained and in Kenshin's mind's eye he could see his Master nodding. "The energy surrounding an individual. A life source. We call it 'Ki'."

Kenshin softly said the word, testing it on his tongue but it did not help him very much to understand it.

His Master must have read his mind again because he began to circle him, lecturing him as he walked. "Everything possesses a flow; a life energy. It is most prominent and easily detectable in living things. Without mastering the concept of Ki, you cannot hope to move on in your training."

Kenshin felt like he was floundering in waters that were too deep.

Life energy?

Ki?

What on earth?

"It will take time," Hiko said, "but you will learn that different things throw off different energy signatures."

Energy signatures? Kenshin furrowed his brows in confusion. His Master sounded like he was crazy. He had no time to mull over the thought because his Master was speaking again. "For example," said the man, "emotions tend to show the brightest ki."

Kenshin interrupted by blurting, "Like…a color?"

Hiko paused, his cloak flapping about his heels as he did so. "I suppose you could put it that way."

Again, the boy frowned, squinting in an effort to see said signatures. Nothing but that same darkness stared back at him.

"It's not easy, but I'm certain you can do it." Hiko stopped in front of his student and placed his hands on his shoulders. "First, clear your mind of any doubts. Then, I want you to _listen_." He paused then, as though waiting for him to do just that.

Bowing his head, Kenshin tried to block out his frustration and reservations.

The sound of leaves rustling seemed amplified, somehow. He could even hear the sound of the wind as it whooshed through the trees. Overhead, a bunch of birds called out to each other and he could picture them in a flock, forming a sort of pattern in the sky as they flew.

"Clear your mind, Kenshin," Hiko ordered. "Feel the energy pulsate around you."

Pursing his lips, Kenshin redoubled his efforts, effectively reining his thoughts in when they tried to wander too far. After a few minutes, he reached up to pry the strip of cloth away from his face, lifting it free from him and taking a few of his red strands with it.

…This was ridiculous.

He couldn't figure out how to feel his surroundings. In fact, he was positive that Hiko was making fun of him again. He'd probably laugh himself blue that Kenshin actually believed him, he could just picture it.

Instead of being met with a smirk, however, Hiko was scowling. "What are you doing?"

Kenshin measured the Master's reaction carefully. "It's impossible," he said, at last, swallowing whatever accusations he'd thought to present.

"I wouldn't have asked you to try if it was," said Hiko, matter-of-factly.  
Kenshin protested, "No one can possibly fight blind folded."

For a moment it looked like Hiko would scold him again, but he surprised Kenshin by snatching the cloth from his hand and tying it around his own eyes. When he had finished doing so, he tested it by mimicking the boy's earlier actions of moving his head from left to right.

Then he lifted his sword.

In a blink, he attacked. Instinctively, Kenshin stumbled back, managing to catch the elder man's blade at the last second. He'd been fast. Too fast for Kenshin to even draw his weapon in defense. It merely tapped the boy's still-sheathed sword, showing him the Master's full control over his swing despite not being able to see.

Adrenaline now piqued, the student dove to the side, using his legs to put distance between the two of them. Without hesitation, the Master followed. Seeing this, Kenshin decided to change his course to try and throw the man off, but he kept up just as easily as if he had him within sight.

Kenshin felt his blood churn in disbelief. It was almost eerie the way he moved so swiftly, so surely. He suddenly felt like prey that had no escape. As if spite him in his moment of panic, he tripped over a patch of dirt and the ground rushed forward eagerly to meet him. Throwing his hands out to take the impact of the fall, he arranged his body into a crouch. His right hand closed over a fistful of earth and rocks and when he rolled to a painful stop, he whipped these up and around in a pathetic attack with the hopes that maybe that would slow the Master down a little.

Hiko's sword became a blur, the rocks deflected, one by one. The steel made muted clangs as each one was met with ease and precision. They fell back to the floor, not a single one meeting their target.

Kenshin didn't even have a chance to gasp as the Master literally sailed past that feeble assault. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the flat of the blade rap him lightly on his right shoulder, ending the chase.

In shock, he sat on the ground, panting, staring up in both fascination and dread at the man he considered his mentor. For a brief moment, he wondered what his opponents must feel like on the battlefield. Then he was suddenly very glad that he'd never have to be the victim of his Master's wrath.

Still blindfolded, Hiko's hand came out to grasp his Apprentice's arm and hoist him to his feet.

Unable to speak, Kenshin shook before him, awed.

Hiko sheathed his sword calmly and pulled the blindfold off. Pressing the cloth into his apprentice's hands he said, "The mindset of a swordsman who practices the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu must always be willing to embrace the teachings." His tone, though neutral, held an underlying disapproval for Kenshin's earlier stubbornness.

Kenshin stared down at the strip of cloth. He felt small and weak and immature all over again, and he hated it.

"When you encounter a battle, you must be ready for _every_ circumstance," Hiko stressed the word in a way that was both pleading and authoritative, the urgency in his voice evident. "A fistful of sand to the eyes will effectively render you unable to see. What then? Will you surrender and fall to your opponent's blade? Will you flee? Or will you fight to the very end with everything left in you?"

He paused, waiting for his student to respond.

When Kenshin remained silent, he sighed in exasperation. "Listen, you. The more you think something is impossible, the more it will be. I just showed you it can be done, so you have no excuse. You _can_ do it but it will take time and patience."

Kenshin raised his head slightly, considering the Master's words.

Hiko frowned and cleared his throat, pushing his cloak to the side. "What?" He averted his eyes and cleared his throat again, rolling back on his heels as he spoke. "I already told you I believe you can do it. So don't disappoint me."

The Apprentice tried hard not to grin, enjoying the way Hiko squirmed with self-consciousness. "Yes, sir. I won't, sir." He resolutely fisted the blindfold and slowly brought it up to cover his eyes once again. He yanked the cloth into place, securely plunging him into the world of darkness once more.

His Master was right. So far, he'd risen to every challenge and conquered each obstacle. If he said it was possible, then Kenshin would do it. It was as simple as that.

Hiko smirked, mentally patting himself on the back for his little motivational speech and his stellar example.

From behind the blindfold, Kenshin concentrated. If emotions gave off key energies, he could detect one emanating strongly from his left.

…Ah.

So, _that _was the color of pride.

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 735_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** The concept of _Ki_ was very hard to describe. I hope that it wasn't too far-fetched. This was the way I pictured Hiko teaching Kenshin how to sense it. Believable? I'd love to hear what method you guys thought Hiko used to teach him. After all, I don't think the kid miraculously learned how to do so on his own. Review, please! Those keep me happy. And inspired.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	27. The Last Summer

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** If there was such a thing as a "like" button for reviews on this website, I would have been clicking it like a madwoman. Alas, there isn't such a thing, but at least you know. Thanks again, everyone. I love you all.

The following chapter is really short, and it might remind you of a scene you've seen before. That said…

_Warning: Slight spoiler alert for Trust and Betrayal. _

Begin.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**- The Last Summer -**

The night air was cool, which was a relief from the heat that pounded down on the earth during the day. Lately, the summer haze was almost suffocating. Kenshin would take pleasure in whatever breeze that he could; tomorrow promised to be another exhausting, hot day.

Nimbly, he climbed the rocks that lined the brook's bank. Once he managed to find a comfortable perch, he leaned his sword against him, anchoring himself with his feet spread on two separate rocks.

Hiko's pace was unhurried as he trailed after his student. In the glow of the moonlight, his white cloak seemed to shimmer. It reminded Kenshin of the first time he'd ever laid eyes on his Master and he felt that familiar admiration fill him as he watched the man approach.

"Tired, I expect," Hiko commented.

Kenshin did not respond to the rhetorical question, instead, turned his eyes to the water. He could make out the shadows of fish that had managed to swim upstream and were now lazily circling each other. From his position, he knew that trying to dip his fingers in the water would only cause him to topple over, so he didn't try,

Hiko wandered to a rock close by and the telltale sound of the sake bottle and disk rang out over the quiet clearing.

For a long time, Master and Apprentice were silent lost in their own thoughts, the former drinking leisurely while the latter relished in the ability to rest.

The Master let out a sigh of bliss. "You get cherry blossoms in the spring, starry skies in the summer, a full moon in the autumn and snow in the winter. These things are what make sake taste good." He shot a smirk over his shoulder at his apprentice, raising his disk in a small toast. "If you don't like the taste, there must be something wrong within you."

Kenshin was too tired to even make a face at the memory of his first sip. It had only been a bitter experience, quite literally speaking.

Hiko seemed to read his thoughts because he said, "Someday you'll understand how to taste it. When that time comes, we can enjoy it together."

The boy was content to decline and Hiko shrugged, settling his bulk on the stone, positioning himself in much the same way as his student.

Raising his eyes heavenward, Kenshin stared at the stars, wishing that every day could end like this one.

* * *

_Word Count: 409_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** I feel like the ending seemed rather ominous. I tried to make it as relaxing as possible, but the muse added in that underlying tone of tension. I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know your thoughts.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	28. Reminiscence

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V. **

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN:** My apologies. I accidentally confused people with my last note in the previous chapter. Just to clarify, this story will be ending soon, but not quite yet.

Thanks to those who generously left me reviews. I hope you will hang on with me for a little while longer as I take you into inevitable troubled waters. We're spared from that in this chapter, though, so don't hold your breath. Another short, coming your way. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**- Reminiscence -**

The wood wasn't allowed the time to make anything more than a creaking sound in protest as Kenshin cleaved the stump in two. In seconds, its three neighboring brothers met the same fate, the practice dummies falling in succession.

The boy was a blur as he whirled in place, bringing down the next target. Without blinking an eye, he met Hiko's surprise attack with his blade, face impassive.

Hiko felt his stomach flutter in anticipation, the rush of a battle making him grin. As small and lean as Kenshin was, he was surprisingly strong. He did not falter when it came to twisting in his spot, executing his next attack with a grace that was almost eerie.

The Master flicked his wrist and his sword obeyed, slicing upward and causing his student to stagger back a step. He expected Kenshin to fall onto his backside, but he skipped lithely to the side, putting a slight distance between them before pressing into a new attack pattern.

There were only a few things that Hiko could safely say he admired.

Seeing Kenshin's stability in his footing took his breath away.

Where was his stumbling, unsteady boy, now? The one that would grab his hand to keep his balance?

And now that he thought about it, just when did Kenshin gain some more inches to his height? Even his face had lost its childish roundness, mellowing his cheeks out and making his nose more prominent.

While Kenshin hated his features, Hiko was fond of them, unable to picture his student looking any other way. The kid had once told him, in his ignorance, that he was waiting for the day his hair would turn dark like everyone else's. Unfortunately for him, it stayed as bright as a flame in the night.

Alas…gone was that innocent, wide-eyed Apprentice. Gone was the little child that would cry in frustration at not being able to grasp a principle. Gone were the nightmares that would keep him up for days – even weeks.

And now, gone was the clumsiness that accompanied Kenshin's childhood.

"Master?"

Hiko grimaced at the tug of his heartstrings when he heard the voice that was his boy's and yet, was so very different, call his attention. It had gotten deeper, not a rich baritone exactly, leaning more toward a husky sound. It cracked now and again due to his change from boyhood to adolescence, something he often liked to poke fun at.

He took a moment to gaze at the stranger in front of him, eyes filtering away all the differences. Kenshin's fingers were longer, his hands calloused from long hours of practice. He held himself with more confidence, back straighter, chin held high. There was a serious set to his eyes now, and Hiko knew:

He was close – closer than ever to learning the final technique.

It would only be a few years more and the Master was torn between feeling guilty and proud.

As Kenshin cocked his head slightly in question, Hiko decided to settle on the latter.

"You're still too slow," he scolded, twisting his face into a scowl. "But that's enough for today, I suppose."

Kenshin sighed, and whether it was in relief or in dismay at being reprimanded yet again, the Master wasn't sure. He bowed deeply in acknowledgement of the end of the lesson, his long red hair flopping over his shoulders. When he straightened he shot his mentor a grin – the same brilliant smile that Hiko had always loved being party to – and announced, "I'm starving! Last one home has to wash the dishes!"

Hiko resisted rolling his eyes but he couldn't help his chuckle as he hurried after his student.

There were some things that would never change.

* * *

_Word Count: 622_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Another undertone of an ominous note is just ringing in the background, here. I hope that people have been able to see Kenshin's transitions up until this stage. I tried my best to show it in the small snippets of time I've been writing. Let me know how I did/am doing! Your thoughts would be great

As always, thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	29. Blissful Ignorance

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** So sorry that I didn't get a chance to update these past few weeks. I've been extremely run off my feet at work. Anyway, for this chapter I'd like to thank **Kari-Kateora** for the inspiration she left me in our chats. Surely something set Kenshin on the path toward fighting in the Revolution. This is my take. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**- Blissful Ignorance -**

"One pound of salt, a bucket of tofu and a barrel of rice, please," Kenshin ordered.

Other than him, the confectionary was empty of all other customers. He had decided to make his presence known before the crowds did. It was the time where supplies were still in stock and there was no fear of a scramble for an item that was in demand. Added to that, he had the chance to browse the different merchandise at his leisure without being jostled about by other people. Although…come to think of it, the crowds had been rather sparse throughout the town that day, despite it being the peak of Harvest Season.

The shopkeeper, Matsura, peered at him as Kenshin dug into his shirt to find the allotted money. "Hiko-san didn't come down with you, today?"

"No, sir. He sent me in his stead."

"That's an awful armload to bring by yourself."

"…I can manage."

"You're becoming an adult already, aren't you, Ken-chan?" Matsura noted.

Kenshin gave him a small nod, not knowing what to make of that nickname. A part of him bristled at the effeminate endearment and the other balked, not liking the familiarity. He'd always thought Matsura-san was shady and so, had kept his distance respectfully.

He had to fight down the shiver that crept over him when the man gave him a wide grin that was missing teeth.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

What an ambiguous sentence. It made Kenshin's throat lodge. "N-no. No, thank you, sir…"

Involuntarily, he took a step back when Matsura got up to go get him the items he'd requested.

_Calm down_, Kenshin told himself. This was not the first time he'd spoken to the man. There was no reason to be nervous. Granted, the most he'd had to do was exchange customary greetings and those times, he'd had Hiko by his side.

Now, he was alone.

His Master had insisted that he could go to Town and get the necessities by himself. And he'd been coerced into doing it if he didn't want to have to tackle two large loads of laundry. Kenshin had quickly agreed, of course, to face this new challenge over such a mundane chore.

In so doing, he was now face-to-face with one of his darkest shadows; his biggest fears. He concentrated on calming his heart rate. How embarrassing would it be if he turned tail and ran? How could he possibly explain that to his Master?

To his relief, the man walked away, and in an effort to distract himself, Kenshin idly began to peruse the shelves.

There were many trinkets for sale of all different shapes and sizes. Items for every day use were on display as well, but what caught his eye were brightly colored boxes that were placed toward the center of the store.

Sugar candies.

His mouth watered at the remembrance of a morsel freely given by a passing caravan. Without his Master by his side, he was allowed to reminisce without fear of being scolded.

Sensing someone behind him, the boy cringed and jumped away. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe it was reflex. Whatever it was, he managed to put a good foot or so of distance between him and Matsura-san before the man's hand could make contact with his shoulder. Crouched defensively, his knuckles white on the hilt of his sword, Kenshin offered the store keeper a glare of warning.

The man's eyes were wide and Kenshin could read confusion in them as well as bewilderment, no doubt at his skittish reaction.

"I called you, but you didn't answer," he finally said.

Kenshin shrugged one shoulder, unable to apologize for his seemingly rude behaviour. If Hiko found out about this, he'd get it good…but he could not find it in himself to feel the least bit sorry.

When the man motioned to the purchases that were now stacked neatly on the floor, Kenshin straightened and relaxed his grip on his weapon, ducking to grab them. "Thank you," he murmured.

Matsura-san nodded, eyeing him in a way that made Kenshin wince inwardly. "Are you all right, Ken-chan?"

"Please call me Kenshin. And I'm just fine," Kenshin hoped his voice did not squeak. It sounded pathetically like a plea to him.

Matsura-san nodded again. "Right. Sorry. Kenshin. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, thank you." He held out the money and bowed. "This was much appreciated."

Once it was out of his hands, he grabbed his purchases and all but made a run for the exit. He was almost there when the store owner called out to him. "Wait!"

The hair on the back of Kenshin's neck prickled and all his senses rose on high alert. His eyes gaged the distance between himself and the man, his mind racing in time with his accelerated heart beat. He could make it outside in no time, he was sure. He was more certain that he could clear his sword from its scabbard in even less time, if needed.

His fears disgusted him.

He'd thought he'd gotten over them.

Why was he so pathetic?

Warily, Kenshin paused in his tracks, turning slightly back to the man, slipping a blank mask over his face. He would show no fear.

Never again.

He would not allow it.

He would not be the victim any more. Hiko had promised him. Hiko had _trained_ him.

Yet, his breath was shallow as that irrational overwhelming panic crashed over him. He could feel his arms tremble as it fought to take over.

Matsura-san was reaching toward him and Kenshin had to blink back images from his mind's eye.

Images of men pinning him to the floor.

Images of clothes being ripped from his back.

Images of roaming fingers and leering grins.

"Here, have this," Matsura-san's voice did not match those that were laughing in his memories. It took Kenshin off-guard to the point where he had to shake his head from a sudden bout of dizziness.

In the store owner's fingers was nestled a bag of the sugar candies, its bright colors seeming to snap the boy from his daze and allow him to ground himself in the present.

For a long time Kenshin just stared, unable to move, wanting (but not daring) to reach out and snatch the peace offering. Like a wounded animal, he was not willing to put his trust in a total stranger who might bring him some pain. When he finally managed to tear his gaze away from the enticing package, he softly said, "I haven't enough money for that, sir. But thank you, anyway."

Matsura regarded him seriously but did not withdraw the packet. "None needed, kid. I doubt that Master of yours will let you indulge in anything of the sort. Hiko-san doesn't seem to be the pampering type. I bet you he offers you only a hard time at everything."

"Master is good to me," Kenshin murmured, in an almost defensive way. But secretly, he had to agree with the elder man. He found himself smiling just slightly at the man's accuracy.

"I'm sure of that," Matsura-san's grin this time did not seem all that skeptical after all. Then, with all sobering seriousness, he inquired, "He does do right by you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, sir. He does. He never raises his hand to me unless I've done something to deserve it. And I've been learning a lot from him, too. He is a good teacher." On an afterthought, Kenshin added, "And…a strict one, too."

The shopkeeper's sudden laugh startled him. "Gotta have a bit of fun, then, don't you?" he wheedled. "Go on, take it." Kenshin fumbled, placing his purchases back onto the floor as the man proceeded to drop the small cloth into the boy's hand.

"But…"

"What Hiko-san doesn't know won't hurt him," the shopkeeper told him. "And if he does find out, don't tell him it was from me."

Kenshin relaxed slightly, clutching the packet to himself. "Thank you…"

Matsura grinned and this time, Kenshin didn't feel a shiver of revulsion.

"Get on about with you then," the man said. "And be careful, would you? There's talks of revolution everywhere nowadays. People are becoming more and more violent and the roads aren't safe."

"Revolution, sir?"

"You know," Matsura gestured vaguely in the air as if to stave off any lengthy explanations, "uprisings against the government and all that."

Pensively, Kenshin tucked the small gift into his sleeve's pocket. The man's tone of voice had changed from that of light banter to nervously grim and it sent his senses on alert once more. "I'm afraid I'm not all that knowledgeable in that topic, sir," he said, truthfully.

"Oh? I thought your Master would have told you about that, seeing how he's a swordsman."

Kenshin shook his head. "No… Sir, why are people rising up against the government?"

Matsura looked around as if wary of other people hearing what he was going to say, but the shop remained empty. His gesture caused Kenshin to stretch his senses out, unconsciously to see for himself if there were any people lingering outside the shop, as well. "They say that the government is corrupt. Rich people, getting richer…even stealing from the poor!"

In surprise, the boy glanced up at him. Matsura nodded and tapped the side of his nose. "People are protesting about the ridiculous tax and even the abuse that the samurai class is inflicting on us commoners. If you look around you, you'll see the suffering. It hits hardest in winter, when there's not a lot of food to go around."

Kenshin blinked, drinking the news in. For the last few years, he'd known nothing but comfort in the simple life style Hiko had introduced to him. He always had enough to eat. They'd always been able to get by just fine on whatever wages his Master made. And no one ever came to collect tax from them.

A distant memory stirred, one in which he could see his father, cowering before men, begging them for just a little more time…

Matsura's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned amethyst eyes back to the elder man. "But that's not something that should concern you. You're still a boy and wouldn't understand these things." He crouched to pick up the purchases and hand them back to Kenshin. The young man could hear a few of his joints pop as he did so and he winced at the sound.

It must be terrible to be old.

"Don't eat all of it at once or you'll spoil your appetite for lunch."

The sudden change in topic confused Kenshin for a moment before he remembered the small gift he'd been given.

"No, sir. I won't, sir."

When Mastsura smiled this time around, Kenshin did not find it as oily, nor as frightening. With a final bow, he left.

As he wound his way back up the mountain, he pondered his interaction, his thoughts weighing just as heavily as the packet of candy in his pocket.

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 840_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** I doubt highly that Hiko spoke of revolution or anything of its like. I believe this is why Kenshin went into the war with so much idealism. So ends his blissful ignorance.

_A quick note for those of you who are interested_: the sugar candy, also known as 金平糖 (Konpeito) is a Japanese candy that is shaped like a star (or meteorite?) and comes in a lot of merry colours. It is sold in Japan even today as a standardized sweet.

Thanks for stopping by again and for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	30. Disagreements

**Of Wine and Water by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies..._

* * *

**AN**: Hullo again, everyone! Thank you to all who show continued support for this story in the form of reviews. You're my inspiration, my reason for continuing to write. For those of you who just read and don't review…well, at least you're reading. That matters, too. In any case, thanks for stopping by again for this week's chapter.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**- Disagreements –**

"That is enough." Hiko's voice had gained a hard edge, and instinctively, Kenshin felt his mouth close and his shoulders hunch. "I will hear no more about wars or rebellions. Eat your food and attend to your duties. You've readings to finish and chores to be done. There's no time to be wasted with the goings on of the outside world."

Kenshin put down his bowl, having suddenly lost his appetite. He watched as his Master began to clear away sections of the table in sharp, wooden motions. He could tell that he was angry and he wished he'd kept his mouth closed.

"Honestly," Hiko huffed, "I expect you not to dally when I send you on errands. If you are going to be running around entertaining every thought that's presented your way - "

"-I wasn't entertaining thoughts," Kenshin interrupted, defensively. "Master, if you would just listen…"

"I _said_ enough," Hiko ordered and obediently, Kenshin fell silent. "You are at the height of your training. If you lose focus now, you'll only jeopardize your abilities."

The boy stared down at the remainder of his food – rice and pickled vegetables. The meat was being salted and saved for the long winter ahead. They had not had time to catch fish either, so it was a simple meal. Usually, Kenshin would have no problem finishing three bowls. Today, he had only managed to pick a third of his rice from his first bowl away.

As his Master started in on the dishes, the Apprentice thought back on his last encounter in town. He'd eavesdropped on a meeting-of-sorts where farmers, vendors and even whole families had come out to voice their concerns about the upcoming winter months. It had been agreed that they would stock up whatever they could to survive it and try their best to pool resources to make up the taxes for the spring season.

There were stories that had been shared; terrible ones of penalties and suffering. Of death. It had all be in the name of the Law and so they could do nothing.

There were whispers of groups that were forming to combat the imbalance of power.

The people wanted their say.

The people wanted their freedom.

_And I want to help them_, Kenshin realized.

Before his Master could chew him out for falling into the nasty habit of daydreaming, he quickly stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and downed it all with whatever remained of his soup.

_I can help them_, he thought, eagerly_. I'm able. I'm willing. What better way to use what I've learned?_

In his excitement, he dashed two dishes together in his haste to clean up, breaking both in the process. His nose made out the sharp smell of blood, the pinch of pain of broken flesh coming on as a secondary stimulant.

"Foolish boy!" his Master's shout made him jump more than the breaking pottery had. "What are you doing? Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He reached for the pieces but Hiko's larger hands intercepted his.

"Go attend to your wounds and leave this to me," his mentor said, and Kenshin could make out the man's exasperation. "The last thing I need is for you to go around breaking anything else."

Cheeks warming, Kenshin bowed his head once before hurrying outside toward the brook.

It was beginning to get colder, the winds from the North picking up. There was a scent of rain in the air, and he knew that if the temperature dropped any further, that rain would turn into snow and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The wounds were shallow, thankfully, as the clay had only grazed his skin. They would not affect his grip on his sword and he breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the blood wash away with the flowing water.

He took the time to sort out his thoughts and by the time he trudged back to the cabin, he'd come up with a plan.

Excitement getting the best of him again, he all but crashed into the small space, eyes alight.

"Master," he cried, "why don't you come with me to one of the Town meetings?" He was certain if he did, he would understand the people's situations. Then, if he was still opposed to Kenshin helping, maybe he would volunteer his services instead. Perhaps they could even work together…

Hiko glanced up from the cupboards, slanting a look at his apprentice. "Are you still on about that nonsense?"

Stricken, Kenshin let the door close behind him with a soft thud. "It's not nonsense, sir! People's suffering is not something to turn a blind eye to."

"The only person who will be suffering will be you," his Master growled, crossing his burly arms over his chest. "I already said that I will hear no more of this topic."

"Not talking about it doesn't mean it's not happening," Kenshin argued, feeling himself flush with frustration. He knew he was toeing the line with his flippant remark, but he couldn't help himself. Didn't Hiko have a heart? Didn't Hiko care?

No…

No, apparently he didn't.

"You don't want to be bothered because it doesn't concern you," Kenshin pushed the issue, not caring that Hiko's face darkened in anger. "You're not the one being oppressed. And because you can protect yourself, you don't find it necessary to go out on a limb for others."

Hiko was in front of him in less time it took for Kenshin to blink. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth, Kenshin," he spat, through clenched teeth. "You're letting your emotions get the best of you. I thought I taught you better than that. It's pathetic."

For the first time in a long time, tears filled Kenshin's eyes. How unfair. Was he supposed to cast aside his humanity? If that was the case, he didn't want anything to do with this training.

He felt like he was seeing his beloved Master for the first time; like a great gulf divided them even though they were practically standing nose-to-nose. How had it come to this?

"From now on," Hiko announced, "you are not to go to any of these meetings again. Have I made myself clear?"

Kenshin glanced away, with the knowledge that he'd lost this confrontation quite miserably. "Yes, sir," he murmured.

"You will attend to your studies and I will increase your hours of training as punishment for today."

Gut tightening at the unfairness of it all, Kenshin swallowed his protests and nodded, glumly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, sir."

Hiko let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a snort.

Kenshin raised his eyes, defiance shining in the tears. "But that won't stop me from believing in what I do," he said, evenly. "And I still believe those people need to be helped."

Hiko turned with a swish of his cloak. "Not another word on the subject," he snapped. "_I _believe you have some work to do. You will not rest until you've done it all."

Lifting his chin, Kenshin stormed out of the house, again.

Even if he wasn't able to go to those meetings, he would always be able to get word from the Townspeople.

His Master had expressly forbidden him to involve himself, and for the first time in his life, Kenshin was going to knowingly disobey him. While a part of him felt guilty for the very thought of going against Hiko's wishes, the other part was determined.

It was in his heart to help.

_For my namesake, I will bring justice to those who oppress,_ he thought as he grabbed an empty bucket. It took many trips to fill a wash tub and while he hated the task almost as much as he hated doing laundry, today, he didn't mind. The trips helped clear his mind and harden his resolve.

He would lay down his life for what he believed was right.

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 332_

_Moving Forward..._

* * *

**AN:** The next couple of chapters may be a bit late in coming, but I'll still try to do my best to keep up the regular weekly updates. As the story is rapidly drawing to a close, I hope I am doing this relationship breakdown properly. Let me know your thoughts. Every single one of them count and I do appreciate hearing from you!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	31. Opposite Sides of the Spectrum

**Of Wine and Water By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again to everyone's amazing support for this story! I know I said I might take a while to upload, but I was so inspired, I took every break, every opportunity to sit down and write. Another familiar scene is about to unfold ahead.

* * *

_**Warning**__**: Spoilers for Trust and Betrayal, the Manga and the animated series.**_

* * *

"_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." – Edward Burke_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**- Opposite Sides of the Spectrum -**

The mood in the small cabin was somber. Hiko sat by the window, nursing his favorite drink as he brooded.

His pupil certainly knew how to press his buttons the wrong way, lately. What was most irritating was that his attitude worked its way under Hiko's skin. The arrogance was almost suffocating and a part of him knew that it was somewhat his fault. His constant flaunt of his own arrogance had probably rubbed off on the kid.

Honestly! How could the child – because that was what he _was_, barely a man…he'd only just started his teenage years! – believe himself to be the savior of mankind? It was almost laughable. Almost. There was no doubt that Kenshin was good at what he did. When he trained with the sword, it was as though he was one with it and the world around him did not exist. He'd become better at controlling his thoughts, at subduing his bright energy. He had, before Hiko's very eyes, grown up into the perfect killing machine.

Still, he was not mature enough to handle such a responsibility. If he let the child get away with the most foolish fantasy he'd ever concocted, he'd destroy himself and all the hard work Hiko had put into him.

The Master's dark thoughts were interrupted when he realized the constant thwack of a blade against wood outside, had stopped. Perhaps the kid had decided to blow off steam by taking a run.

Whatever.

Maybe the cold air would clear the stupid fool's head of the ridiculous ideas of war.

Hiko was betrayed into a jump when Kenshin slammed his way into the hut, his breath rising on a cloud of mist, eyes narrowed, his handsome face pink from the winter's wind. The kid had certainly picked up the stealth of a cat.

Huh.

"What do you want, brat?"

Kenshin stamped off some snow on his shoe and shrugged the warm coat he wore, off his shoulders. It came to rest as a rumpled mess on the floor, but he didn't seem to care.

"I hate you."

Hiko lowered his sake disk, letting no emotion cross his features. His heart, however, began to hammer painfully in his chest. Never had he thought that mere words would affect him so much, and he berated himself for it. "Good to know," he grunted. "That still won't make me change my mind."

Kenshin's hand gripped his weapon at his side and for a moment, Hiko thought the kid would actually attack. Instead, the boy said, "I hate how you strut about with all these…these principles that you refuse to use for the good of the people."

What a romanticist. Hiko calmly reminded him, "Those _principles_ saved you one fateful night."

Kenshin glared at him and the Master actually felt a shiver run down his spine. When unleashed, that spirit was definitely terrifying. He couldn't help but feel impressed. Pride warred with the feeling of hurt inside him. "This isn't about me, Master."

Hiko launched himself to his feet, his impressive cloak billowing about him as he did. "It is!" He roared, unable to control his temper any longer. All the emotions he was feeling were throwing him off from his usual composed self. "You think that the whole world revolves around you, do you? You haven't learned anything, you idiot apprentice."

Kenshin's mouth tightened into a single line and Hiko gave him his own glare. "Go for a run, before I really get mad."

"I don't need a run," Kenshin argued.

"Kenshin."

The boy flinched at the tone in his Master's voice. It was the no-nonsense one he used when he would not stand to be disobeyed. The warning in it was clear, and long years of discipline that had been ingrained in him made Kenshin turn his heel and exit the cabin as commanded, coat forgotten in his haste.

Hiko swept after the boy, wanting to make sure that he would follow through with the order. He was beginning to develop a little headache between his eyes and he reached up to rub at the offending spot as if that would help make it dissipate.

Where had he gone wrong?

Kenshin turned to face him again, throwing him a baleful look. "If you would only - "

"- I cannot allow you to leave this mountain," Hiko said, plainly.

"Master!" Kenshin's tone turned imploring. "As we stand here and talk about principles, many people are suffering and dying every day from the uprisings. Isn't the Mitsurugi Ryu supposed to be used to protect people like them? Especially in times like these?"

And here Hiko had thought the boy had matured. He was still so naive. His disappointment in his apprentice grew. Feeling his anger stir up, he bit out, "You stupid pupil! Tell me, what will you do after you lend your sword to such a cause?" When Kenshin opened his mouth, Hiko cut him off from any retort the kid could make. "You'll be forced to join one side or another and you'll be used by whichever one you land on. I didn't teach you the Misurugi Ryu so that you can use it in that fashion." He forced himself to take a deep breath.

Lately, he and Kenshin had been having nothing but arguments over this.

How he had learned of the uprisings was no surprise. After all, Hiko made Kenshin go down the mountain to the city all the time for supplies and the like. Townspeople probably talked quite a lot, the annoying chits that they all were.

He'd thought that if he blew the whole situation off, Kenshin would forget about it. Evidently, it only seemed to fuel his desire to participate. Maybe it was time to remind him of the more important things. "You shouldn't be paying attention to anything that's going on around us. Just concentrate on your training!" He scolded.

Kenshin stepped forward, all too ready to make his point. "Before my eyes…there are people suffering! Countless numbers, distraught. I can't just turn my back on them! For me…I won't do it!"

The disbelief that colored the boy's tone struck a chord in the swordsmaster. He thought Hiko was being heartless. Of all the…! "The Mitsurugi Ryu is the most powerful of all techniques. It's the black ship of absolute power…"

"That's why we should use it now!" Kenshin insisted. "To protect the people from these times! That's the purpose, the principle of the Mitsurugi Ryu isn't-."

Temper flaring, Hiko could not help his shout. "-The art of swordsmanship is the art of learning murder! No pretty words can cover it up. That's the truth." His student couldn't bite back a gasp at the harshness of his words, but nevertheless, the Master doled them out. "You'll kill some people in order to protect others – murder some to save all. That's the principle of all sword technique." He paused, momentarily, hoping that maybe this time, Kenshin would finally understand.

Using the sword in the way he wanted to would only lead him to regrets. With a soul as pure as his, it would not only taint him, it would destroy him. It wasn't time yet to learn this most important principle. It should have been years more before Hiko would have to teach this lesson. It should have been the very last lesson he'd ever learn, but he was forced to teach some of it now. "As you know," he continued, "I have murdered many hundreds of evil men. But in the end, they were all human."

Hadn't he known this? In Hiko's mind's eye, he could clearly remember Kenshin's tiny body, scuffed, dirty and bloody from burying his slave masters, his friends and even his enemies. He closed his eyes against the image. "Those people were only trying to live their lives in the best way they knew how." He opened them to regard his student again, who still stood defiantly before him. "If you leave this mountain, the only thing that will await you is a life of murder from those who are trying to carve their own sense of justice on this world. If you go down to them, you'll allow the Mitsurugi Ryu to make you a mass murderer."

Once again, Kenshin's hand tightened over his still-sheathed weapon. His eyes shone with a bright determination.

And Hiko knew: he'd lost him already.

The very first lesson he'd ever taught to Kenshin was being flung back at him.

_Hands are very important. They are a man's way of expressing himself. Be careful what you do with them_.

Kenshin's next words confirmed it for him. "You may be right, but I want to rescue those who are suffering. With these hands… as many people…as many lives as I can…I will be their savior! I need to leave in order to do that."

Hiko stared at him, his heart sinking at the realization that no matter what he tried to say now, it would fall on deaf ears. No matter what he tried to do, he could not stop the boy – the child, _his_ child – from leaving the mountain. To do so would only make Kenshin harbor a hate and a resentment against him. He'd never learn to his full capacity. In the end, Kenshin would leave anyway to become the killer he so desired to be, for all the wrong reasons.

Not a savior.

Not a hero.

Didn't he understand that?

…No, he didn't.

Hiko thought he might be sick.

Disgusted at himself and at his student, he turned to leave. His headache had grown the point that his vision was blurring – no, of course he was not being blinded by tears…

Kenshin's hopeful voice called his attention. "Master?"

_Does he want me to approve?_ Hiko thought, angrily. _Well, I don't. I won't. I never will._ "I'm tired of wasting my breath on someone as stupid as you," he barked, gruffly. "Go! Go wherever you want to go!" And he moved toward the cabin, wanting to get as far away from the boy before he could change his mind; before he could grab the boy and try to shake some sense into him.

He heard Kenshin's heartfelt thanks but it seemed to come from far away. There was only one thought pervading the Master's mind.

_What…what have I done?_

* * *

_Word Count: 1, 725_

_Moving Forward…_

* * *

**AN:** Wow, what a heavy chapter. It was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Trying to justify both sides of the coin was hard because Hiko's mind was made up in that he didn't want his pupil to go to war.

I hope you forgive me for making that his biggest weakness. His refusal to even broach the topic was his downfall as a Master in this story and I hope it was believable. Hiko is human, after all. Your thoughts on this segment would be wonderful. If time allows it, another chapter will be up by next week. I hope to hear from you!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	32. Inevitable Regrets

**OF WINE AND WATER by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…_

**AN:** What a great response, yet again. Thanks for sharing your opinions with me, everyone. I was greatly encouraged and my muse was piqued to go ahead and write the next bit. I found out that this story has not only been favorited and followed on this website, but it's being blogged about and shared through other social media. I'm so happy! Thank you guys, so much!

Onward.

**Chapter 32**

**- Inevitable Regrets -**

The day Kenshin decided to leave, it was overcast and chilly. If ever it were to snow, it would be a wet one.

As such, an extra pair of pants, a couple of shirts and socks went into a small rucksack. These were followed by his worn pair of gauntlets that he used in his every day training and kept his hands warm. He decided against his sandals, favoring the study boots that Hiko had invested in just that year for him.

There was little that he owned that was dear to him in regards to trinkets, so when Hiko handed him the wooden top, he could not help but be surprised. It was the same one he'd played with for years until his training became so difficult that he'd forgotten about it all together.

"Don't forget to pack some food," Hiko said, brusquely, effectively ending whatever awkward pause had wedged itself between them.

A sheepish look stole the young man's features. "I really shouldn't…" he began, and Hiko frowned down at him, sternly.

"You haven't left the house yet. Until you do so, you are still under my care. What is under my roof belongs to you while you are here."

His words caused Kenshin to have difficulty swallowing. The way Hiko cleared his throat before continuing to speak, told him that it must have been twice as hard on his mentor. For the umpteenth time, he felt guilt sting him. "The road will be a long one and it looks like it will snow heavily. You might even be holed up somewhere before you can find whichever wretched group you will join. You'll need whatever sustenance you can get."

Kenshin nodded slowly and bent to tuck the toy into the folds of his sack. Then, he raised his head as if something occurred to him. "Master…when I am settled, I will send word to you. If I can, I will send you letters - "

"-Don't bother."

The statement made his boy blink.

"I have no need to know of your foolishness. Nor do I have the desire to know about whatever is going on in this war that you fancy so much. If you get killed with your crazy ideals, then so be it. And if you survive, which I doubt highly, you'll come to be filled with regret to the point of insanity. I have no need to know of that, either."

Kenshin looked like he wanted to argue, but Hiko cut him off again, not wanting to hear his whining lest he think he entertained the thoughts. "In fact, it might be better that you did die so that you wouldn't have to go through that hell. It would be kinder."

Hand stilling over his bulging travel pack, the student shot an incredulous look at his Master. The strings to the bag swung like a pendulum, demanding attention but they went ignored. "So…so you're hoping that I die, is that it?" The words were harsh, full of disbelief and hurt.

"No!" Hiko's cry filled the small cabin. His hands – those same hands that had come to his rescue so long ago; that had rubbed his back to soothe away the fear that came in the night - came out to grasp Kenshin's shoulders. "That's the last thing I want, do you understand me?" Still in shock, the boy felt himself get shaken. "That's the last thing," he repeated, slowly, with emphasis.

His gaze was dark and earnest, filled with worry and an emotion that Kenshin had never been able to place.

Until now.

It made leaving all the harder.

When his hands had come up to grasp his Master's shirt, he had no idea, but his fingers curled into the material as the realization hit him like a punch to the gut.

"Kenshin!"

Sucking in a breath, Kenshin managed to squeak, "Yes, sir! I understand, sir…"

The grip on his shoulders relaxed a little and he was set back, but his fingers refused to untangle themselves.

They stayed that way for a long time, both trying to find the courage to pull away first.

"The letters…one day, they'd stop, and I'd never be able to bear it." The admission made Kenshin stiffen and his guilt level intensify. "So, I would rather be oblivious than stand on my doorstep worrying over your safety. Besides," Hiko's voice became rough again, dropping the underlying tenderness in favor of its usual biting sarcasm, "if you got killed, it would only be because of your lack of skills."

"I can take care of myself," Kenshin assured him, the stubborn grip his fingers insisted on taking in his mentor's shirt, loosening at last. "Trust in your teaching, Master."

Hiko finally turned, keeping his face hidden so that his boy was not able to see his expression. Was it disappointed? Most probably. Maybe it was sad. If that was the case, Kenshin was certain Hiko would never show it. "Apparently, it wasn't enough. And in no way was it completed." His white cloak ruffled gently as the man strode away, leaving that bitter statement in the air and letting the awkward silence hang between them once again. "I'm going out to get some firewood. When I get back, you'd better be gone."

"Master…"

"Pack some food," Hiko reminded him.

"…Master..."

"And above all, remember your principles."

Kenshin sighed, looking down at the sword that hung at his waist. "…Yes, Master."

With that, Hiko left, without another word and not once looking back.

His student watched his broad back until it disappeared from sight, and fought back the tears of frustration and regret. Things could not have turned out any worse.

The sound of something falling made him jump and swivel in place. His amethyst eyes caught sight of the wooden top, which had slithered from its place in the un-tightened sack. It reminded him that he only had a few moments to gather his things and get going. As he picked it up, he wondered whether he would ever get a chance to play with it; whether his Master meant to remind him of his naivety and youth.

With that thought, new worries began to sprout in Kenshin's mind. He would have to prove himself so that the others would take him seriously. He didn't even want to think about not being able to qualify for the war. Returning here would be just as humiliating as it would be disgraceful. His pride considered leaving the toy behind, but something caused him to bury it deep within the sack so that it would stay safe and hidden.

Once he finished doing so, he hurriedly rummaged through the cabinets to help himself to food that would not spoil very quickly. His Master would return soon and he knew the man would not be happy to find that he was still lingering around. Chastising himself for dallying, he forced himself toward the door where he slipped his warm coat on. He adjusted his sack over his shoulders and took a quick look around the place – his home – for the last time, memorizing its layout and its smell.

From here on out, he would no longer be under his Master's protection.

From here on out, he would be alone.

Again.

Resigned to that idea, and more terrified than he wanted to admit, Kenshin crossed the threshold, knowing that it was possible that he would never return there again.

_Word Count: 1, 242_

_Moving forward… _

**AN:** And he's out! We all knew it was inevitable. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…and I really hope I didn't make the Master and Student too out of character. But I can't imagine how hard it must have been for the both of them. I imagine it was a bitter falling apart and that even though Kenshin disappointed Hiko, it didn't mean that Hiko hated him for it.

Your thoughts, as always, are welcome! I'd love to hear from you again.

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


	33. This Most Important Lesson

**OF WINE AND WATER by: P.P.V.V.**

Disclaimer: The Standard Disclaim applies…

* * *

**AN:** Welcome to the last chapter! Thanks for stopping by. If you've gotten this far, it must have meant you liked what you've read previously. I know it's been nothing but darkness and angst for the last couple of segments, but I hope this final tidbit will make up for it.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**- This Most Important Lesson –**

His eyes were round, a shade of dark azure blue, reflecting hints of gray depending on the lighting. They were wide and innocent, filled with the same trepidation that Hiko remembered so clearly in a set of amethyst ones so long ago. The child was so strikingly similar – even his hair was red! - that he felt as though he had taken a step back into the past.

Unwillingly, the swordsman reflected that emotion back to the boy with whom he had been given temporary custody. This child was younger than the other that he had once mentored, free of the knowledge of death and despair. It was that innocence that took his breath away.

A silence hung between them, as awkward and clumsy as any first meeting between two strangers and Hiko sighed inwardly. Why did he always get himself stuck in situations like these?

The eyes turned away, looking out over the well-maintained gardens, toward the gate just beyond it. The sliding door had been left slightly ajar, and Hiko had to wonder whether it had been left that way accidentally or in careless confidence. Whatever the case, he was not appreciative of the gesture and made a mental note to prepare a scolding for the owners of the house.

Strung just to the side of the dojo, were lines full of freshly laundered clothes flapping in the breeze. A small vegetable patch was nestled in the corner of the yard, and from the green shrubs, Hiko could make out the fact that they would be ready for harvesting in the next week or two.

The child sniffed, gaining the man's full attention. He'd learned that situations with crying children were the most problematic and he desperately did not want to have to succumb to his soft side again.

He couldn't help it, though as he gazed down at the boy who was no taller than his knee. In time, this boy would grow, such as another little boy had. "What's wrong, Kenji?"

"I…I want my papa…" he whimpered, with another sniff.

Hiko rolled his eyes at the boy's plaintive whine and looked at the gate, again. Trust his apprentice to ask such a favor from him during his first visit - his first encounter with the kid. He was surprised that Kenji hadn't burst into tears the moment Kenshin left.

Actually…the boy was precariously close to doing so…

He hurriedly said, "Don't cry, kid."

Kenji absently reached out to grasp Hiko's mantel, tugging it in much the same way his father had, so long ago. "Will he be back?"

Hiko contemplated the question, the same one he'd been asked so many times by the townspeople years ago when Kenshin had decided to join that ridiculous revolution. Back then, he'd been unable to respond, dreading the worst and uncertain how.

This time, however…

"Yes, my boy…he'll definitely be back."

He could say it with confidence, now. After all, Kenshin had done it before and Hiko doubted anything would keep his stupid apprentice away from his family.

Kenji sniffed again, and, realizing belatedly that he did not know this stranger very well at all, let go of the man's cloak as though it burned him.

Hiko snatched his hand up before it could retreat fully, encasing it in his own in the same way he had done to the child's father. The first step toward trust, yet again. It made those blue eyes snap upward in question. With a small tug, the Master turned to lead them back into the house and, bewildered, the little boy followed, his bare feet slapping against the floorboards in a clumsy manner.

So began his lecture, the first and most important principle he'd ever had to teach. "Kenji, hands are very important…"

**END**

* * *

_Word Count: 629_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you once again for coming along on this journey with me. For your encouragement, your reviews and your never ending enthusiasm, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thanks also to those who have favorited/followed this story, and have allowed me to play in this wonderful fandom! I had the most fun writing. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

(Where did Kenshin go, in this chapter? I didn't write it out – didn't feel the need to - so I'll let you speculate and see how close you were to my original thoughts.)

Do me the favor of letting me know your thoughts, one last time! Maybe in the future, I'll come back to play in this fandom again. Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
